La Marine
by Loodp
Summary: Ils sont jeunes, forts et surtout ont chacun un caractère fort. Sengoku ne supporte plus trop Aokiji, Akainu et Kizaru qui sont devenu intenables. Quelqu'un changera peut-être tout ça ? (Suite de la fiction "Une promesse" mais il n'est pas obligatoire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre la fiction)
1. Enfin arrivé dans la Marine

Chapitre 01 : Enfin arrivé dans la Marine

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Sakazuki et Borsalino étaient à bord de ce bateau, quittant leur île natale. Ils avaient dit au revoir à leur amie Chesa qui n'avait pas pu les accompagner mais ils savaient qu'ils se verraient à nouveau pour savoir lequel d'entre eux finirait amiral. Mais avant de penser à ça, il fallait tout d'abord intégrer la Marine. C'est pour cela que les deux amis étaient à bord de ce navire. Il les menait directement à la base Marine la plus proche. Ils comptaient s'y inscrire et se sentaient prêt à passer tous les tests nécessaire.

-"Je sens que ça va être trop facile !" dit Borsalino en baillant.

-"Ne fais pas l'idiot !" dit sévèrement Sakazuki. "On ne sait même pas ce qui nous attend !"

Borsalino haussa des épaules en regardant l'île qui commençait à apparaître. Ils allaient enfin bientôt arriver ! Le capitaine du bateau cria de se préparer en vue de leur arrivée.

Une fois sur l'île, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la base militaire. En entrant, ils tombèrent sur un homme qui devait être la personne de l'accueil et ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude de recevoir du monde car il s'affola de voir des personnes arriver.

-"Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" demanda l'homme à l'accueil.

-"On vient s'inscrire dans la Marine." expliqua Sakazuki.

-"Sans être passé par l'Académie avant ?" demanda le soldat surpris. "Très bien… Vous avez de la chance, pour ceux qui ne font pas parti de l'Académie, il y a une séance de recrutement une fois par mois seulement, et il se trouve que c'est exactement cet après-midi. Mais je dois vous avertir. Ce sont des épreuves très difficiles ! Tout le monde ne les réussis pas."

Borsalino eu un sourire en coin, confiant, tandis que Sakazuki fronça les sourcils.

-"On s'en fout de ça, on te dit qu'on veut s'inscrire." s'énerva-t-il.

Le soldat hocha la tête, stressé, et se dépêcha de compléter deux dossiers en leur demandant les informations nécessaires. Une fois terminé, il leur tendit une feuille récapitulative de ce qui les attendait durant l'après-midi.

-"Ça commencera à midi." expliqua le soldat. "Vous aurez le discours des recruteurs présents, puis une épreuve écrite débutera. C'est pour savoir où vous en êtes niveau connaissances sur Grand Line, sur vos compétences en navigation etc… Ça durera quatre heures environ. Ensuite ce sera des épreuves de forces, qui dureront moins longtemps bien sûr. N'oubliez pas, présentez-vous à midi pile dans la cours en face."

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et partir de la base.

-"Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?' demanda lentement Borsalino.

-"On va se préparer bien sûr. Bien manger et réviser." dit Sakazuki comme si c'était tout à fait normal, mais Borsalino le regarda avec effarement.

-"Quoi ? Ce sera sans moi ! Je préfère visiter que de lire des trucs que je sais déjà !"

Et il partit de son côté, main dans les poches, regardant autour de lui.

-"Eh ben ça commence bien…" pensa Sakazuki tout en s'asseyant sur un muret et en sortant un livre.

Plus tard ils se retrouvèrent pour manger, puis se dirigèrent vers la cours où se trouvait déjà de nombreuses personnes. Il y avait de tout. Des grands, des petits, des personnes très musclés comme des personnes qui avaient la peau sur les os. Personne ne parlait, il n'y avait que des regards qui fusaient d'une personne à une autre. Alors forcément, lorsque les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Ils les jugeaient de la tête au pieds, mais cela ne les affectait pas du tout.

Ils attendirent encore quelques instant, puis un jeune soldat de la Marine arriva.

-"Tout ceux qui sont venu pour passer les tests pour le recrutement, veuillez me suivre !" ordonna-t-il.

Tout le monde le suivit jusque dans une grande salle où se trouvaient trois personnes. Les deux sur les extrémités étaient un peu reculés par rapport à la personne du centre. Ils avaient les bras croisés et un visage sérieux. Ils étaient en uniforme et portaient sur leur dos un manteau sur lequel il y avait écrit justice. La personne du milieu, quant à lui, se faisait bien plus remarquer avec ses cheveux violets et sa très grande taille. On sentait qu'il était puissant. Il eu un grand sourire et ouvrit les bras en signe de bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants.

-"Bienvenue futur soldats ! Vous êtes prêt à devenir de futur héros ?" demanda-t-il à l'assemblée. "Je suis Zephyr et je serai votre instructeur au moins le temps que vous passiez ces tests. N'ayez crainte, tout le monde aura un poste à la fin. Ces tests permettent juste d'aider à vous placer. Mais avant tout, il faut que vous sachiez ce que rejoindre la Marine représente. Tout d'abord…"

Sakazuki écoutait tout le discours interminable sur l'héroïsme des soldats de la Marine, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une respiration plus forte qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Il tourna la tête et vit Borsalino, la tête penchée sur le côté, qui dormait totalement, sans s'en cacher. Sakazuki lui donna un coup de coude discret afin de le faire réagir. Borsalino ouvrit un œil et voyant que le discours n'était toujours pas terminé, poussa un soupir de désespoir.

-"Sakazuki, c'est interminable !" se plaignit-il.

-"Tais-toi ! Évitons d'avoir des ennuis dès le début." répliqua sèchement Sakazuki.

Le discours se termina enfin puis ils entrèrent dans une salle juste derrière le recruteur Zephyr, où une place par personne était attribuée, avec plusieurs feuilles et un crayon à côté.

-"Très bien, vous avez quatre heures pour répondre à tout." annonça Zephyr une fois que tout le monde fut installer. "Bonne chance !"

Sakazuki commença à lire les questions. Elles n'étaient pas compliqués.

Que faut-il pour voyager sur Grand Line ?

Où se trouve Marine Ford ?

Citez au moins cinq noms de pirates recherchés.

Les questions étaient toutes plutôt simple pour Sakazuki. Il y répondit assez rapidement malgré le grand nombre de questions. Il termina, posa son crayon et regarda autour de lui. Certains étaient en train de continuer à répondre aux questions et d'autres se tenaient les cheveux ou lançaient des regards paniqués autour d'eux mais personne ne semblait avoir fini. Il chercha des yeux son ami, et lorsqu'il le vit enfin, une veine d'agacement apparu à sa tempe. Borsalino était à nouveau en train de dormir, totalement étalé sur sa table. Une bulle était apparu à son nez, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que tout le monde l'entende ronfler. Sakazuki regarda Zephyr pour voir comment il allait réagir. Il était toujours debout, bras croisé, sourire aux lèvres, mais Sakazuki voyait bien qu'il fixait Borsalino et que son sourire n'était qu'une façade.

L'épreuve arriva à sa fin et tout le monde fut obligé de poser son stylo au plus grand désespoir de certains. Les deux hommes accompagnant l'inspecteur commencèrent à ramasser les feuilles. Zephyr quant à lui, se dirigea vers Borsalino qui dormait toujours sur sa table. Son bras devint soudainement noir et s'abattit sur la table du jeune homme endormi, qui se brisa sous le choc. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la scène, surpris, alors que Sakazuki se passait une main sur le visage, désespéré. Borsalino, lui, était à présent par terre, les yeux grands ouverts, mais totalement surpris. Il leva les yeux vers Zephyr puis fronça les sourcils.

-"Il y a des manières plus gentille de réveiller quelqu'un !" s'exclama-t-il, offusqué par tant de violence.

-"Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'endroit pour faire le malin, gamin ?" s'énerva Zephyr. "Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu dormir pendant que je parlais tout à l'heure aussi ? La première chose que doit apprendre un Marine, c'est le respect des anciens !"

-"Mais votre test était trop simple… J'avais rien d'autre à faire." se plaignit Borsalino en se relevant.

-"Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi gamin. Mais ce n'était que le début. Voyons voir ce que vous valez sur le terrain tous." dit-il en quittant la pièce, incitant les futures recrues à venir le suivre.

Sakazuki se rapprocha de son ami, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-"Je te félicite ! Se faire remarquer alors qu'on a même pas intégrer la Marine encore, c'était vraiment une superbe idée !" lui chuchota-t-il.

-"Je serai toi, je ferai attention." dit un jeune homme qui s'était lui aussi rapproché d'eux. "C'est Zephyr au bras noir. Il était amiral de la Marine jusqu'à il y a quelques mois."

En disant cela, il venait d'attirer l'attention des deux amis qui se tournèrent vers lui.

-"Amiral ? Mais pourquoi il a arrêté ?" demanda Sakazuki.

-"Des pirates ont assassinés sa femme et son fils de trois ans. Au début, il parait qu'il voulait tout arrêter, mais il s'est finalement résigné à devenir instructeur." expliqua le jeune homme.

Ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, sur un terrain d'entraînement. Il y avait de tout. Une piste de course, des obstacles à escalader, des obstacles où il fallait passer en dessous, un bassin à franchir à la nage, et tout plein d'autres trucs, créant un parcours complexe.

-"C'est très simple, vous devez essayer de finir ce parcours. Une bande blanche est dessinée au sol permettant de savoir dans quelle direction aller. Essayer de terminer au moins en dix minutes." expliqua-t-il, son sourire étant revenu aux lèvres.

Et tous s'assirent sur un banc sur le côté en attendant que chacun passent. La plupart arrivaient jusqu'au bout mais en étant essoufflés et jamais du premier coup. Même les gros balèzes bloquaient au moins sur l'un des obstacles avant la fin. Borsalino essayait de se retenir de ricaner lorsqu'il voyait quelqu'un tomber, mais il n'y arriva pas lorsque l'un des jeunes, totalement essoufflé, failli se noyer et que Zephyr dû aller le récupérer dans l'eau. Sakazuki lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il s'arrête, tandis que des regards furieux se tournaient vers eux.

Ce fut alors au tour de Borsalino de se lever, les mains dans les poches, un sourire en coin.

-"T'as vu ? C'est le crétin de tout à l'heure." ricana un jeune homme pas loin de Sakazuki.

-"On va voir si il rigole autant maintenant."

Des ricanements eurent lieu un peu partout dans les recrues, tandis que Borsalino allait se lancer. Et hop, il enchaîna tous les obstacles avec une facilité déconcertante. Sans jamais prendre une seule pose pour reprendre son souffle, il arriva rapidement jusqu'à la fin. Et tout aussi calmement qu'il récupéra la serviette qui attendait chaque participant à la fin, et se rassit aux côtés de Sakazuki. Tous les autres le regardait la bouche grande ouverte.

-"Tu verras c'est trop facile, Saka !" dit simplement Borsalino.

-"Il… Il a mit moins de cinq minutes à tout faire !" s'exclama l'un des participants. "Le deuxième est à 8 minutes 43 ! La différence est énorme !"

Zephyr calma tout le monde et une fois remit, ils continuèrent leur test, cependant, ils étaient un peu plus démotivé en voyant les résultats de Borsalino. Puis ce fut au tour de Sakazuki, qui se leva pour passer le test. Des murmures se levèrent d'un peu tout le monde.

-"C'est l'ami du mec balèze. Tu penses qu'il est aussi fort que lui ?"

-"Impossible ! Deux personnes aussi forte que ça ici au même moment ? Ça fait beaucoup !"

Mais il se passa exactement la même chose qu'avec Borsalino. Sakazuki réalisa tout le parcours haut la main sans être essoufflé du tout. Tout le monde le regarda choqué, la bouche grande ouverte. Il arriva devant Borsalino avec un sourire moqueur.

-"Tu avais raison, c'était trop facile, au point que je t'ai même battu !"

Borsalino prit un air indigné. "Je n'étais même pas à fond ! Ce n'est même pas pour de vrai ce truc."

Certaines des jeunes recrues tombèrent en arrière en entendant ça.

-"Il dit qu'il n'était pas à fond…" dit l'un.

-"Ces types là ne sont pas dans le même monde que nous." dit l'autre.

-"Ce sont des monstres !" s'exclamèrent quelques personnes.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque le test se termina enfin. Le moral était tombé au plus bas chez les participants en voyant la prestation de Sakazuki en plus. A présent, ils étaient tous face à Zephyr qui au passage avait récupéré les notes de l'écrit.

-"Très bien, en faisant la moyenne de ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, vous allez être répartis dans différents secteurs et devrez vous rendre à l'endroit annoncé, dès demain matin."

Il commença alors la répartition des rôles. Il y avait de tout, certains étaient seulement là pour faire le ménage, d'autre restaient ici, et d'autres encore partaient sur Grand Line, faisant parti de nouvelles bases Marine. Mais Sakazuki et Borsalino ne faisaient parti d'aucun de ces groupes. Ils attendaient tandis que Zephyr avait fini de lire sa feuille. Son regard se leva de celle-ci, observa tout le monde, puis se posa su les deux amis.

-"Quant à vous deux…" commença-t-il calmement. "Vous venez avec moi sur mon bateau."

Il y eut des murmures parmi les nouvelles recrues, mais Sakazuki et Borsalino acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

Ils faisaient enfin parti de la Marine.


	2. La première bataille

Chapitre 02 : La première bataille

Borsalino et Sakazuki furent présent au levé du soleil face au bateau que leur avait indiqué leur nouveau maître la veille.

-"Pile à l'heure les gamins." s'exclama joyeux Zephyr qui approchait. "Allez-y, montez et installez-vous. Vous faîtes parti de l'équipage maintenant !"

Ils montèrent sur le navire, et après s'être installé, ils revinrent sur le pont pour aller voir leur maître qui donnait des indications aux autres Marines afin que le bateau parte en mer. Il finit par se tourner vers ses deux nouveaux apprentis.

-"A vous voilà ! Pour commencer, lorsque nous irons au Quartier Général, vous me trouverez des vêtements qui prouvent que vous faites parti de la Marine. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'avoir l'uniforme, ça je m'en fout. Ensuite, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur vous ! Pourquoi vous êtes devenu Marine ?"

-"Pour la Justice !" s'exclama Sakazuki automatiquement.

-"Et c'est quoi la Justice pour toi gamin ?"

-"Sauver des vies, empêcher des gens de souffrir." répondit sombrement Borsalino, tandis que Sakazuki acquiesçait.

-"Vous êtes très fort pour votre âge, et on dirait que vos yeux connaissent la vraie vie. Dans quel genre d'endroit avez-vous vécu pour devenir comme ça ?"

Et ils racontèrent rapidement ce qu'ils avaient vu dans leur jeunesse. Trahison, morts, des pirates brûlant tout sur leur passage, l'ambiance générale qui n'était vraiment pas folle.

-"eh bien, je comprends mieux vos capacités !" dit Zephyr.

-"De toute façon, on va devenir tous les deux amiraux et être aussi fort que vous." dit machinalement Borsalino en haussant des épaules.

-"Gamin, tu as du chemin avant d'arriver là !" dit-il en rigolant. "Et c'est pas en glandant rien que vous allez être gradé ! Aller au boulot !"

Il leur donna les instructions afin qu'ils puissent aider les autres Marines à faire naviguer le bateau ou à effectuer les différentes corvées.

Vivre sur un bateau était différent de ce qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'à présent, mais ils s'adaptèrent plutôt vite. Ils s'intégrèrent comme ils purent au sein de l'équipage également, mais leur exploits pendant leur examen de recrutement avaient été rapportés. De plus, le caractère de Sakazuki et l'étrangeté de Borsalino menait à un seul résultat. Les soldats avaient peur de ces deux personnes et préféraient s'en éloigner. Les deux jeunes hommes ne faisaient aucun efforts pour améliorer la situation non plus. Un midi, l'un des soldats avait renversé son plateau sur Sakazuki. Il avait très lentement levé son regard vers lui. Sakazuki avait le visage sombre sous sa casquette qu'il gardait tout le temps qui était également sous une capuche qu'il mettait en plus. Le soldat commença à trembler, et ce ne fut pas sans raison. Il sentit un poids sur sa tête et son menton rencontra le sol bien plus vite qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Puis Sakazuki, après avoir éclaté la tête du soldat au sol, s'en alla sans un mot. Borsalino quant à lui, arriva lentement, comme à son habitude, alors qu'un grand silence avait lieu sur place, et se pencha sur l'homme au sol, curieux.

-"Ooooh, il est encore vivant ! Bravo !"

Et il partit avec une sourire idiot et amusé, les mains dans les poches.

Le temps passa et vint finalement le temps de la première mission. Un pirate était dans les parages, il fallait l'arrêter.

-"Je ne suis pas mécontent de passer à l'action enfin !" dit Sakazuki à son ami en s'assurant que son sabre qui ne le quittait jamais était en bon état.

Ils étaient en train de s'approcher de l'île avec le bateau pirate qui avait accosté. Les ordres étaient clair. Une fois sur l'île, commencer par s'assurer que le bateau ennemi ne puisse pas quitter l'île. Puis ils partiront par groupe afin de rechercher ce pirate.

Ils arrivèrent sur l'île et le groupe de Sakazuki s'occupa du bateau. Borsalino voyant qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, proposa à son groupe de partir directement en ville à la recherche des pirates. Zephyr quant à lui, observait surtout ses soldats.

Sakazuki et son groupe arrêtèrent rapidement les quelques pauvres idiots sur le navire sans problème. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir à la recherche des pirates, un soldat arriva en courant. Il arriva devant Sakazuki et reprit son souffle avant de parler.

-"Sakazuki ! Borsalino m'a envoyé te chercher car il a besoin de renforts ! Les pirates nous avaient tendu un piège et on est tombé dedans. Maitre Zephyr est plus loin avec leur capitaine, il peut pas nous aider."

Le groupe de Sakazuki suivi alors en courant le soldat qui les emmena directement là où se trouvait le reste des Marines. Ils pouvaient voir que certains de leurs camarades étaient au sol blessés. Borsalino se battait en donnant des coups de pieds à tout va, mais il était encerclé. Au loin, Zephyr en était aux mains avec celui qui devait être le capitaine de l'équipage.

-"Vite ! Dépêchons-nous de leur apporter notre aide !" s'écria Sakazuki en dégainant son sabre.

Les soldats de la Marine se lancèrent dans le combat en équilibrant un peu plus leur nombre. Sakazuki rejoint la bataille également, brisant le cercle afin de rejoindre son ami.

-"Alors, tu te laisses avoir et tu tombes dans leur piège ?" taquina-t-il.

-"Je savais qu'on allait les écraser de toute façon." répondit Borsalino avec mauvaise fois en défonçant la mâchoire d'un pirate.

Petit à petit, ils reprirent l'avantage sur l'ennemi et même Zephyr termina son combat calmement. Tous les pirates furent arrêté et les habitants de la ville commencèrent à sortir dans la rue pour féliciter leurs héros. Une fête commença alors et les Marines refusèrent poliment d'y participer et remontèrent sur leur navire afin de partir pour Marine Ford.

La plupart des soldats étaient en train de se reposer mais Zephyr demanda à voir Borsalino et Sakazuki.

-"Je vous ai regardé vous battre tout à l'heure." commença-t-il. "C'est pas mal… mais vous pouvez largement faire mieux !" s'exclama-t-il tout en souriant. "Si j'ai bien vu, toi Sakazuki, tu te bats aussi bien au sabre qu'au poing. Tu penses avant d'agir, et tu expérimentes encore différentes approches. Attention ! Expérimenter sur le terrain peut être dangereux. Quant à toi Borsalino, tu fonces tête baissée, tu te bats avec tes jambes, mais tu à l'air de savoir te battre autrement. Tu es sûr de toi, du coup tu ne réfléchis pas et fonce. J'ai pas raison ?" demanda Zephyr.

Sakazuki hocha de la tête, légèrement surprit de cette analyse en seulement un combat. Borsalino lui, fronçait les sourcils suite à ses commentaires envers lui.

-"Mais vous pouvez faire mieux. Bien mieux." reprit leur maître. "Pour commencer, nous allons apprendre à mieux se placer pour attaquer, ensuite nous apprendrons ce qu'est le Haki, puis à l'utiliser. Et je pense pouvoir dire que vous apprendrez très vite… Déjà, vous n'allez pas rester soldats ! Vous vous êtes vu ?"

Les deux jeunes hommes penchèrent la tête sur le côté sans comprendre. Zephyr rigola en les voyant comme ça et s'expliqua.

-"Vous ne l'avez sans doute pas remarqué, mais vos deux groupes vous ont très bien écouté dès le début, et vous avez su merveilleusement bien les guider. C'est pour cela qu'une fois à Marine Ford, je vais demander à ce que vous soyez gradé au moins au rang de Sergent !"

L'effet fut immédiat. Les deux jeunes hommes écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris de cette promotion si rapide. Sakazuki se mit au garde à vous afin de le remercier.

-"Eh bien finalement, ça va être facile d'être amiral on dirait." dit Borsalino.

Ils étaient tout les deux partis effectuer leurs corvées après avoir parlé à leur maître. Et ils reparlaient de leur surprise.

-"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu as entendu comme moi qu'il fallait que l'on s'améliore. Et puis arrête de le voir comme une course, mais plutôt comme un moyen d'établir la justice de la Marine."

-"Ouais, ouais. En attendant, est-ce que la justice à vraiment besoin qu'on passe le balai ?" demanda Borsalino en baillant.

Le coup qu'il reçut sur la tête lui fit comprendre que c'était un oui.

Au fur et à mesure des mois, Zephyr leur apprit sons sens de la justice, différentes techniques pour se battre, et ils commençaient même déjà à maîtriser le Haki. Zephyr commençait à avoir de nouveaux élèves également, mais les deux jeunes hommes n'y prêtaient pas trop d'attention, ayant pris beaucoup d'avance sur le reste des recrues.

Une nuit, Sakazuki se réveilla et remarqua que son ami n'était pas dans le dortoir. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il remarquait son absence, mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Cette fois-ci il voulait vraiment savoir où il partait toutes les nuits.

Il se leva, et doucement, alla sur le pont du navire. Il chercha seulement quelques minutes, puis le vit, accoudé sur un côté du bateau, regardant dans le vide. Borsalino remarqua enfin que Sakazuki était présent et se redressa légèrement. Sakazuki fut surpris car son ami avait un regard triste. Lui qui habituellement affichait continuellement son sourire idiot en coin, ou alors qui ne semblait rien ressentir du tout. A part lors de la mort de ses parents, Sakazuki ne l'avait jamais vu triste, et encore, à l'époque ça avait été plus de la colère qu'il avait vu sur son visage, pas seulement de la tristesse comme actuellement.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toutes les nuits ?" lui demanda Sakazuki.

-"Ooooh, rien de spécial. Je regarde la mer." répondit Borsalino en haussant des épaules.

-"Et pour de vrai ?" insista Sakazuki, sentant qu'il n'était pas loin de s'énerver.

-"Je pense à Chesa."

Sakazuki ouvrit de grand yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

-"Elle était toujours avec nous, elle attirait les problèmes et nous on la suivit. A présent, plus rien. On commence à être gradé alors qu'elle n'est même pas là." continua Borsalino.

-"Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être sentimental." ricana Sakazuki.

Borsalino haussa à nouveau des épaules.

-"Ça m'arrive contrairement à certains."

-"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?" dit Sakazuki en s'énervant instantanément.

Borsalino eu un sourire en coin, se leva, et partit dans le dortoir sans rien dire. Ce fut alors au tour de Sakazuki de regarder la mer, fulminant à moitié.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ?" se murmura-t-il à lui-même. "Moi aussi elle me manque ! Bien plus qu'il ne le crois… Mais c'est elle qui nous avait dit de ne pas l'attendre… En plus c'est Borsalino qui nous attirait le plus de problème…"

Plongé dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, il resta un moment comme ça, à contempler la mer avant de repartir se coucher.

Les mois qui suivirent se ressemblèrent pour devenir des années. Les deux jeunes hommes continuaient à progresser. Ils réussissaient toutes leurs missions sans jamais le moindre problème. Zephyr continuait à leur apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait. Ils continuaient à prendre en masse également. Que ce soit en largeur ou en hauteur. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de prendre des nouvelles de leur amie Chesa, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de toujours plus monter en grade.

Ils finirent eux aussi par être séparé, se voyant moins souvent. Au début, ce fut étrange pour eux, étant donné que ça faisait de nombreuses années qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours. Mais ils faisaient les missions séparément, avec leur propre bateau, et leur propre équipage. Ils devinrent également très rapidement Vice-Amiraux à peu de temps d'intervalle.

Sakazuki avait été gradé en premier, mais cela avait rendu jaloux Borsalino qui avait du coup éclaté trois équipages de pirates au passage et de les emmener au Quartier Général afin de demander le poste lui aussi.

* * *

Alors oui ce chapitre peut donner l'impression que tout se passe vite et que c'est bâclé (ben c'est vrai). Mais c'est pour passer plus vite à une partie intéressante !


	3. Un pirate déjà connu

Chapitre 03 : Un pirate déjà connu

Sakazuki était de retour à Marine Ford après une nouvelle mission réussie. Il avait été appelé par une réunion d'urgence entre les amiraux et les Vices-Amiraux.

A peine arrivé, qu'il vit l'une des personnes qu'il souhaitait le moins voir. Le Vice-Amiral Kuzan. C'était un type dont il se souvenait à peine lorsqu'il s'entraînait encore avec Zephyr. La seule chose qui l'avait vraiment marqué était le fait que Kuzan essayait de tout faire pour ressembler à leur maître. Il allait même jusqu'à boire cet immonde alcool, alors qu'il n'était même pas majeur, juste pour faire comme Zephyr.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, i pas si longtemps que ça, Borsalino avait été le premier à le reconnaître. Mais il s'était vite intéressé à un autre sujet. Sakazuki, lui, s'était méfié car Kuzan était venu avec Garp, un autre personnage qu'il n'appréciait guère. Kuzan est très vite devenu Vice Amiral lui aussi, et une très grande haine apparue entre eux. Borsalino les observait souvent se disputer sur absolument tous les sujets, sans pour autant prendre parti. Ils ne s'entendaient sur absolument rien. Mais le pire était leur vision totalement opposée de comment devrait fonctionner la Marine. Cependant, en public ils évitaient au possible de s'adresser la parole afin de ne pas montrer leur haine l'un envers l'autre, par pur professionnalisme.

A présent, Kuzan était adossé contre l'un des piliers du ponton et attendait que Sakazuki arrive à son niveau. Ce dernier, baissa la tête et essaya de marcher le plus vite possible afin qu'il ne vienne pas lui parler. Mais Kuzan en avait décidé autrement. Il le rattrapa sans aucun mal et marcha nonchalamment à côté de lui.

-"J'aurai préféré que tu y passes cette fois-ci." commença Kuzan d'un ton naturel.

-"Et moi j'aimerai bien que tu te noies, maintenant que tu as un fruit du démon et que tu ne sais plus nager, pourtant, je ne t'attends pas à la fin de tes missions." soupira Sakazuki.

-"Tu es le dernier à arriver surtout ! Tout le monde t'attend, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Même Borsalino a été plus rapide malgré toute la lenteur dont il fait preuve."

-"Et mon poing dans la gueule, tu veux voir si il est lent ?" marmonna Sakazuki.

-"Toujours aussi poli toi ! En tout cas dépêche-toi, la réunion est dans dix minutes !"

Puis Kuzan partit de son côté, tandis qu'au même moment Borsalino arriva.

-"Salut !" salua-t-il. "Ça s'est bien passé ?" Borsalino sembla enfin voir Kuzan qui partait et Sakazuki sur les nerfs. "Ah, vous vous êtes déjà vu ? Ça n a pas traîné."

-"Je ne le supporte pas ce crétin !" dit Sakazuki furieux.

-"Oh mais je pense que c'est réciproque !" déclara Borsalino en hochant de la tête. "Tu viens, on va être en retard."

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion où se trouvait déjà tout le monde. Borsalino retarda encore un peu le début de la réunion en se préparant un thé et en prenant tout son temps avant de s'asseoir, ignorant les regards furieux autour de lui. Kuzan, qui était assis à côté de Sakazuki, commençait déjà à s'endormir. Tout le monde regardait le tout nouvel Amiral en Chef et anciennement Amiral, Sengoku. Il était en train de taper des doigts sur la table avec impatience.

-"Très bien. Une fois que tout le monde aura fini de prendre tout son temps, nous pourrons commencer." dit-il avec agacement.

Borsalino s'assit enfin à sa place et fit un sourire à l'Amiral en Chef, pour lui signaler qu'il était prêt. Celui-ci poussa un soupir avant de redevenir sérieux.

-"Bien, si j'ai fait appel à vous ce n'est pas pour rien." commença-t-il. "Nous rencontrons en ce moment même une très grande menace. En effet, un pirate a englouti une île entière en exterminant toute sa population."

Des murmures de surprise fusèrent dans toute la salle.

-"Engloutir ? Comment ça se fait ?" finit par demander l'un des gradés.

-"Ce que nous avons pu en conclure d'après le témoignage reçu, c'est que ce pirate a dû manger le fruit des Ténèbres. Tout ce que notre témoin a vu, ce sont des vagues de ténèbres absorber l'île et tout son contenu, et il n'en ressortait que des débris."

-"Comment a-t-il pu y avoir un témoin alors ?"

-"Ce pirate l'a laissé vivre afin qu'il puisse nous trouver et tout nous raconter. Il a tenu à vous dire qu'il fallait qu'on le voit."

-"Même… même les enfants ont…"

Mais le Vice-Amiral ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Sengoku hocha de la tête afin de confirmer, sombrement. Un silence pesant planait sur la salle.

-"Il faut l'arrêter le plus rapidement possible." continua Sengoku. "Qui sait, il s'en prendra peut-être à une autre île prochainement. Tant qu'il est en liberté, le monde est en danger !"

-"De quelle île s'agit-il ?" demanda Kuzan.

-"Il s'agit d'une petite île de North Blue. L'île de Clinston."

Un bruit de porcelaine se brisant retentit dans la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Borsalino qui avait lâché sa tasse, se brisant et répandant son contenu sur le sol. Il semblait comme pétrifié.

-"Vous avez dit que tout le monde avait péri, c'est ça ?" demanda Sakazuki la mâchoire crispée.

Kuzan vit qu'il serrait les accoudoirs de sa chaise tellement fort, que la chaise commençait à faire des couinements de mécontentement.

-"Oui, mais…" commença Sengoku mais il fut coupé par Garp.

-"Dîtes-moi vous deux. Il me semble que vous venez de North Blue, mais de quelle île venez-vous précisément ?"

La compréhension de la situation se lisait sur la moitié des visages comme pour Sengoku, alors que l'autre moitié, comme Kuzan, affichait de l'effarement. Les accoudoirs de Sakazuki finirent par exploser en petits morceaux.

-"L'île de Clinston, monsieur." répondit Sakazuki en grinçant des dents et en regardant le sol.

Le silence revint dans la pièce, mais ne fut pas très long. Borsalino commença a ouvrir la bouche, voulant parler, mais Sengoku ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-"Vous n'irez pas à sa poursuite." dit-il sèchement.

-"Pourquoi ?" s'exclama Sakazuki en se levant.

-"J'ai dit non." répliqua fermement Sengoku en se levant lui aussi.

Borsalino se leva à son tour, menaçant, le visage emplit de colère. Suite à ça, et craignant à ce que la situation dérape, plusieurs Vice-Amiraux se levèrent afin de se tenir prêt à les retenir si besoin. La tension était palpable dans la pièce, mais plus personne ne bougeait.

-"Vous êtes beaucoup trop impliqué personnellement." dit Tsuru calmement et lançant un regard sévère afin que tout le monde reprenne sa place. "Vous risquez plus d'agir pour la vengeance que pour la justice."

-"Mais nous connaissons ce pirate ! Depuis que nous sommes gamins." expliqua Borsalino.

-"Nous savons où il se trouve et comment il pense !" surenchérit Sakazuki en hurlant à moitié.

-"Vous nous donnerez toutes les informations que vous avez alors. Mais vous ne bougerez pas d'ici. Le sujet est clos." affirma Sengoku d'un ton sévère.

Sakazuki s'apprêtait à réargumenter, et commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais Sengoku fut plus rapide.

-"LE SUJET EST CLOS !" hurla-t-il.

Sakazuki se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce et mit un coup de poing dans la porte, qui vola en éclat. Borsalino le suivit et ils quittèrent la pièce. Kuzan eu tout de même un peu de peine en les voyant comme ça.

-"Ah la jeunesse !" souffla Garp. "En attendant, il faut que quelqu'un les surveille en attendant qu'on décide de comment nous allons nous y prendre avec ce pirate."

* * *

Plus loin dans un bureau où Sakazuki était en train de détruire tout le mobilier, Borsalino regardait pas la fenêtre.

-"Dis, tu crois qu'elle…" commença-t-il.

-"Bien sûr qu'elle est morte !" hurla Sakazuki. "Chesa, comme son père, et Satoshi qui était là-bas aussi ! Et nous on était pas là. On connaissait ce pirate, mais comme il ne faisait pas parler de lui, nous n'avons rien fait…"

Borsalino ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Puis il se leva et fit face à Sakazuki qui n'avait plus rien à détruire à présent.

-"On va préparer nos deux navires, et on va y aller." dit-il fermement.

-"Et les ordres ?"

-"Depuis quand on fait attention à ça ?" demanda Borsalino en haussant des épaules. "Profitons qu'ils soient encore en réunion pour y aller."

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils demandèrent à leur équipage respectif de se préparer à partir le plus rapidement possible. Les soldats couraient partout pour être prêt à temps. Alors que Sakazuki et Borsalino planifiaient la trajectoire à suivre, ils ne sentirent pas une présence arriver dans leur dos.

-"Je savais que vous viendriez ici et que vous désobéiriez aux ordres."

Ils se retournèrent et virent que Kuzan les observait. Borsalino ne réfléchit pas, il essaya de lui donner un coup de pied, que Kuzan esquiva et leva rapidement les mains en l'air pour se rendre.

-"Du calme, du calme ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous dénoncer, et encore moins pour me battre !" dit-il précipitamment.

-"Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait te croire ?" demanda Sakazuki.

-"Je me dis que si j'avais été à votre place, j'aurai agit de la même manière." déclara-t-il. "Du coup, je leur ai dit que j'allais voir si vous n'étiez pas là et ensuite, je leur dirai que je suis arrivé trop tard." il se tourna vers Sakazuki avec un sourire moqueur. "On n aura qu'à dire que tu as une dette envers moi après. Qui sait, ça pourrait peut-être me sauver la mise un jour !"

Sakazuki se retint de le frapper de toutes ses forces, tandis qu'un soldat arriva.

-"Monsieur, tout est prêt pour le départ !"

-"Très bien, nous partons." déclara-t-il.

-"C'est pour cette fille c'est ça ?" demanda Kuzan. "Celle dont vous parliez souvent."

Le manque de réponse confirma ce qu'il pensait. Les préparatifs étant prêt, il fut temps de partir et Kuzan se dirigeait vers le Quartier Général, tranquillement en sifflotant.

Borsalino et Sakazuki savaient exactement où aller. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, le pirate se cachait toujours au même endroit. Tel qu'ils connaissaient l'incroyable inexistence de l'intelligence de ce pirate, il y avait très peu de chance qu'il ait bougé depuis. Lui qui les avait tant fait souffrir auparavant. Il avait tué leurs parents à tous les deux, dont ceux de Borsalino sous leurs yeux. Et à présent, il détruisait l'île toute entière.

De nombreux souvenirs leur revinrent en tête au fur et à mesure du trajet, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Il était temps de venger tout ça.

* * *

Et voilà, un peu d'action ne fait pas de mal ! Par contre... RIP Chesa :'( :'(

Oui dans la joie et la bonne humeur :)


	4. L'heure de la vengeance

Chapitre 04 : L'heure de la vengeance

Sakazuki et Borsalino voyaient leur objectif s'approcher à vue d'œil. Leur navire se rapprochait d'une toute petite île. Là-bas se trouvait un village qui était pratiquement désert depuis des années. C'était là qu habitaient les pirates qu'ils recherchaient. Au port de l'île se trouvait leur bateau, voile noire apparente.

Les bateaux de la Marine se mirent de chaque côté du bateau de pirate, et les soldats commencèrent à descendre de leur navire le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible, suivant les ordres des Vices-Amiraux, armes à la main. Ils formèrent un demi-cercle devant le bateau, le tenant en joug. Borsalino arriva d'un côté, tandis que Sakazuki arriva de l'autre.

Sur le bateau pirate, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui jouaient aux cartes dans la cabine du navire. Ils furent interrompus lorsque la porte de la cabine explosa, dû à un coup de pied de Borsalino.

-"Salut !" dit-il froidement.

Les deux pirates essayèrent de s'enfuir, apeurés, mais chacun fut attrapé par les deux Vice-Amiraux. L'un d'eux commença à pleurer, tandis que l'autre se débattait, sans résultat.

-"Dîtes-moi où est votre capitaine." dit Sakazuki d'un ton menaçant à l'homme qui se débattait.

-"Jamais !" lui répondit-il.

-"Mauvaise réponse." dit Borsalino.

Et Sakazuki mit au pirate un coup de poing dans le ventre, lui coupant totalement le souffle. Les deux Vices-Amiraux tournèrent leur tête vers celui qui pleurait. Ce dernier se rendit compte que c'était à son tour et paniqua totalement. Il essayait de partir en courant, malgré la poigne ferme de Borsalino. Il essayait également d'appeler à l'aide, mais visiblement personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

-"Où est votre capitaine ?" répéta Sakazuki

-"Je peux pas… je peux pas vous le dire ! Il va me tuer sinon !" s'écria le pirate.

Borsalino souleva le pirate en l'air pour que leur visage soient à la même hauteur.

-"Tu crois qu'on va te faire quoi nous, si tu nous dis rien ?"

-"Il a tellement changé… Ce n'est plus le même depuis…"

-"Arrête Ryosuki !" hurla l'autre pirate.

Sakazuki le fit taire en lui redonnant un coup de poing dans l'estomac, lui faisant perdre connaissance cette fois-ci.

-"Depuis ?" fit Sakazuki d'un ton menaçant, faisant comprendre à Ryosuki que s'il ne se dépêchait pas à raconter la suite, il allait avoir le même traitement.

-"Depuis qu'il a mangé son fruit du démon !" dit le pirate précipitamment. "Avant, on faisait certes les rebelles, mais là… Il est obsédé par le pouvoir. Il veut tout conquérir. Je ne veux pas de ça. Si je vous dis où il est, vous me laisserez ?" demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers Sakazuki.

Ce dernier regarda Borsalino et ils se comprirent sans un mot car Sakazuki regarda à nouveau Ryosuki.

-"Dis-moi où est ton capitaine." finit-il par dire.

-"Il attend que vous veniez. Ce qu'il veut faire, c'est vous écraser, puis renvoyer vos corps à la Marine avant de partir sur Grand Line. Donc il vous attend dans la très grande maison au bout de la rue principale. Cependant, vous ne réussirez pas à le vaincre."

-"Ça, c'est pas à toi d'en décider." dit Borsalino en se rapprochant de l'extérieur, l'emmenant avec lui.

-"Je connais un moyen de vous donner plus de chance de l'emporter." dit Ryosuki.

-"Comment être sur que ce n'est pas un piège ?" fit Sakazuki méfiant.

-"Vous verrez bien en fouillant tout le rez-de-chaussée avant d'aller à l'étage." dit le pirate. "Il vous attendra en haut, il est sûr de sa victoire. Alors voilà, je vous ai tout dit. C'est bon, je suis libre ?"

Borsalino sortit de la cabine et jeta le pirate à terre, devant les soldats de la Marine. Sakazuki fit la même chose avec l'autre.

-"Attachez-les et emmenez-les sur mon bateau." dit-il.

-"Mais vous aviez dit…" commença Ryosuki.

Mais Borsalino se pencha sur lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-"Vous avez détruits notre île, pourquoi on vous laisserez partir ? Quand on commence quelque chose, on l'assume jusqu'au bout !"

Les Marines embarquèrent les deux pirates, tandis que les autres soldats suivirent Sakazuki et Borsalino, qui avançaient sur la rue principale, vers l'endroit que leur avait indiqué le pirate juste avant.

-"Et si c'est un piège ?" demanda Sakazuki.

-"Alors on n'aura même plus à les chercher pour tous les avoir." répondit Borsalino.

Ils fracassèrent la porte ensemble et la bataille commença immédiatement. Leurs soldats passèrent entre eux en courant afin de s'attaquer aux pirates. Le combat faisait rage, mais les Marines prenaient largement le dessus. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux et plus fort qu'eux.

Soudain, une explosion retentit à l'étage et des soldats furent projeté dans les escaliers, avant de retomber inconscients. Par réflexe, Borsalino et Sakazuki se dirigèrent vers les escaliers dans le but de monter à l'étage, mais ils furent interrompu par l'un des soldats.

-"Vice-Amiral Sakazuki ! Vice-Amiral Borsalino ! Nous avons trouvé ceci au fond du bâtiment, dans une pièce à part."

Il tendit vers eux une simple boîte en bois, mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-"Un fruit du démon !" s'exclama Borsalino. "C'est lequel ?"

-"Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais intéressé plus que ça à ces fruit." dit Sakazuki en prenant la boîte.

Ils restèrent là, à regarder le fruit, sans trop savoir quoi en faire.

-"Tu devrais le manger." dit Borsalino.

-"Pourquoi pas toi ?" répondit Sakazuki.

-"Parce que tu es le premier à avoir prit la boîte." dit Borsalino comme si c'était évident. "Ce pouvoir ne sera pas de trop pour battre leur capitaine. Même à deux ça risque d'être compliqué."

Sakazuki regarda le fruit. Manger ce genre de fruit sans connaître son pouvoir pouvait également être dangereux. A la place d'être plus fort, il pourrait être handicapé par ce pouvoir. Et ça durerait toute sa vie.

Lorsqu'il y pensait, ça avait bien fonctionné pour Kuzan, et il était devenu bien plus fort avec son nouveau pouvoir. Et son maître Zephyr lui avait apprit un jour que peu importait des capacités et du talent d'un personne. Ce qui importait vraiment était ce qu'on en faisait, et il savait qu'il finirait par trouver comment utiliser son pouvoir au mieux, quel qu'il soit.

Il se décida donc enfin et prit le fruit étrange dans sa main. Il était rouge et de forme très étrange, comme la plupart des fruits du démon. Il retint son souffle, puis commença à manger le fruit. A la première bouchée, il grimaça. C'était vraiment infecte. Mais il continua, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé entièrement le fruit. Borsalino le regardait et ne tenait plus en place.

-"Alors ?" demanda-t-il.

Sakazuki attendit encore un peu, regardant ses mains, ses bras. Mais aucun changement.

-"Rien." dit-il un peu déçu. "J'ai un peu chaud, c'est tout."

-"Normal que tu as chaud." dit Borsalino. "Tu as vu l'agitation qu'il y a ici ? Bon tant pis pour le fruit. Faut y aller."

Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers pour arriver à l'étage. La porte ne tenait plus très bien à cause de l'explosion qui avait eu lieu auparavant. L'étage n était composé que d'une seule très grande pièce. Elle avait été aménagée un peu comme une salle du trône et tout au bout se trouvait le capitaine des pirates.

La colère apparut immédiatement sur le visage des deux Marines tandis que le pirate commença à rire, son rire résonnant dans tout le hall.

-"De tout ceux que la Marine aurait pu envoyer, c'est vous deux qui venez !" ricana le pirate avant de recommencer à rire. "Les deux larves. Celles de la misérable île dont je viens. Je vous ai déjà écrasé quand vous n'étiez que des mioches, je vais recommencer aujourd'hui."

-"Je t'ai déjà arrêté auparavant." dit Borsalino.

-"C'est vrai. Ton merveilleux père a eut pitié de moi et m'a relâché. D'ailleurs dis-moi, qu'est-ce que l'on ressent lorsque sa mère meurt à quelques centimètres de soi, mais que l'on ne peut rien faire ? Et de voir son père la suivre auprès des morts ?"

Il éclata de rire alors que Borsalino tremblait de rage. Il s'élança en courant et essaya de donner un coup au pirate, mais son coup fut dévié et finit directement dans la main du pirate. Ce dernier jeta Borsalino, qui termina dans un meuble qui fut réduit en miette sous le choc.

-"Vous auriez dû voir ça ! Voir cette misérable île partir dans le néant, c'était plus que plaisant."

Borsalino essaya de réattaquer, avec Sakazuki cette fois, mais ça se termina de la même manière. Ils finirent par finir dans le décor. Borsalino avait un filet de sang qui coulait le long du visage. Ils continuèrent ainsi plusieurs assauts, mais son grand succès. Enfin, Borsalino fut plus rapide et réussit à mettre un coup directement dans le visage du pirate qui traversa toute la salle et détruire un pan du mur. Le pirate se redressa furieux.

-"Pourquoi ça vous fait quelque chose que l'île soit détruite ? Vous la détestiez aussi !"

-"Il y avait des innocents sur cette île." murmura Sakazuki essoufflé. "Et certains étaient nos amis."

Le pirate éclata de rire à nouveau.

-"Ah, la petite peste ! Je suis bien heureux qu'elle y soit passée ! Comme j'aurai aimé la voir souffrir et voir le désespoir dans ses yeux. En plus, ses deux chers amis n'étaient pas là pour elle."

Il parlait beaucoup trop. Borsalino comptait bien repartir à l'attaque, mais il sentit quelque chose et tourna la tête. Ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

-"Sakazuki… Tu fumes !" fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

En effet, Sakazuki était totalement en train de fumer et même une partie de son bras devenait rouge et bouillonnait. Ils comprirent tous les deux que c'était le pouvoir du fruit du démon, et qu'il valait mieux l'utiliser le temps que Sakazuki réussissait à le maîtriser.

Borsalino s'éclipsa de l'étage, tandis que des gouttes de magma coulaient au sol, y mettant le feu, mais cela n'atteignait absolument pas Sakazuki.

-"A ce que je vois, tu as mangé mon second fruit du démon." dit le pirate. "Pratique non ? Je les ai volé à un marchant une fois, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était ! Grâce à ce pouvoir, on peut faire beaucoup plus de chose. On peut même conquérir Grand Line !"

-"Tu parles trop." marmonna Sakazuki.

Il laissait des traces de pas brûlé derrière lui et la température augmentait de plus en plus. Sakazuki s'élança et tout son bras se transforma en un bras de lave en fusion. Il poussa un cri en le frappant de toutes ses forces, et le pirate dû mettre ses deux mains pour bloquer le coup. Des sortes de flammes noir apparurent de ses mains qui bloquèrent le coup de Sakazuki mais en plus, le magma disparaissait et son bras redevint normal.

-"Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi." dit le pirate. "Même Barbe Blanche et Gold Roger seront impuissant !"

Sakazuki ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant. Il continua à forcer son pouvoir et ne lâcha pas, continuant à pousser les deux mains du pirate. Son corps entier redevint de la lave et il commença à en répandre partout, mais sur le pirate cela ne faisait aucun effet.

Et soudain, le pirate partit en l'air, un pied dans le visage. Borsalino était redevenu et il avait profité de la surprise afin de surprendre le pirate. Lorsque celui-ci atterrit, le sol étant déjà bien abîmé par la lave de Sakazuki, il s'effondra totalement et les trois combattant tombèrent au rez-de-chaussée.

Il n'y avait plus personne et Sakazuki comprit que Borsalino avait fait sortir les soldats, prévoyant ça. Sakazuki se dépêcha profitant que le pirate était désemparé pour lui mettre sur l'un des poignets, les menottes en granit marin qu'il avait prise au cas où.

-"Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait." dit Sakazuki, ses deux bras devenant en fusion à nouveau.

-"Je t'en pris, ne fais pas ça ! Je vais arrêter, je te le promets !" supplia le pirate.

-"Tu as été relâché une fois, mais ça n'arrivera plus." dit froidement Borsalino.

-"Pitié, non." supplia le pirate, tandis qu'il essayait de reculer.

Les cris de douleur du pirate retentirent dans tout le bâtiment et même en dehors. Mais seul Borsalino et Sakazuki ressortirent de cet endroit.

Ils commencèrent à avancer vers le port, mais Sakazuki remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses soldats détournaient le regard lorsqu'il s'approchait et se comportaient de façon étrange. Il pensa enfin à quelque chose qu'il s'empressa de vérifier. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas reconstitué son corps comme il fallait et qu'il lui manquait un bout. Mais Borsalino l'aurait forcément pré…

Il s'arrêta net, faisant arrêter tout le monde.

-"Borsalino ?"

-"Oui ?" dit celui-ci en se tournant innocemment vers lui, tandis que les bras de Sakazuki se chauffait à grande vitesse.

"Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que j'étais en caleçon ?!" hurla-t-il en essayant de lui donner un coup, mais Borsalino esquiva.

-"Oula, ça devient dangereux quand tu t'énerves. Et puis je pensais que tu avais remarqué et que tu ne disais rien parce que tu aimais ce nouveau style." affirma-t-il avec son sourire idiot.

Ils recommencèrent à marcher comme si de rien était, choquant à moitié les soldats qui les suivaient.

-"Faudra que j'apprenne à mieux contrôler ce pouvoir." fit Sakazuki calmement.

Une fois arrivé au port, ils enfermèrent les quelques prisonniers qu'ils avaient fait et repartirent chacun sur leur bateau.

Sakazuki, une fois rhabillé, remonta sur le pont du bateau qui partait pour Marine Ford. Lui et Borsalino, sans le savoir, pensaient exactement la même chose :

Au final, leur douleur n'avait pas disparue, et en plus il va falloir affronter l'Amiral Sengoku à leur arrivée.


	5. Enfin Amiral

Chapitre 05 : Enfin Amiral

Les deux bateaux de la Marine arrivaient à Marine Ford. Sakazuki et Borsalino savaient tout deux ce qui les attendait. Ils allaient devoir payer pour avoir désobéi aux ordres. Mais peu importait, même si c'était à refaire, ils referaient la même chose. Tous deux comptaient ne plus avoir aucune pitié envers les pirates. Le risque ne sera plus permis pour ne plus avoir de blessés.

Les deux bateaux s'arrêtèrent au port, et tout le monde descendit, y compris les prisonniers, tous enchaînés, afin qu'ils puissent changer de navire et être emmené à la prison d'Impel Down.

Lorsque Borsalino et Sakazuki descendirent de leur navire respectif, ils furent rapidement tous deux entourés par des soldats. Ils ne firent rien, et les suivirent jusqu'à Tsuru qui les attendait les bras croisés. Elle semblait furieuse, et Borsalino commença même à chercher un moyen de fuir la vieille femme au cas où. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle avec le soldat qui les avait emmené.

-"Vice-Amiral Tsuru ! Voici le Vice-Amiral Sakazuki et le Vice-Amiral Borsalino, comme vous l'avez demandé !" dit le soldat en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

-"Oui, je vois bien qu'ils sont là." répondit-elle agacée. "Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, allez prévenir le lieutenant de préparer le bateau car nous avons déjà une nouvelle mission."

Le soldat se remit à nouveau au garde-à-vous, puis partit en courant. Tsuru fixait toujours les deux Vice-Amiraux face à elle, l'un après l'autre. Sakazuki n'hésitait pas à la défier du regard, tandis que Borsalino contemplait ses chaussures. La vieille femme finit par pousser un soupir tout en se retournant.

-"Il fallait que vous en fassiez qu'à votre tête pas vrai ? Suivez-moi."

-"On va voir l'Amiral en Chef ?" demanda Sakazuki en la suivant.

-"Bien sûr ! Vous avez désobéi ! Vous n'auriez pas dû aller là-bas. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une vengeance qui ne vous fera même pas oublier les pertes que vous avez eu ?" fit-elle gravement. Le manque de réponse confirma ce qu'elle pensait. "Il serait temps que vous compreniez… Ce sont les risques du métier. Je pensais que Zephyr vous avait appris tout ça. Tout le monde ici risque quelque chose, et si nous commençons à agir n'importe comment, qu'est ce que nous allons devenir ? Vous voulez qu'on finisse par agir comme des pirates ?"

Et le sermon continua jusqu'au bureau de Sengoku. Elle savait dire les mots blessant et touchait toujours là où ça faisait mal, mais aucun ne pouvait répondre, car elle avait toujours raison également. Tsuru s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau et l'ouvrit en faisant entrer Sakazuki et poussa Borsalino qui n'avait pas très envie d'entrer là-dedans. Dans le bureau se trouvait Sengoku, les mains jointes sous son menton. Il y avait également Zephyr et Garp. En voyant tous les anciens devant eux, Sakazuki et Borsalino échangèrent un regard inquiet. La suite n'allait pas du tout être plaisante. Mais personne ne disait rien. Ils attendaient la tension était insoutenable.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Tout le monde se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

-"Vous m'avez appelé Amiral ?" demanda Kuzan. En voyant tout ce monde dans le bureau, le calcul se fit très rapidement dans sa tête. "Alala, je viens d'oublier, mais on m'attend en urgence !"

Et il commença à refermer la porte en voulant partir, mais Garp fut plus rapide.

-"Viens ici gamin !" dit Garp en l'attrapant par le col.

Kuzan fut emmené à côté des deux fautifs déjà présents. Garp referma la porte et le carnage commença. Il y eut beaucoup de cris de la part de Sengoku. Des critiques de la part de leur maître aussi, ce qui les blessa tous les trois. Ils reçurent également un coup chacun de sa part. Kuzan essayait de se défendre au début, mais il abandonna rapidement quand Sengoku lui expliqua d'un air menaçant que le fait de les avoir laissé partir était grave et que ses excuses ne tenaient pas. Les cris semblaient durer depuis des heures, ils avaient perdu la notion du temps. Quand arriva enfin le moment où Sengoku s'arrêta de parler. Borsalino n'en fut pas mécontent, car il était en train de se dire que si ça continuait comme ça, il risquait de perdre son ouïe.

-"Ce n'est pas tout…" fit plus calmement Sengoku.

Les trois Vice-Amiraux se crispèrent. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir se passer à présent.

-"Avant que tout cela n'arrive, je voulais vous dire qu'une place en tant qu'Amiral s'était libérée, vu que je suis devenu Amiral en Chef. Et je comptais te la proposer Sakazuki."

Les trois hommes au centre de la pièce écarquillèrent les yeux. Ce changement de sujet était plus qu'inattendu. Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi qu'il lui proposait. D'autant plus étrange après leur avoir hurlé dessus pendant environ un quart d'heure.

-"Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée !" dit sévèrement Sengoku.

-"Allons, je crois qu'ils ont compris à force !" s'exclama Garp en faisant une grosse tape dans le dos de Sakazuki qui grimaça sous la violence du coup. "Ce sont des gamins, ils apprennent encore !"

Soudain le visage de Garp devint menaçant, faisant reculer Kuzan d'un pas.

-"De toute façon, ils ne recommenceront pas, pas vrai ?"

Les trois Vice-Amiraux firent non de la tête et Garp commença à rire.

-"Parfait ! Le problème est réglé alors ! Allez oust les jeunes !"

Sengoku fronça les sourcils puis finit par leur faire signe de partir, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. Une fois dans le couloir et la porte refermée, la pression retomba aussitôt. Borsalino se plaça dos au mur, la tête en arrière, et Kuzan poussa un long soupir. Même Sakazuki fut moins crispé.

-"Pffui ! On l'a échappé belle !" souffla Borsalino.

-"Ça m'apprendra à vouloir vous venir en aide !" se plaignit Kuzan. "En plus, tu t'en sors avec une promotion." continua-t-il en fixant Sakazuki.

-"C'est vrai ça ! Tu es le seul récompensé dans l'histoire." se plaignit Borsalino. "Ça veut dire qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à avoir aussi un fruit du démon, comme toi pour être Amiral."

Et sur ces mots, il partit bien décidé à faire ce qu'il avait dit. Kuzan le regarda faire, dépité.

-"Il est au courant que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ? Et du coup tu as mangé un fruit du démon ?" demanda-t-il à Sakazuki.

-"Celui du magma. A croire que nous sommes fait pour être totalement opposé, même nos pouvoirs le sont." fit Sakazuki avec un sourire narquois avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Lui n'avait qu'une chose en tête, il y était arrivé, il était devenu Amiral.

Pendant ce temps, Borsalino était bien décidé lui aussi à avoir son fruit du démon. Il repartit donc à l'aventure, arrêtant tout le monde sur son passage pour leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas la connaissance d'un fruit du démon en circulation. Il posait même la question aux pirates, et comme ceux-ci, totalement effrayés la plupart du temps, lui répondit qu'ils ne savaient pas, il défoulait sa frustration en détruisant le bateau pirate avant d'envoyer les pirates au QG. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il cherchait son fruit partout.

Jusqu'au jour où un soldat traversa le bateau en courant vers Borsalino.

-"Vice-Amiral ! L'Amiral Akainu vous appel !" s'écria le soldat.

Borsalino tourna vers lui une tête intriguée. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement de qui il s'agissait avant de se souvenir que c'était le nouveau nom de Sakazuki. Leur réputation augmentant énormément, ils avaient eu des surnoms que tous utilisaient, mais comme c'était nouveau, il avait du mal à s'en souvenir à chaque fois.

Il se leva donc lentement, et se déplaça tout aussi lentement vers sa cabine, là où l'attendait l'escargophone.

-"Oui, allô ?" fit-il calmement.

-"Tu pouvais pas venir plus vite ?" dit Sakazuki visiblement agacé.

-"Ton nouveau poste t'as rendu encore plus impatient on dirait." dit Borsalino amusé.

-"Je suis agacé à cause de tes conneries ! Tu sais que nous avons reçu plusieurs plainte à cause de toi ? Tu fais peur aux gens à cause de ton histoire de fruit du démon."

-"Mais je ramène plein de pirates aussi ! Avec le début de la grande Ère de Piraterie, c'est pas ce qui manque sur la mer." fit Borsalino fière de lui.

-"Justement, arrête de les envoyer ici, emmène les directement à Impel Down. On sait plus quoi en faire ici !" s'exclama Akainu furieux.

-"Ah… d'accord."

-"Il serait temps que tu te rende un peu plus utile. Il y a une vente aux enchères un peu spéciale qui va se passer à Sabaondy. J'aimerai que tu y aille pour t'assurer qu'elle se passe bien."

-"C'est tout ?" dit Borsalino déçu.

"L'article fart est un fruit du démon, alors prend ton argent et va l'acheter ! Ça devrait te donner une raison supplémentaire d'y aller non ?"

-"Oooh !"

Sur cela, la conversation se termina et Borsalino ordonna de prendre la direction de Sabaondy. Il était bien décidé à récupérer ce fruit.

Une fois arrivé sur l'île, il essaya de rejoindre le bon endroit, tout en se perdant plusieurs fois. Sur place, il entra dans le bâtiment où les enchères avaient commencés, mais avec des objets de moindre importance.

-"Et enfin, le moment que vous attendez tous ! Voici un fruit du démon de type Logia ! Le fruit du flash, ou autrement dit, avec ça vous pouvez devenir un homme lumière !" annonça l'animateur des enchères.

Les prix flambèrent aussitôt. De très grosses sommes étaient proposées, ce qui embêta Borsalino qui se grattait la tête. Il n'avait pas autant d'argent et ne comptait pas payer pour quelque chose comme ça.

-"Que tout le monde lève les mains en l'air !" s'écria quelqu'un.

Des cris retentirent lorsque plusieurs pirates levèrent leurs armes, les pointant sur tout le monde. Leur chef monta sur la petite scène et attrapa le fruit du démon.

-"Je vais prendre ça, moi." dit-il.

-"Je ne pense pas non." fit Borsalino qui se faisait enfin remarquer.

Et d'un coup de pied, il envoya l'un des pirates à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-"C'est… C'est le Vice-Amiral Kizaru !" s'exclama quelqu'un.

Et il ne fallu pas plus de deux minutes pour qu'il les écrase tous. Il marcha tranquillement vers leur chef qui avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Il essaya de tirer sur Borsalino, mais celui-ci esquiva facilement la balle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le Marine prit le fruit des mains du pirate avant de l'envoyer valser lui aussi. Le fruit était jaune et avait la forme d'une drôle d'étoile. Borsalino se pencha alors sur l'animateur des enchères qui était encore terrifié à cause des pirates.

-"Vous permettez que je vous l'empreinte ? C'est pour le mettre en sécurité." dit Borsalino avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui était terrifiant en réalité.

L'animateur hocha de la tête, ne voulant pas le contrarier. Borsalino repartit donc avec le fruit à la main, heureux de sa réussite. Il annonça à ses hommes qu'ils partaient pour Marine Ford. En chemin, il commença à manger son fruit. Il fit une grimace car il était vraiment mauvais, mais continua à le manger tout de même.

Arrivé à Marine Ford, il voulut utiliser son pouvoir afin de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière directement dans le bureau de Sakazuki. Il s'était entraîné durant le trajet, mais ne savait pas parfaitement l'utiliser. Résultat, il ne réussit pas à s'arrêter à temps et explosa la porte du bureau de Sakazuki.

-"Ouups. J'y suis allé un peu fort." dit Borsalino en contemplant les dégâts.

Sakazuki qui était à son bureau en train , à l'origine, de remplir des documents, était à présent en train d'observer le trait qui traversait toute sa feuille qu'il venait de faire à cause du fracas de sa porte. Ses yeux se levèrent lentement vers Borsalino, furieux.

-"Borsalino…" murmura Sakazuki.

Son corps commença à fumer, tandis que le stylo qu'il avait dans la main se brisa en deux. Dans la tête de Borsalino résonnait le mot "DANGER" en voyant son ami dans un tel état.

-"Tu étais censé seulement protéger ces enchères ! Pas tout casser et prendre ce qui t'intéressais !" hurla Sakazuki en se levant et en essayant de lui donner un coup.

Borsalino se téléporta juste à côté et ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire.

-"Tu es juste jaloux car mon pouvoir est mieux que le tien !"

Sakazuki était furieux à présent, et la température avait fortement augmenté. Borsalino se téléporta dans le couloir et tandis que Sakazuki allait le suivre, un mur de glace apparut, enfermant l'Amiral dans son bureau. Borsalino, sourire aux lèvres, tourna la tête vers Kuzan qui approchait, tandis que Sakazuki lançait des insultes à tout va.

-"Kuzan, espèce de…" hurla-t-il.

-"Je viens d'apprendre ce que tu as fait Borsalino, bravo !" le félicita Kuzan. "Comme ça on a tout les trois un pouvoir."

-"Les nouvelles circulent vite !"

La glace commençait à rougir, et les deux hommes savaient qu'il fallait vite filer s'ils voulaient rester en vie. Borsalino se téléporta directement ailleurs, tandis que Kuzan se dépêcha de partir du couloir. Sakazuki sortit furieux, et se mit à chercher les deux hommes partout.

Borsalino entra donc dans le bureau de Sengoku.

-"Bonjour, Amiral en Chef !" fit poliment Borsalino.

-"Vice-Amiral ! Parfait, je voulais vous voir." commença Sengoku.

-"Avant tout, je voulais vous dire que c'est bon, j'ai un fruit du démon, et que je suis donc tout aussi puissant que Sakazuki, voir plus. Je vous ai donc préparé plusieurs arguments de pourquoi vous devriez m'avoir comme Amiral."

Et Borsalino se mit à exposer les raisons diverses et variés du pourquoi il devait être Amiral. Cela faisait 30 minutes qu'il parlait devant le regard incrédule de l'Amiral en Chef qui se demandait si ça allait prendre fin à un moment. Il décida donc d'y mettre fin lui-même.

-"Borsalino… Tu as déjà le poste !"

-"Hein ?" dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté sans comprendre.

-"Si tu n'étais pas Amiral avant, c'est tout simplement car le poste n'était pas libre. Mais il l'est depuis une semaine, et j'attendais que tu sois de retour pour te le dire. Je pense que tu as suffisamment fait tes preuves." expliqua Sengoku.

Borsalino se rendit compte qu'il avait fait tout cela pour rien, et fronça des sourcils. Il allait se plaindre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et se referma aussitôt.

-"Te voilà enfoiré !" hurla Sakazuki.

Sengoku ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant Akainu prendre le col de Kizaru et commença une dispute en eux au sujet d'une porte.

-"S'il-vous-plaît, calm…"

-"Sengoku, c'est l'heure du thé !" hurla Garp qui venait d'ouvrir la porte qui claqua à nouveau. "J'ai ramené Kuzan aussi." fit-il en pointant du doigt Kuzan qui était à côté de lui.

-"Toi aussi t'es là !" hurla Sakazuki en attrapant également Kuzan.

-"Alala, moi qui pensais être en sécurité ici." fit Kuzan agacé.

Et la dispute continua entre les trois devant Garp qui ne comprenait rien, et Sengoku qui était énervé lui aussi.

-"Bon ça suffit maintenant !" hurla-t-il. "Amiral Akainu, Amiral Kizaru, Vice-Amiral Kuzan, sortez immédiatement !"

Alors qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains, Kuzan et Sakazuki restèrent les poings levé et tournèrent la tête vers leur supérieur.

-"Amiral Kizaru ?" demandèrent-ils surpris.

Mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de poser plus de question car Sengoku devenait doré, signe qu'il allait utiliser son fruit du démon. Ils s'empressèrent donc tous les trois de quitter les lieux. Une fois dans le couloir, ils continuèrent de marcher tout en se disputant.

-"C'est de ta faute Sakazuki. Si t'étais moins un fou furieux !" Et l'autre idiot qui passe Amiral en plus." dit Kuzan énervé.

-"C'est moi le fou furieux ? Qui s'en est prit à mon bureau ?" réagit Sakazuki.

-"Si à chaque fois qu'on va dans son bureau, l'un de nous devient Amiral, la prochaine fois ce sera ton tour Kuzan." dit gentiment Borsalino.

-"Ce sera sans moi !" s'exclama Sakazuki. "J'ai assez donné."

-"Ouais, je vais essayer de devenir Amiral d'une façon normal."

Pendant ce temps là, dans le couloir opposé se trouvait Tsuru qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle poussa un soupir tandis que son lieutenant arrivait.

-"Ça va être mouvementé au QG…"

-"Vous disiez Vice-Amiral ? Désolé de mon retard, c'était plus long que prévu de tout monter."

La Vice-Amiral se tourna vers la jeune lieutenant.

-"Oh, ce n'est rien. Alors, Chesa, prête à s'installer au QG de la Marine ?"

Chesa eu un grand sourire et se mit au garde-à-vous.

-"Oui, enfin !"

* * *

Et voilà ! Les voilà presque tous les trois Amiraux et en plus Chesa fait son apparition (enfin). A très vite pour le prochain chapitre !


	6. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 06 : Retrouvailles

Cela faisait une semaine que Borsalino avait eu sa promotion. Mais cela faisait surtout une semaine qu'ils étaient plusieurs à supporter les tests de Borsalino avec son pouvoir. Ce dernier avait décidé qu'il ne se déplacerait qu'en se téléportant. Sakazuki était celui qui devait le plus subir ce phénomène. Il avait terminé plusieurs fois avec la porte de son bureau détruite. Une fois ce fut même son mur qui fut détruit. Sengoku également commençait à être sérieusement fatigué, mais pas à cause du pouvoir de son amiral jaune. Bien que parfois, une veine à sa tempe apparaissait de colère en voyant des flashs jaunes passer devant lui. Mais ce qui le fatiguait le plus en ce moment, c'était de gérer ses trois énergumènes en même temps. Il y avait donc Borsalino qui testait un peu trop ses pouvoirs, un peu trop n'importe quand, Sakazuki qui du coup était à fleure de peau, agressait un peu tout le monde, et pour finir il y avait Kuzan. Il était certes, encore Vice-Amiral, mais suite à la promotion de l'Amiral Kizaru, ils étaient nombreux à venir dans son bureau toute la journée afin de demander le changement du dernier Amiral en proposant Kuzan. Tout le monde l'appelant déjà par son nom de futur Amiral, Aokiji. Mais ce dernier ne se préoccupait pas tant de ça. Il profitait que Sakazuki soit à cran pour le provoquer un maximum créant ainsi des disputes à n'en plus finir. Autrement dit, les trois étaient devenus invivables. Sengoku qui était à son bureau, soupira en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

-"Vivement qu'ils s'assagissent…"

Des coups frappèrent à la porte du bureau. Sengoku hésita un moment à ne pas répondre, voulant se faire oublier. Mais la porte s'ouvrit quand même, et ce fut Tsuru qui entra.

-"Eh bien, tu ne me réponds même plus ?" s'exclama-t-elle agacée.

-"Ah, c'est toi." fit l'Amiral en se redressant, rassuré.

-"Et qui pensais-tu voir ?"

-"On ne sait jamais…" souffla-t-il.

La cause de son inquiétude se trouvait justement plus loin. Borsalino était en train de lire son journal calmement dans son bureau. En face de lui se trouvait Kuzan qui dormait, allongé sur un canapé, masque sur les yeux. Il venait ici, car c'était l'un des rares endroits où il pouvait dormir sans qu'on vienne le déranger. C'était pas pour ce que fournissait Borsalino en travail que ça allait le déranger. C'était sans compter sur Sakazuki qui ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-"Je savais que j'allais vous trouver là à rien faire." s'exclama-t-il.

Borsalino leva les yeux de son journal sans réaction aucune alors que Kuzan levait la tête, remontant son masque pour dormir, visiblement mécontent.

-"Alala, tu ne pourrais pas faire moins de bruit ?"

-"Vous comptez attendre quoi avant de faire quelque chose de vos journées ?" aboya Sakazuki en ignorant l'intervention de Kuzan.

Borsalino referma son journal, regarda l'horloge au mur, et se leva.

-"Tu es beaucoup trop à cran Sakazuki, tu devrais prendre des vacances. On pourra toujours travailler après le repas." dit-il en souriant.

Kuzan se leva, remarquant que c'était en effet l'heure du repas. Et Borsalino commença à se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, mais Sakazuki l'attrapa avant, et le plaqua contre le mur dans le couloir.

-"Et si tu te déplaçais en marchant, comme tout le monde pour une fois ?"

-'Tu peux pas lui foutre la paix ? Ou tu es triste qu'il joue sans toi peut-être ?" provoqua Kuzan derrière lui.

Sakazuki allait répondre, mais il fut interrompu par le jeune Vice-Amiral Doberman qui arrivait furieux, sa main essayant de cacher son nez en sang. Le Vice-Amiral Yamakaji le suivait en fumant son habituel cigare, avec un sourire moqueur.

-"Aokiji !" s'exclama Doberman.

-"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?" demanda Kuzan avec de gros yeux rond.

-"Ta nouvelle recrue est une folle furieuse !" hurla-t-il furieux.

-"Ola du calme ! Elle n'est même pas encore sous mes ordres !" s'exclama Kuzan en lui faisant signe de se calmer.

-"Tu as une nouvelle recrue Kuzan ?" demanda Borsalino curieux.

-"Oui Tsuru est venue me conseiller une magnifique jeune femme il y a quelques jours. Elle vient de passer capitaine et Tsuru a totalement confiance en elle. En voyant cette parfaite créature j'ai accepté ! Je ne pensais pas que … C'est vraiment elle qui t'as fait ça ?" demanda-t-il inquiet de son choix.

-"Elle m'a totalement cassé le nez ! Le pire, c'est que Tsuru l'a laissé faire !"

-"En même temps, tu l'avais cherché." ricana Yamakaji. "Elle a entendu quand tu as dis qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir les compétences pour son poste."

-"Ce n'était pas une raison pour me casser le nez !"

-"Quelqu'un qui te brise le nez juste en étant agacée, ça me rappelle quelqu'un." ricana Borsalino en regardant Sakazuki.

Ce dernier porta, par réflexe, sa main à son nez, se souvenant qu'il l'avait eu cassé à de nombreuses reprises à cause d'une ancienne amie. Borsalino profita qu'il était à nouveau libre de ses mouvements pour se téléporter jusqu'au réfectoire. Les deux Vice-Amiraux continuèrent leur chemin vers l'infirmerie, laissant Sakazuki et Kuzan seuls. Ce dernier semblait totalement déprimé. Ils commencèrent donc à marcher vers le réfectoire.

-"Si j'avais su, je n'aurai jamais accepté." marmonna Kuzan à lui-même. "Elle doit commencer demain, mais je pense que demain je vais poser un jour de congé…" il continuait à marmonner sans vraiment faire attention à Sakazuki à côté de lui. "Au pire je la laisse à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est peut-être pour ça que Tsuru n'en veut plus… Mais à qui ? Personne n'en voudra ! Borsalino peut-être… Il est bizarre, ça ne le dérangera peut-être pas." puis il se tourna vers Sakazuki, semblant se souvenir de sa présence. "Tu pourrais la récupérer ! Une folle furieuse, avec un fou furieux, ça va ensemble non ?"

-"Tu te démerdes avec tes soldats !" répliqua Sakazuki. Il se tourna vers lui et l'attrapa par le col. "En plus, je vais t'apprendre à…"

Mais il s'arrêta, regardant derrière Kuzan, les yeux écarquillés. Kuzan essayait de voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de l'Amiral, et en se retournant, il blêmit légèrement. Face à eux se trouvait le bureau de l'Amiral en Chef, et à l'entrée, Tsuru les observait froidement. Les deux hommes pouvaient clairement lire dans ses yeux.

-"Faîtes le moindre bruit, et je m'occuperai de vous, personnellement."

Ils firent tous les deux demi-tour, et partirent le plus rapidement possible. Une fois éloignée, ils ralentirent le pas et Kuzan poussa un soupir.

-"Pffui, je sais pas comment elle fait, mais cette femme me fiche la trouille parfois !"

Mais Sakazuki ne l'écoutait pas. Il était silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Juste avant de voir Tsuru, il avait vu quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas être ici. Après tout, il ne l'avait vu que de dos. Ce n'était probablement pas elle. Juste quelqu'un lui ressemblant de dos. En plus, cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle avait changé, et sans doute qu'elle n'aurait pas ressemblé à ça. Mais peu importe, elle était morte…

-"Eh Sakazuki ! Tu m'écoutes ?" appela Kuzan en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

Cela le fit sortir de ses pensées et ils continuèrent leur route.

* * *

Plus loin, dans le bureau de Sengoku, Tsuru ferma la porte du bureau pour éviter toute gêne venant de l'extérieur. Chesa se retourna, surprise.

-"Qu'est-ce que… ?"

-"Rien, que des gêneurs." dit Tsuru d'un ton rassurant.

Sengoku qui avait vu la scène au loin, soupira une énième fois avant de reprendre.

-"Je me dis justement qu'un peu de féminité dans cette base, ne ferait pas de mal." dit-il lassement. "J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez du caractère… C'est bien, certains de nos hommes en ont besoin. Comme vous le savez déjà, le Vice-Amiral Aokiji va bientôt devenir Amiral, et donc j'aimerai que vous l'accompagniez. Disons que parfois, il faudra le soutenir, pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. La situation devient assez critique ces derniers temps. Enfin vous verrez par vous-même. A côté de ça, vous serez entièrement sous ses ordres."

Chesa se mit au garde-à-vous. "A vos ordres, Amiral !"

Sengoku lui fit signe de disposer, tandis que Tsuru resta encore pour parler avec lui.

-"Tu penses qu'elle sera de taille ?" demanda Sengoku à sa vieille amie.

-"Si elle en calme au moins l'un des trois, ça nous fera des vacances. Marine Ford ne ressemble plus à rien depuis quelques jours.

-"Sengoku, c'est l'heure du repas !" hurla Garp en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Il se calma en voyant Tsuru, toujours aussi sérieuse. "Ah, bonjour Tsuru, tu viens avec nous ?"

Sengoku eu alors un sourire en coin. C'est vrai que Tsuru avait la réputation non seulement d'être un fin stratège, mais de remettre à leur place, les personnes qui n'en faisait qu'à leur tête. Garp et lui l'avaient apprit à leur dépend. Et cette femme n'était autre que l'élève de sa vieille amie. En plus comme dirait Garp, ses trois Amiraux avaient encore la fougue de la jeunesse, ça allait leur passer. Il pouvait être confiant.

Puis une explosion arriva.

* * *

Chesa était en train de marcher dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers le réfectoire, comme la plupart des soldats d'ailleurs. Elle pensait à son futur supérieur. Ça avait l'air d'être un sacré cas, vu comment l'Amiral en Chef en parlait. D'ailleurs tous les hauts gradés avaient l'air étrange ici. Entre celui qu'elle avait croisé juste avant, qui l'avait énormément vexé d'ailleurs, son futur supérieur, les deux nouveaux Amiraux dont tout le monde parlait, mais pas en bien, car ils détruisaient tout sur leur passage, que ce soit en mission ou à la base.

-"Dans quoi je suis tombée ?" souffla-t-elle.

Puis une explosion arriva, faisant trembler tous les murs autour de la jeune femme. De nombreuses personnes venaient d'en face d'elle et partaient en courant totalement paniqué. Chesa ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Il se faisait attaquer ? Ici ? Elle aperçut Hina, une jeune femme qui était arrivé dans la Marine il y a peu et était l'élève du célèbre Zephyr au poing Noir. Vu le peu de femmes dans la base, elles se connaissaient toutes.

-"Hina ! Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Chesa, l'arrêtant dans sa course.

-"Les Amiraux se battent encore !" dit-elle agacée. "Une blague est allé trop loin et Kizaru a finit dans le décor. Celui-ci a voulu se venger, et à utiliser son pouvoir. Ils ont finit par faire exploser les cuisines…"

-"C'est quoi ces types ?" s'exclama Chesa choquée.

Une aura malveillante arriva derrière elles. Des soldats venaient en courant de derrière elles et se cognaient avec ceux qui fuyaient le réfectoire.

-"N'allez pas par là !" cria un soldat apeuré qui avait finit par terre.

-"Mais de l'autre côté, les Amiraux et le Vice-Amiral Aokiji se battent !" dit un autre soldat en pleurant.

-"Ils… Ils arrivent !" continua le soldat à terre, tandis que l'aura malfaisante s'approchait. "Le Vice-Amiral Garp, l'Amiral en Chef Sengoku… Ils sont furieux !" finit le soldat en commençant lui aussi à pleurer.

Un silence survint après la déclaration, puis la panique s'installa parmi tout ceux dans le couloir. Ils se trouvaient entre deux groupe de monstres qui allaient sans doute en venir aux mains pour régler leur problème. Hina et Chesa se regardèrent, comprenant que la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient était délicate.

-"Tout le monde le long du mur !" hurla Chesa sans plus réfléchir.

Dans la panique, ils mirent du temps à s'organiser, mais tous les soldats finirent par se coller au mur, certains essayant de ne faire plus qu'un avec. Juste avant de voir Garp et Sengoku tourner dans leur couloir. Une vague de puissance déferla dans le couloir. Chesa sentit un poid sur ses épaules, voulant qu'elle s'affaissent. Hina aussi était crispée à côté d'elle. Certains soldats avaient les jambes tremblantes tandis que d'autres s'évanouirent.

-"C'est donc ça la puissance de nos anciens ?" pensa Chesa à moitié effrayée.

Garp et Sengoku étaient furieux, ils continuaient à avancer vers l'endroit d'où on entendait les bruits du combat qui avait lieu, non loin de là, sans se rendre compte du monde qu'il y avait dans le couloir. Garp fit craquer ses poings tandis que Sengoku dit le fond de leur pensées à voix haute.

-"Cette fois, ils sont allé trop loin."

Puis ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du couloir. Chesa se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer, et s'empressa de prendre une grande bouffée d'air, la pression qu'ils exerçaient étant partie. Tandis que tout le monde commençaient à se remettre de l'émotion, les murs se mirent à vibrer violemment et Chesa eu un mauvais pressentiment.

-"Fuyez !" hurla-t-elle à tout le monde.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le répéter, les soldats prenant leurs jambe à leur cou, certains partant ceux qui s'étaient évanouie. Chesa se mit à courir loin et se retrouva à l'extérieur, devant le terrain d'entraînement. Les soldats présents, étaient intrigués par l'origine de tout ce vacarme et retournèrent à l'intérieur pour en voir la cause. Ce qui faisait que Chesa était seule sur le terrain. Elle s'assit un peu pour reprendre son souffle et se passa une main sur le visage.

-"J'ai même pas commencé ici que j'en ai déjà marre. Y'a pas à dire, c'était plus calme sous les ordres de Tsuru !"

Elle se leva et alla chercher un sabre et un foulard. Il n'y avait personne, autant en profiter, en plus, ça lui permettrait de se vider la tête. Elle se banda les yeux, et se concentra dans la visualisation des mannequins d'entraînement. Une fois prête, elle s'attaqua à eux sous différents angle. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle faisait ça, lorsque quelqu'un bloqua son attaque avec une aisance déconcertante.

-"J'y avais mis toute ma force dans ce coup !" pensa-t-elle surprise.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus car elle perçut juste à temps une attaque sur sa gauche, qu'elle esquiva de justesse. Ils échangèrent des attaques, sans un mot, Chesa avec les yeux toujours bandés. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils faisaient ça, et Chesa était épuisée. Son adversaire la surpassait de loin.

-"C'est bon ! J'abandonne !" dit-elle en commençant à enlever son bandeau.

Elle plissa les yeux, le temps de se réhabituer à la lumière.

-"C'est pas mal pour quelqu'un qui n'est que capitaine."

Chesa eu son cœur qui rata un battement en entendant cette voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des années. Elle recommençait à voir petit à petit et vit la personne en face d'elle. Elle eut un immense sourire et des larmes apparurent au coin de l'œil en se jetant dans ses bras.

-"Borsalino ! Enfin !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement par ce geste, mais personne ne put le remarquer. En tout cas, il affichait un immense sourire et rendit l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Ils se séparèrent enfin et elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

-"Comment ça va ? Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Je vous ai cherché partout, toi et Sakazuki ! D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Il ne t'as pas causé trop d'ennui ? Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !"

-"Oula, ça fait beaucoup de question !" dit Borsalino, la calmant dans son euphorie, bien qu'il ne cachait pas son immense sourire pour autant. "Je crois que nous avons plein de choses à nous dire, c'est vrai. Mais autant le faire alors que Sakazuki est là non ? Nous nous reverrons plus tard, le temps que je le trouve.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut, se déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière. Chesa fut un peu triste de le laisser partir aussi rapidement, mais il avait raison. Après tant d'années, elle les retrouvait enfin. Borsalino avait tellement changé ! Sauf sa façon d'allonger les mots. Ça, ça ne changeait pas ! Elle marchait machinalement dans les couloirs, totalement dans ses pensées, heureuse.

Jusqu'au moment où elle se retrouva face à Kuzan. Il avait des bandages autour de la tête, et semblait avoir du mal à marcher.

-"Vice-Amiral Kuzan !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Vous allez bien ?"

-"Alala, Capitaine Chesa… Voilà une rencontre bien embarrassante ! Ça ne fait pas très classe, je l'avoue." fit-il en se grattant la tête gênée. "Il faut avouer que le Vice-Amiral Garp n'y est pas allé de main morte… Je crois qu'on l'a vraiment énervé sur ce coup là. Vous ne voudriez pas commencer un jour plus tôt ? J'ai des choses à faire, malheureusement je ne pense pas être en état de tenir très longtemps."

-"Bien sûr." répondit la jeune femme en commençant à le suivre.

-"C'est bien aimable à vous, demoiselle. Vous n'êtes finalement pas si horrible que ce que je pensais." dit Kuzan avec un faible sourire.

* * *

-"Eh bien Sakazuki, tu ne nous a pas rejoints ?" taquina Borsalino qui venait d'arriver et observait son ami qui se tenait face à une fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain d'entraînement.

-"Tu es déjà là toi." grommela-t-il.

-"Tu ne veux pas la revoir ? Elle a beaucoup changé, c'est devenu une magnifique femme." fit Borsalino pensivement.

-"On dirait que c'est Kuzan qui parle."

Borsalino eut un sourire en coin. Il leva un sourcil lorsqu'il aperçut un soldat arriver en courant vers Sakazuki, un dossier en main.

-"Voilà ce que vous m'avez demandé sur le Capitaine Chesa, monsieur !" dit le soldat en lui tendant le dossier.

-"Tu étais déjà au courant qu'elle était ici ?" s'exclama Borsalino surpris.

-"Seulement depuis ce matin, juste avant qu'on aille 'manger'." expliqua Sakazuki en ouvrant le dossier. "Je vois… Elle a quitté l'île un an avant qu'elle ne se fasse détruire… Tout juste après avoir déclaré la mort de son père."

-"Intéressant… Plus rien ne la retenait, donc elle a enfin rejoint la Marine. Et si nous l'avions su, cela nous aurait évité de nombreux problèmes." conclut Borsalino amusé.

-"Alors elle n'était pas morte." fit Sakazuki.

Cette phrase paraissait folle encore aux oreilles des deux hommes, mais aucun ne le montrait.

-"Sakazuki ? Borsalino ?"

Chesa et Kuzan venaient d'arriver au bout du couloir. Elle se précipita vers les deux hommes, laissant Kuzan galérer loin derrière. Elle voulut se jeter dans les bras de Sakazuki, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec Borsalino, mais elle sembla se souvenir de son caractère, et le fait qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, les bras croisés, lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas changé. Il y eut un moment de gêne entre les deux personnes, ne sachant pas comment se retrouver. Mais Chesa avait un grand sourire et ne tenait plus en place.

-"Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Tu as beaucoup changé !" dit-elle.

Sakazuki finit par afficher un léger sourire.

-"Moi aussi je suis content."

Il y eut un fracas à côté d'eux. Kuzan venait de tomber à côté d'eux, à moitié évanoui. Chesa se précipita vers lui, totalement paniqué, tandis que les deux Amiraux, le regardaient sans faire un geste.

-"Vice-Amiral ! Ne me lâchez pas alors que c'est même pas mon premier jour avec vous !" s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant des petites claques pour qu'il se réveil.

-"C'est toi la nouvelle subordonnée de Kuzan ?"

Les visages de Borsalino et de Sakazuki se figèrent, espérant avoir mal compris. Elle était tombé sur celui qu'ils appréciaient le moins. D'un coup, toutes les paroles perverses de Kuzan prenaient une autre importance. C'était le pire d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, il commençait à reprendre ces esprits.

-"C'est la première fois que je vois l'Amiral Akainu sourire… Et en plus il a dit qu'il était content… Je crois que mon trauma crânien est plus grave que je ne le pensais."

Chesa fut désespérée devant une telle réaction. Mais elle retint autre chose.

-"Tu es Amiral ?!"

-"Moi aussi !" dit Borsalino tandis que Sakazuki hochait de la tête. "C'est récent, mais on a réussi."

Chesa avait des étoiles dans les yeux devant toutes ces nouvelles.

-"Vous vous connaissez ?" demanda enfin Kuzan en se relevant. "Alors c'est toi la fameuse fille dont ils parlaient tout le temps ?"

-"Vous avez parlé de moi ?" demanda Chesa en rougissant.

-"Bien sûr !' dit Borsalino, souriant.

-"Pas du tout !" dit Sakazuki, détournant les yeux.

-"Au fait ! Pourquoi je suis le seul à avoir des bandages ? Ils vous ont épargnés ?"

-"Pas du tout, j'ai actuellement la jambe broyée et Sakazuki a plusieurs côtes cassés !" ricana Borsalino.

Il appuya sur les côtes de Sakazuki. Ce dernier commençait à avoir de la sueur au front, mais ne pouvait rien faire, à cause de la douleur. Il lança un regard noir au fautif, qui semblait s'amuser énormément.

Deux soldats qui passaient par là chuchotèrent entre eux.

-"Tu as vu comment ils parlent de leur blessures ?"

-"Ils vivent dans un autre monde je te dis."

Chesa pensa à un détail, et se figea totalement d'horreur. Ses amis d'enfance étaient…

-"Alors c'est vous trois qui causez tant de problème ici ?" s'exclama-t-elle.

* * *

Voilà ils se sont enfin retrouvés :) N'hésitez pas à faire des reviews pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez, en tout cas merci de lire :)


	7. Bonne ou mauvaise chose

Chapitre 07 : Bonne ou mauvaise chose ?

Un silence planait dans le couloir, chacun essayant de se remettre de sa surprise. Borsalino et Sakazuki essayaient de digérer le fait que leur amie à peine revenue, allait passer sous les ordres du plus pervers de leurs collègues et le premier rival de Sakazuki. Kuzan, lui, intégrait le fait que sa nouvelle subordonnée était une amie d'enfance des deux hommes qu'il supportait le moins dans cette base, et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter à son sujet. Le risque étant qu'elle ressemble à l'un des deux, il n'en avait aucune envie. Chesa quant à elle, était horrifié à l'idée que c'était ses deux amis qui causaient autant de problème à la Marine et que son supérieur prenait le même chemin, mais qu'elle devait empêcher cela.

Plus personne ne disait un mot, jusqu'au moment où Tsuru et Garp arrivèrent. Ils regardèrent les trois hommes avec méfiance, ayant peur d'être arrivé au début d'une de leur dispute. Chesa qui les aperçut les salua, au garde-à-vous.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici vous trois ? Tout à l'heure ne vous a pas suffit ?" fit Garp menaçant.

Il fit craquer ses poings et les trois concernés se crispèrent, sentant un peu plus leurs blessures. Borsalino se précipita de répondre en essayant d'être rassurant.

-"Nous disions juste bonjour à notre amie Chesa !"

-"Vous vous connaissez ? Intéressant…" fit Tsuru.

-"Justement…" commença Kuzan en se dirigeant vers Tsuru. "Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'annuler ce qu'on avait dit ?"

-"Et pour quelle raison ?" demanda-t-elle méfiante.

-"Elle me fait un peu peur…" avoua Kuzan en chuchotant, légèrement gêné.

-"Pour quelqu'un qui veut toujours être classe, tu me fais de la peine gamin !" dit Garp en éclatant de rire. "Ça te fera le pied !"

En disant cela, il lui donna une énorme tape dans le dos. Sauf que la différence avec les autres fois, c'est que Kuzan était en très mauvais état. Il n'eut donc pas la force d'encaisser le coup, et fut projeté directement sur Sakazuki. Lui aussi en temps normal aurait pu esquiver, mais là avec ses blessures, il se prit Kuzan de plein fouet et ils finirent tous les deux au sol. Borsalino les observait, ne se retenant absolument pas de ricaner devant la scène. Garp se grattait la tête, légèrement gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire. Kuzan était à présent étalé de tout son long sur Sakazuki, tous deux d'abord surpris, puis très rapidement agacé de la situation.

-"Vire de là le glaçon ! Tu pèses ton poids !" grommela Sakazuki en poussant Kuzan avec difficultés.

-"Tu crois que je l'ai choisit d'atterrir sur toi ?"

-"Tu aurais pu ne pas tomber, tout simplement."

-"Et toi t'aurais pu m'esquiver au lieu de rester planter comme un idiot !"

-"Et toi pourquoi tu rigoles comme un imbécile ?!" hurlèrent-ils tous les deux en se tournant vers Borsalino.

-"Et voilà c'est reparti…" soupira Tsuru.

Borsalino fronça les sourcils et participa à la dispute. Tsuru était désespérée, et Chesa n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient pire que des enfants ! Soudain une ombre arriva à côté du trio.

-"Il y a un problème messieurs ?" demanda Garp menaçant.

Tandis qu'ils essayaient de se justifier afin de calmer leur aîné, Chesa, toujours abasourdie, se rapprocha de Tsuru.

-"Vice-Amiral… C'est toujours comme ça ?"

-"Oh non… Là on est intervenu dès le début ! Sinon ça peut donner des scènes comme ce midi à la cafétéria. Tu comprends mieux la situation j'imagine ?"

Chesa n'osa pas répondre, contemplant la scène. Tsuru lui fit un sourire compatissant.

-"C'est le problème lorsqu'ils sont trop puissants… Ils montent en grade trop vite avant de leur laisser le temps de comprendre réellement leur fonction. Tu vois Chesa, ce ne sont que de grands enfants, il faut juste qu'ils apprennent. J'ai eu le même problème avec certaines personnes aussi à mes débuts."

-"Ne vous en faîtes pas Vice-Amiral." Chesa se tourna vers la vieille femme et lui fit un très grand sourire. "Tout va bien se passer !"

Tsuru lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, tandis que Garp semblait en avoir fini avec le trio qui eu la chance de ne rien avoir de plus comme sanction. Ils partirent tous les deux et le silence revint dans le couloir.

-"Vice-Amiral Aokiji, je suis désolée, mais au final je ne pourrai pas commencer aujourd'hui."

-"Vous savez, je pense que je vais me coucher, cette journée ne me va pas du tout !" fit Kuzan fatigué.

-"Super ! Alors vous deux…" elle prit la main de Borsalino et celle de Sakazuki et les tira avec entrain pour qu'ils la suivent. "Il faut qu'on se raconte nos aventures !" s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

Les deux hommes essayèrent de la suivre comme ils pouvaient malgré la douleur, n'osant pas la contredire. Ils croisèrent des soldats qui les regardaient surpris. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de Sakazuki et Chesa entra en les tirant avec elle. La jeune femme fit rapidement le tour du bureau, étant émerveillée face à tout ce qu'elle voyait.

-"Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, peu importe le temps passé." dit Borsalino.

Il alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, tandis que Sakazuki prit place derrière son bureau. Chesa finit par se poser sur le canapé et observa ses deux amis, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-"Alors ? Racontez-moi tout en détail !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Alors ils commencèrent leur récit. Chesa ne les interrompait pas, étant un très bon public. Ses yeux brillaient devant les exploits de ses amis Puis arriva le moment où ils durent parler de la destruction de leur île natale. Leur visage à tous les trois s'assombrirent.

-"J'ai entendu dire que c'était deux Vice-Amiraux qui avaient été chargé de s'occuper du pirate… C'était vous ?" demanda Chesa. "J'aurai aimé vous accompagner…"

-"Chargé n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'emploierai…" dit Sakazuki.

-"Comment ça ?"

-"On avait interdiction d'y aller, mais on allait pas les écouter." dit tout naturellement Borsalino.

-"Vous avez désobéi ?" s'exclama Chesa paniquée.

-"Oooh on juste fait ce qu'on pensait de bien ! Fallait bien te venger, et puis on s'en ai bien tiré au final." expliqua Borsalino.

-"Me venger ?"

-"On pensait que tu étais morte." murmura Sakazuki, regardant ses mains gantés sur son bureau.

-"On avait plus de nouvelle de toi… Si tu nous avais accompagné comme tu le dit, on aurait pas désobéi je pense." ajouta Borsalino.

Chesa ne sut quoi répondre. Elle était touchée, mais aussi s'en voulait, car à cause d'elle, ils avaient prit de gros risque.

-"Enfin bref ! Tu es là maintenant !" coupa Sakazuki voulant changer de sujet.

Ils continuèrent à raconter leurs dernières histoires. Chesa eut un petit rire en entendant comment Borsalino avait récupéré son fruit du démon, surtout en voyant le désespoir de Sakazuki devant son collègue fière de lui. L'ambiance recommençait à devenir agréable.

-"Ouah ! Vous en avez vécu des choses ! Et vous êtes presque toujours resté ensemble, c'est super !" s'exclama Chesa admirative. "Je n'ai pas autant de chose à dire que vous… Lorsque vous êtes parti, la vie n'a pas beaucoup changé pour moi. J'ai continué à m'occuper de mon père qui était de plus en plus malade. Satoshi me tenait compagnie, mais il y a plus d'un an, mon père a fini par décéder, donc j'ai décidé de partir comme vous. Satoshi a également quitté l'île pour commencer une nouvelle vie, et est parti enseigner sur l'île d'à côté. Le Vice-Amiral Tsuru m'a vite repérée et elle m'a formée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je me suis dis qu'en arrivant à Marine Ford, j'aurai plus de chance de vous retrouver. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé ! Mais bon je ne suis que Capitaine, alors que vous vous êtes allé si loin !"

-"C'est déjà pas mal, nous on a juste prit plus d'avance." rassura Borsalino.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit. Chesa bailla et annonça qu'elle allait se coucher. Juste avant de quitter le bureau, elle se tourna vers les deux hommes. Elle leur fit son plus beau sourire.

-"Vous m'avez manqué."

Et elle partit, n'attendant aucune réponse.

Le lendemain Chesa se prépara pour son premier jour avec Aokiji. Elle alla jusqu'à son bureau et frappa. Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle frappa de nouveau, mais eut de nouveau aucune réponse. Elle décida d'ouvrir la porte. Elle ne vit personne au bureau mais remarqua deux pieds dépasser, derrière le bureau. Elle entra dans la pièce et trouva le Vice-Amiral Aokiji, dormant derrière son bureau, allongé à même le sol. Chesa fut d'abord déconcertée de le voir comme ça, puis elle commença à être fortement agacée. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire de l'attendre.

-"Vice-Amiral Aokiji ! Nous sommes censé commencer le travail !" fit-elle désespérée.

Kuzan leva son masque et remarqua la jeune femme. Il semblait surpris."

-"Zut, hier je me suis endormie ici et j'ai oublié de partir… Vous savez quoi demoiselle ? Vous avez votre matinée, on commencera cet après-midi."

Et il remit son masque afin de se rendormir. Chesa resta figée en voyant ce comportement. Kuzan remarqua qu'elle ne partait pas et releva son masque.

-"Vous ne voulez pas partir ? A moins que vous vouliez dormir avec moi ?"

-"COMMENT ?" hurla Chesa totalement choquée.

-"Ah oui pardon, c'est l'habitude…" fit Kuzan en se redressant, pas du tout dérangé par ce qu'il venait de dire. "Vous savez, je n'ai pas pour habitude de travailler le matin par contre."

-"Mais monsieur… Je croyais que vous aviez beaucoup de choses à faire !"

-"Oui, oui, des choses futiles qui peuvent attendre. Comme je le dis toujours, mieux vaut une bonne justice pépère tranquille que la façon de penser de l'autre fou furieux."

Chesa poussa un profond soupire et commença à regarder l'énorme quantité de paperasse sur le bureau. Son visage se décomposait à chaque nouveau document lu. Toutes les dates étaient dépassées. Certains documents avaient un mois de retard. Elle leva les yeux vers Kuzan qui l'observait en retour.

-"Mais qui est-ce qui vous gère parmi les Amiraux ? Vous n'avez jamais de rappel ?"

-"Oh, avant c'était un vieux qui faisait plus du tout attention à ce genre de détail, et maintenant c'est Borsalino. du moment que la mission est bien effectuée, le reste n'a pas vraiment d'importance !"

Chesa se pinça l'arrête du nez et souffla profondément afin de se calmer pour ne pas hurler sur son supérieur dès le premier jour. Celui-ci s'était relevé, et semblait être remis de la veille.

-"Sinon vous n'avez qu'à remplir tout ça pour moi !"

-"Mais je ne suis pas votre secrétaire !" s'exclama Chesa énervée.

-"Ah oui, dommage. Alors je vais le faire." finit-il par conclure déçu.

Il s'essaya alors à son bureau et commença le travail. Chesa quant à elle, l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en essayant tout d'abord de trouver un ordre au bazar sur le bureau. Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant pratiquement toute la matinée. Ils finirent enfin la pile qui avait un mois de retard et ils allèrent la rendre à Borsalino. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau, et le trouvèrent en train de boire un thé et de lire le journal.

-"Chesa, tu es déjà revenue me voir." s'exclama l'Amiral.

-"Moi aussi je suis là." grommela Kuzan.

-"D'ailleurs, je suis surpris de te voir travailler aussi tôt dans la journée, Kuzan" déclara Borsalino en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-"Je viens te donner les rapports de mission du mois dernier."

Borsalino lui adressa l'un de ses sourires idiots dont il avait le secret. Un silence s'installa alors dans la pièce. Chesa savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire, et elle essaya de se retenir de sourire en voyant cela. Il fallait qu'elle reste sérieuse.

-"Tu sais au moins de quoi je parle ?" demanda Kuzan méfiant.

-"Bien sûr que non, vu que lui aussi tout son travail est en retard."

Sakazuki venait d'arriver et les regardait, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Kuzan s'agaça instantanément.

-"T'as pas un bureau toi ? Tu pourrais pas faire autre chose que de nous suivre ?"

-"Je te signale que mon bureau est à côté, imbécile, alors j'entends tout ce qu'il se passe ici. Et moi au moins je suis en avance dans mon travail."

Kuzan allait répondre, mais Chesa ne voulant pas assister à une nouvelle bagarre, intervint immédiatement.

-"Vous pensez que c'est le moment ? On a autre chose à faire là ! Et toi Borsalino, c'est pas sérieux, ne pas te rendre compte qu'il te manque des rapports qui datent d'il y a un mois, c'est grave." fit-elle d'un ton sévère.

-"Mais Chesa, tu vois bien que je n'ai rien sur mon bureau, je ne suis pas en retard !" se justifia Borsalino.

-"Et ça ?" fit avec amusement Sakazuki.

Il s'approcha de la seule armoire de la pièce, et donna un petit coup de pied dedans. Elle s'ouvrit sous le choc et sous les yeux écarquillés de Kuzan et Chesa, une vague de papier tomba au sol, submergeant une bonne partie de la pièce. Sakazuki semblait satisfait de lui, tandis que Borsalino commençait à stresser. Chesa ferma les yeux et soupira.

-"Tu m'as menti Borsalino ?" demanda-t-elle froidement.

-"Noooon." dit-il en détournant son regard.

-"Et encore, il m'en donne à faire car il n'y a plus de place dans l'armoire." ajouta Sakazuki. "Et comme tu as pu le voir, Kuzan n'est pas mieux."

-"Enfoiré." dit Kuzan en grinçant des dents. "A quoi tu joues là ?"

Mais Chesa n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Elle sentit une vague de colère monter en elle. Elle en avait déjà marre en voyant la qualité de leur travail. Borsalino le sentit, et remarqua qu'il commençait à transpirer à cause du stress.

-"Tu te fous de moi ?" hurla-t-elle. "C'est quoi tout ça ?" Tu as un rôle, il faut l'assumer !"

Elle continua ainsi pendant cinq minutes, Borsalino n'osant rien dire, et Sakazuki avait un sourire moqueur au visage.

-"J'aimerai bien que tu termines ça le plus rapidement possible. Et toi tu m'énerves !"

En disant sa dernière phrase, elle avait fait un quart de tour sur elle, donnant un coup de poing dans le nez de Sakazuki qui était toujours en train de bien rigoler devant la tête décomposée de Borsalino. Il avait essayé d'arrêter le poing, mais ses côtes lui faisant encore mal, il n'avait pas pu anticiper assez pour être suffisamment rapide. A présent, il se tenait le nez essayant d'arrêter le saignement.

-"Je n'ai rien fait !" s'exclama-t-il.

-"Tu m'énerves depuis tout à l'heure aussi. C'est bien simple, ici, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! J'en ai déjà marre !"

Et sur ces mots, elle partit, furieuse. Kuzan était choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Les deux Amiraux s'étaient laissés faire. Il n'eut même pas le cœur à leur faire une remarque désobligeante quand il voyait leur tête.

-"Ça, ça m'avait pas manqué par contre…" finit par dire Sakazuki.

-"Elle est toujours comme ça ?"

-"J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'énerve encore plus vite qu'avant" répondit Borsalino.

Kuzan quitta le bureau afin de rejoindre sa subordonnée pour continuer son travail. Elle était bien spécial sa nouvelle recrue.

-"Je me demande si c'est une bonne chose ou non, qu'elle soit là."

* * *

Petit chapitre tranquil, le prochain chapitre il se passera un peu plus de choses ^^

Hésitez pas à review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez ;p


	8. Un nouveau départ

Chapitre 08 : Un nouveau départ

-"On va bien prendre une pause non ?"

Chesa releva la tête de son tas de paperasse et vit que Kuzan lui proposait une tasse de thé. Ils avaient travaillé toute la journée, sans un mot, après être allé voir Borsalino. Rattraper tout le retard cumulé allait prendre plus de temps qu'ils ne pensaient. Chesa accepta alors la tasse, tandis que Kuzan se réinstallait derrière son bureau, lui aussi avec son propre thé. Chesa bu une gorgée silencieusement, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle regrettait de s'être emportée devant son supérieur le matin même. Elle ne voulait pas donner une mauvaise impression.

-"Jolie droite." finit par dire Kuzan.

-"Comment ?"

-"Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un faire ça à Sakazuki et rester vivant ensuite." continua-t-il naturellement.

-"Je… Ce sont de mauvaises habitudes qui sont revenus, désolé." dit Chesa le rose aux joues.

-"Pas la peine de s'excuser voyons." fit Kuzan en lui souriant. "J'ai trouvé ça particulièrement amusant. Vous avez l'air de bien les connaître."

-"J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas changé durant toutes ses années." dit Chesa, sourire aux lèvres, en regardant le fond de sa tasse. "Au fond, ils restent les mêmes gamins…"

-"Alors vous pourrez nous être utile !" dit Kuzan parfaitement sérieux.

Chesa leva les yeux vers son supérieur, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-"Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur eux. Vous pourriez me permettre d'en savoir plus et peut-être même dire certaines choses, disons… amusantes."

Un sourire diabolique apparu sur le visage du Vice-Amiral, et Chesa se mit à penser que son supérieur aussi était un gamin. Elle fut amusée cependant, et continua à boire son thé tranquillement, attendant la suite.

-"Bien, tout d'abord, la question que tout le monde se pose." reprit-il avec beaucoup de sérieux. "Depuis combien de temps sont-ils en couple ?"

Chesa recracha la moitié de son thé en s'étouffant, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette question. Kuzan se fit alors la réflexion de ne jamais s'assoir en face d'elle quand elle buvait. Chesa reprit son souffle et regarda Kuzan choquée.

-"Pardon ?"

-"Ils sont plutôt inséparables, et je pense dire qu'ils ne supportent personnes d'autres." expliqua Kuzan. "Tout le monde le dit !"

Chesa éclata de rire, surprenant Kuzan.

-"Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est totalement faux !"

-"Comment en être sûr ? Les arguments sont valable quand même." dit Kuzan vexé que sa subordonnée se moque de lui.

-"Je le sais, c'est tout." dit Chesa en souriant, confiante. "Vous parlez de rumeurs, mais il y en a sur vous également."

-"Ah oui ?" demanda Kuzan, curieux.

-"Eh bien, il se dit que c'est vous qui courez après l'Amiral Akainu et que toutes ces bagarres cachent quelque chose entre vous."

Kuzan affichait un visage plein d'horreur. Le fait d'intégrer l'information le terrifiait. Chesa rigola légèrement en voyant sa réaction.

-"Hem, changeons de sujet ! Pourquoi avoir rejoint la Marine ?"

Ils continuèrent à discuter et à rire pendant un long moment et finirent ensuite leur journée, et partirent chacun de leur côté. La soirée passait et Kuzan se décida d'aller dans le réfectoire qui était en réparation. Il grimaça lorsqu'il remarqua qu'au centre de la pièce se trouvait le combo. Sengoku discutait avec Sakazuki, tandis que Garp se goinfrait en mangeant tout ce qui était à sa portée sous le regard sévère de Tsuru. Borsalino mangeait calmement en écoutant les conversations. Garp avec un grand sourire, fit signe à Kuzan de les rejoindre, ce qu'il fit seulement car il appréciait les anciens. Il s'assit en face de Sakazuki qui s'arrêta dans sa discussion. Tout deux se lancèrent des regards meurtrier.

-"Alors Sakazuki, ton nez va mieux ?" demanda froidement Kuzan.

-"Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?"

-"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Sakazuki ?" demanda curieusement Sengoku qui se faisait voler sa nourriture par Garp à présent.

Sakazuki regarda son assiette et croisa les bras.

-"Rien."

-"Chesa lui a cassé le nez ce matin pour qu'il arrête de nous déranger dans notre travail." dit innocemment Borsalino en continuant de manger.

-"Te fous pas de moi ! Ne fais pas comme si tu étais innocent !"

-"Il faut dire que toi aussi tu as passé un sale quart d'heure." précisa Kuzan en commençant à manger.

Sengoku et Tsuru écoutaient attentivement leur dispute qui était étrangement calme. Garp était en pleine crise de narcolepsie avec une fourchette dans la main. Tsuru était contente, car même si ils étaient en train de s'insulter comme toujours, ils n'en venaient pas aux mains. Et même Borsalino semblait moins intervenir que d'habitude. C'était sans compter sur Kuzan qui eut soudain un regard mauvais.

-"Tu m'ennuies de toute façon." Il se pencha vers Sakazuki et prononça distinctement chaque syllabe. "Su-ku-zu-ki."

Borsalino resta figé, la bouche ouverte avec sa fourchette devant lui, regardant Kuzan surpris. Sakazuki resta figé également, et serra ses poings sur la table. Garp venait de se réveiller et recommença à manger tandis que Tsuru et Sengoku levaient un sourcil.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" siffla Sakazuki entre ses mâchoires serrées.

-"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? On aime pas le surnom de quand on était petit ? Je me demande comment tu étais quand t'étais gosse."

-"Arrête de suite !" s'exclama Sakazuki.

-"T'étais déjà un fou furieux ou pas ? Ce serait vraiment un sujet intéressant."

Sentant la tension monter et même légèrement de la fumée s'élever de Sakazuki, Garp leva la tête, menaçant.

-"Il y a un problème gamin ?"

Sakazuki resta silencieux encore un moment, puis finit par faire volte-face, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-"Ça va, il ne se passe rien. Je vais juste avoir 2 mots avec une certaine personne."

Kuzan était satisfait de son petit effet et eu une petite pensée pour sa subordonnée qui avait intérêt à bien se cacher. Borsalino sembla se souvenir qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il s'empressa de la refermer et fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

-"C'est embêtant ce que tu dis là. Il y a d'autres choses dont elle t'a parlé ?"

Kuzan lui sourit, moqueur, et reprit son repas sans répondre. Borsalino fronça un peu plus les sourcils, se leva et se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière.

Plus loin dans la base, Chesa marchait dans les couloirs qui commençaient à se vider, dû à l'heure tardive. Elle se dirigeait vers un endroit qu'elle avait découvert peu après son arrivée à Marine Ford. Elle arriva dans une grande salle sombre, avec beaucoup d'artillerie, de nombreuses caisses de munitions. Tout au bout de la pièce se trouvait une ouverture en demi-cercle, donnant sur l'océan. Elle aimait bien cet endroit, il n'y avait personne pour la déranger, c'était très calme et la vue était superbe.

Elle s'assit au bord de l'ouverture, les jambes dans le vide, écoutant le fracas des vagues sur le mur de pierre en dessous d'elle. Elle regarda le coucher de soleil qui avait lieu face à elle en profitant du vent qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce.

-"J'ai réussi papa." murmura-t-elle. "Je les ai retrouvé, tous les deux. Ils sont devenus Amiraux ! C'est plutôt impressionnant. Si seulement tu avais pu les voir. Ils ont un peu changé physiquement, mais dans le fond ce sont les mêmes crétins." Elle eut un petit rire en y pensant. "Tant mieux non ? Après tout, c'est pour ça que je suis tombé amoureuse de lui."

Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, et se retourna rapidement. Il n'y avait personne, seulement une souris qui traversait la pièce. Elle eut un sourire et regarda de nouveau la mer. La nuit était tombé depuis un bon moment lorsqu'elle se décida de partir dans ses quartiers. A aucun moment elle avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce.

Le lendemain, Chesa alla travailler en aidant Kuzan à s'y retrouver dans toute la paperasse qui néanmoins, se réduisait au fur et à mesure. Même Borsalino s'y était mit, même si c'était bien plus paresseusement. Chesa n'avait eu l'occasion de parler à aucun de ses deux amis pour l'instant, et d'après Kuzan c'était mieux pour elle, vu qu'ils étaient au courant qu'elle lui avait donné des informations sur leur vie privée. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de prendre leur pause thé, et rigolaient tout en discutant. Soudain, Sakazuki entra dans le bureau, faisant lever les yeux vers lui des deux personnes déjà présentes.

-"Kuzan !" s'exclama-t-il.

Sakazuki s'arrêta et fixa Chesa qui soutint son regard sans vraiment comprendre.

-"Eh, dans mes souvenirs, c'est moi Kuzan. Alors quand tu me parles, ce serait bien que tu me regardes." grommela Kuzan en posant sa tasse de thé.

Sakazuki lui lança un regard agacé et il jeta un dossier sur le bureau.

-"Tu pars en mission. Ce soir."

-"C'est très loin ça. Ça n'a pas l'air très important en plus. Nous avons des Marines qui peuvent être sur place bien plus rapidement."

-"C'est un ordre de ton supérieur." fit Sakazuki avec un sourire mauvais.

-"C'est pas toi mon supérieur direct. J'ai pas à faire tout ce que tu me dis."

-"Oh mais l'ordre n'a pas été signé par moi… Mais par Borsalino."

-"Pourquoi il ne se déplace pas lui-même ?" demanda Chesa curieuse.

-"Une soudaine flemme de se déplacer." répondit Sakazuki.

-"Il ne se déplace pas vraiment, il ne marche presque jamais…" marmonna Kuzan dépité en lisant le dossier.

-"La prochaine fois, tu feras un peu plus attention à ce que tu dis."

Sur ces mots il repartit, satisfait de sa vengeance. Kuzan se passa une main sur le visage et souffla.

-"Les enfoirés, ils se vengent d'hier soir… Ce ne sont même pas des pirates. Je me déplace pour de vulgaires brigands. Une vrai perte de temps." il remarqua que Chesa se retenait de rire. "Je ne rigolerai pas si j'étais vous. Vous venez avec moi Capitaine. Hors de question que je paye tout seul."

Chesa fit une grimace, mais n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Elle partit donc pour préparer le navire à partir.

Le soir arriva et Chesa organisait les derniers préparatifs. Elle donnait ses derniers ordres aux Marines tandis que Kuzan arrivait les mains dans les poches, visiblement agacé. La jeune femme comprit rapidement, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était suivi de Borsalino qui visiblement s'en donnait à cœur joie de se moquer de lui.

-"Essaye de ne pas trop t'ennuyer ! Ça te laissera le temps de bieeen réfléchir." fit Borsalino sadique.

-"Chesa, j'espère qu'on est prêt à partir immédiatement." marmonna Kuzan.

-"Oui mon Vice-Amiral !"

-"Alors partons avant que je m'attaque à mon propre supérieur."

Kuzan monta sans plus attendre à bord du navire, très mécontent d'être là. Borsalino eut un petit rire et fit un grand sourire à Chesa. Cette dernière le lui rendit avant de courir jusqu'au bateau et de donner l'ordre de partir. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour faire au revoir de la main à Borsalino avant qu'il ne se déplace à la vitesse de la lumière.

Elle regarda la base s'éloigner petit à petit et observa l'océan, pensive. D'un coup, elle sentit une vague de froid arriver à sa droite, et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir d'où ça venait. Elle eut même un sourire en coin en voyant Kuzan s'appuyer sur le bord du navire à côté d'elle.

-"Faites attention monsieur, vous commencez à faire geler notre bateau."

Kuzan remarqua qu'en effet il utilisait son pouvoir tellement il était furieux. Il se redressa pour ne pas continuer à geler tout ce qu'il touchait.

-"Comment fais-tu pour les supporter !" s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment, provoquant un petit rire chez Chesa.

-"C'était dur au début, mais on finit par s'y faire."

-"Ils ont l'air de tenir à toi, c'est très étrange."

-"Étrange ? On est amis depuis nos cinq ans, c'est normal non ?"

-"Pas avec eux, non."

Kuzan partit s'installer sur une chaise longue qu'il avait demandé plus tôt, et ordonna à ce que personne ne le dérange dans sa sieste.

Le voyage dura plusieurs semaines, où il ne se passa rien de spécial. Chesa commençait à devenir une spécialiste du thé en le prenant tous les jours avec son supérieur. Puis arriva enfin le jour où ils aperçurent leur destination. Chesa rejoint Kuzan dans son bureau pour faire le point.

-"Bien, ce sera rapide, c'est une simple histoire de trafic d'arme. On arrive, on les arrête, et on rentre."

Chesa hocha la tête et accompagna son supérieur qui donnait les derniers ordres sur le pont. La jeune femme remarqua que le Vice-Amiral était une autre personne sur le terrain. Il n'avait plus cet air paresseux ou joyeux qu'il lui avait déjà montré à plusieurs reprises. A présent, il était très sérieux et vigilant, prêt à toute éventualité, même si sa mission n'était pas d'une grande importance.

Le navire s'arrêta au port de la ville, et les soldats armés descendirent en courant en file, allant directement au bâtiment qu'ils devaient encercler. Le temps qu'ils se mettent en position, Kuzan et Chesa eurent le temps d'arriver tranquillement. Tous les soldats pointaient leurs armes vers le bâtiment.

-"Je pense qu'ils sont en train de paniquer à l'intérieur." dit Kuzan à Chesa. "Et ça ne devrait pas tarder… Aaah voilà."

Au même moment, il y eut un coup de fusil et un épais mur de glace était apparu de nul part, arrêtant la balle qui se dirigeait vers lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, toute la maison fut recouverte de glace.

-"Alala, on ne joue pas avec ça. Il faut savoir ce qu'on fait quand on tient une arme." expliqua Kuzan en contournant son propre mur de glace et en regardant l'un des brigands gelé par la fenêtre.

Chesa était impressionnée de la rapidité avec laquelle il était intervenu. Kuzan quant à lui, repartait déjà, fatigué. Chesa prit le relais en ordonnant d'enfermer les brigands, sans glisser à cause de la glace qu'il y avait partout. C'est donc avec difficultés que les Marines embarquèrent tout le monde, et après les remerciements des habitants de la ville, ils repartirent pour des semaines de voyages.

Pendant ce temps là, à Marine Ford, Garp et Tsuru se trouvaient dans le bureau de Sengoku à boire du thé.

-"Vous avez remarqué je présume." commença Garp sérieux. "La base est très calme ces derniers temps."

-"En effet, c'est reposant". déclara Sengoku.

-"Tout ça depuis le départ de Kuzan." expliqua Tsuru.

-"Pourtant, même en son absence, Borsalino et Sakazuki ne restent pas silencieux dans leur coin d'habitude."

-"C'est vrai que c'est tellement calme, que l'équipe de maintenant de la base n'a plus rien à réparer. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois !"

-"Alors la jeune Chesa a été plus efficace que prévue." dit malicieusement Tsuru.

-"Hein ? Mais elle n'est resté que deux jours !" s'exclama Sengoku.

-"Je pense que j'ai vu des choses que vous n'avez pas encore vu."

Devant cette phrase énigmatique, les deux hommes allaient demander des explications, mais des coups retentirent à la porte. Borsalino entra et déposa une pile de dossier terminée, et s'en alla sans un mot, même si il fut légèrement suspicieux lorsqu'il vit les regards insistant des deux hommes âgés, comme s'ils recherchaient quelque chose sur lui.

Garp et Sengoku étaient sans voix. Le voir travailler sans qu'eux-même aient eu à le menacer était unique. Ils observèrent Tsuru qui les regardait avec amusement.

-"C'est sûr quelque chose nous a échappé." conclut Garp.

-"Disons plus que nous partons sur un nouveau départ !"

* * *

Bon, je crois que j'ai rendu la Marine accro au thé x) Je viens de me rendre compte qu'ils en boivent tous ! :o

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus en tout cas ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


	9. Un nouvel ennemi

Chapitre 09 : Un nouvel ennemi

Chesa et Kuzan étaient de retour à Marine Ford, et Kuzan accorda sa journée à tous ses hommes au plus grand bonheur de tous. Chesa en profita pour se promener en bord de mer. Elle aimait plus que tout sentir le vent de l'océan dans ses cheveux.

-"Je me disais bien que je te trouverai ici."

Chesa sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Borsalino qui la regardait souriant.

-"Kuzan m'a dit que tu avais ta journée, et te connaissant, je me suis dit que tu devais être dans un endroit comme ça." expliqua-t-il.

-"Je suis donc si prévisible que ça ?" demanda Chesa en rougissant et détournant le regard.

Borsalino se pencha vers la jeune femme, la faisant rougir un peu plus.

-"Ou alors, je te connais trop bien."

Il commença à marcher, Chesa à ses côtés.

-"Tu n'as pas trop détruit la base lorsque je n'étais pas là ?" taquina Chesa.

-"Ce n'est pas mon genre." répondit innocemment Borsalino, faisant rire Chesa.

-"Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai cru comprendre."

-"Ce n'était qu'une période… Ce sont surtout Kuzan et Sakazuki qui se battent. C'est un pur hasard si je suis au milieu à chaque fois. C'est vraiment fatigant à force d'ailleurs."

-"Bien sûr." murmura la jeune femme amusée.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, et arrivèrent à la base.

-"Et ta mission, elle s'est bien passé ?" reprit Borsalino.

-"Tu le sais très bien. C'était ennuyeux, mais au moins ça s'est bien passé." souffla Chesa.

-"Il ne fallait pas raconter n'importe quoi à n'importe qui." taquina l'Amiral.

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." fit Chesa, prenant à son tour un air innocent, créant un sourire en coin à Borsalino.

Ce dernier sembla hésiter un moment, avant de se lancer.

-"Je vais devoir partir en mission demain, donc cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas possible, mais si tu veux, la prochaine fois, je peux voir pour que tu m'accompagnes, comme ça on verra pour que tu t'ennuies un peu moins." proposa-t-il.

-"Je dois voir avec le Vice-Amiral Aokiji, mais pourquoi pas !" fit Chesa heureuse.

-"C'est quoi cette excuse bidon !" hurla une voix non loin d'eux.

Chesa et Borsalino reconnurent la voix de Kuzan et en s'approchant ils ne furent pas surpris de le voir avec Sakazuki, front contre front, se lançant des regards meurtrier.

-"Je te dis non, point barre." déclara Kuzan énervé.

-"Et moi je te dis que ce sera comme ça, c'est tout !" répliqua Sakazuki.

Même la température semblait se battre. L'air devenant glacial d'un côté, et brûlant de l'autre. Chesa qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec un micro-climat dans l'un des couloirs de la base, décida d'intervenir au plus vite.

-"Que se passe-t-il ?"

Kuzan et Sakazuki remarquèrent enfin la présence des deux qui le regardaient. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre, et se calmèrent, permettant à la température de redevenir normal.

-"Sakazuki voulait…"

-"Rien !" coupa Sakazuki.

Kuzan leva un sourcil, regardant l'Amiral qui se retourna et commença à partir.

-"Attend ! Reste un peu !" demanda Chesa.

-"J'ai du travail." fit-il sans se retourner.

Chesa le regarda partir, légèrement déçue, tandis que Kuzan le regardait également en fronçant des sourcils.

-"Il est comme ça depuis plusieurs jours, ça va lui passer." déclara Borsalino.

-"Au fait, que fais-tu ici, Chesa ? Je t'ai donné ta journée, autant en profiter !" déclara Kuzan.

-"Et vous, vous arrivez à peine que vous causez déjà des problèmes." reprocha la jeune femme.

-"Ce n'est pas à ma subordonnée de me faire la leçon il me semble."

-"Et mon supérieur est censé montrer l'exemple aussi, au lieu d'être un casse cou."

Elle fit un sourire et dit au revoir aux deux hommes avant de partir.

Le lendemain, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de dire au revoir à Borsalino mais décida d'aller voir Sakazuki dans son bureau à la fin de la journée. Elle frappa deux coups, avant d'avoir la permission d'entrer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Sakazuki qui travaillait toujours, et ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers elle.

-"C'est pour quoi ?" demanda Sakazuki.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il leva les yeux et remarqua la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Il leva un sourcil, surpris.

-"Que fais-tu ici ?"

-"Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, tout simplement !" répondit-elle naturellement.

-"Je vais bien, tu peux y aller maintenant."

Chesa eut un sourire en coin. Même après toutes ces années, il n'avait toujours pas apprit à faire la discussion avec les gens. Elle décida de s'assoir sur le canapé dans la pièce, et croisa les bras comme s'il ne lui avait pas demandé de partir. Sakazuki soupira en la voyant faire. Cette femme pouvait être têtue lorsqu'elle s'y mettait.

-"T'as pas d'autres choses à faire que d'être ici ?"

-"C'était quoi la discussion que tu as eu avec mon supérieur hier ?" demanda Chesa en ignorant sa question.

-"Rien qui te concerne." répliqua-t-il.

-"Tu es sûr ?" taquina-t-elle. "J'ai le pressentiment pourtant que c'était le cas."

Ils firent un duel de regard pendant un long moment, Chesa ayant son sourire qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas très patient, et ça ne loupa pas. Il finit pas céder.

-"Très bien, ça te concernait." finit-il par dire.

-"Et ?"

-"Et c'est tout." fit-il en croisant les bras.

-"S'il te plaiiit." demanda-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Elle remarqua très vite que ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout. Elle su qu'elle avait perdu et se décida à partir, gonflant les joues en boudant. Sakazuki croisa ses mains sous son menton et se décida rapidement. Il soupira encore une fois, et eu un semblant de sourire en coin.

-"Je n'ai pas confiance en Kuzan."

Chesa se retourna et se précipita sur le canapé, un sentiment de victoire présent.

-"Je crois que c'est réciproque."

-"Je vais t'entraîner." se décida-t-il. "J'aurai moins à me soucier de l'irresponsabilité de ton idiot de supérieur."

Chesa se leva et posa ses deux mains sur le bureau, regardant Sakazuki, moqueuse.

-"Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?"

-"Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois." s'énerva-t-il, cachant un peu plus son visage sous sa casquette.

Chesa eu un sourire attendrissant en le regardant. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne qui devait le voir comme ça et elle en fut touchée. Elle eut un petit rire en donnant un petit coup sur sa casquette, la baissant un peu plus sur son visage et sortit du bureau. En ouvrant la porte, elle se retourna et lui sourit.

-"Alors c'est d'accord, on se verra le soir pour faire ça !"

Les jours suivants passèrent le plus normalement possible. Chesa aimait bien sa nouvelle vie à Marine Ford. Elle appréciait son supérieur et ils avaient apprit à bien se connaître entre eux. Elle passait voir Sakazuki quand c'était possible, également. Il prenait très à cœur, le fait de rendre plus forte Chesa, ce qui n'était pas vraiment facile pour elle, mais lui donnait au moins une raison de voir son ami, et lui rappelait ses souvenirs d'enfance. Les deux hommes se battaient moins souvent également, ne se lançant seulement que des regards haineux. Chesa passait également souvent dans la pièce sombre avec vue sur l'océan. Elle y passait beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir. Une bonne routine tranquille s'était installée.

Ce jour là, Chesa travaillait avec Kuzan dans son bureau, quand un soldat entra dans le bureau.

-"Vice-Amiral Aokiji ! L'Amiral Kizaru vient de rentrer de mission et l'Amiral en Chef organise une réunion d'urgence."

-"Très bien, nous arrivons." déclara lassement Kuzan en se levant.

Ils suivirent tous les deux le soldat qui les menaient à une salle de réunion. Par la fenêtre, ils purent voir le port et comprirent très vite lequel parmi tous les navires était celui de Borsalino. Le navire était en très mauvais état, avec des brèches un peu partout et fumant par endroit. Kuzan fronça les sourcils en voyant ça et Chesa fut très inquiète. Son supérieur le remarqua.

-"Borsalino est un idiot, feignant, et tellement sûr de lui qu'il est très négligeant. Cependant, il n'a jamais raté aucune mission et il n'a encore moins déjà été blessé. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu saigner d'ailleurs."

Chesa sourit légèrement, elle fut touchée par le fait que son supérieur essayait de la rassurer, même si pour cela, il devait dire du bien d'une personne qu'il n'appréciait pas spécialement. Ils arrivèrent à la salle de réunion, où tout le monde se trouvaient déjà là. Il ne manquait plus que Borsalino. Kuzan prit place sur l'une des chaises restantes, et Chesa prit place derrière lui. Tout le monde attendait le dernier Amiral, qui finit enfin par arriver, cinq minutes plus tard. Chesa se retint de sourire. Pourquoi s'inquiéter pour lui, alors qu'il arrivait le plus tranquillement possible, un café à la main. La jeune femme entendit Sakazuki soupirer de désespoir, ce qui l'amusa un peu plus. Sengoku se pinça l'arrête du nez, essayant de calmer son agacement face à son Amiral le plus rapide, mais également le plus lent.

-"Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer." déclara Sengoku. "Si vous êtes tous ici, c'est pour parler d'un pirate qui nous cause beaucoup de soucis. Il s'agit d'un pirate qui a mangé le fruit du reflètement. Au début, sa prime était à 200 millions de Berrys, mais c'était sans savoir qu'il avait toute une armée à ses côtés. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'il continue à recruter d'autres pirates."

-"Comment est-il possible de ne pas être au courant qu'il possédait une armée ?" demanda un Marine.

-"Il dévie la lumière grâce à son pouvoir. Ce qui lui a permis par exemple, d'encercler l'Amiral Kizaru sans qu'il le sache. Il a réussi à couler plusieurs bateaux, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant."

-"Nous avons reçu des informations disant qu'il a été vu sur une île proche de là où je l'ai rencontré." déclara Borsalino. "J'ai juste à y retourner et en finir avec tout ça."

-"Tu ne vas pas y aller seul, ils étaient déjà trop nombreux la première fois. Je t'accompagnerai." dit Sakazuki.

-"Je viendrai également." affirma Tsuru. "Vous foncez encore trop sans réfléchir. Cela pourrait être dangereux dans cette situation."

-"Très bien. Partez le plus rapidement possible, il faut en finir avant que le Gouvernement Mondial décide d'en faire un Corsaire ou que ce pirate fasse bien pire." déclara Sengoku en commençant à ranger sa paperasse.

-"Attendez." dit Borsalino, coupant tout le monde qui s'apprêtait à partir. "Je propose que Kuzan nous accompagne."

Tout le monde resta sans voix, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de demande. Sengoku et Tsuru s'échangèrent un regard, discutant en silence.

-"D'accord, vous ne serez pas de trop." dit Sengoku.

-"Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord !" s'exclama Sakazuki.

-"On peut peut-être me demander mon avis ?" intervint Kuzan.

Les Vices-Amiraux présents étaient tendus, craignant une nouvelle bagarre. Mais Tsuru qui n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps, utilisa son pouvoir et lessiva Kuzan, Sakazuki et Garp, qui furent tous les trois épinglés sur un cable qui venait d'apparaître dans un coin de la pièce derrière elle.

-"Très bien, la réunion est terminée." déclara Sengoku en regardant avec méfiance son amie assise devant ses trois victimes.

Tout le monde s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, ne voulant pas être un dommage collatéral. Kuzan essayait de se justifier, et de convaincre Tsuru de le faire redevenir normal, mais celle-ci faisait la sourde oreille. Sakazuki gardait un visage interdit, et préféra ne pas dire un mot, attendant de sécher. Garp lui, avait un grand sourire et dit seulement un pardon à Tsuru. Chesa s'approchait de son mentor.

-"Vice-Amiral… Si je peux me permettre… Pourquoi le Vice-Amiral Garp aussi ?"

-"Je ne l'ai toujours pas pardonné d'avoir mangé mon petit déjeuner ce matin." répondit calmement Tsuru en commençant à lire le journal. "Va te préparer Chesa, nous partons dans une heure."

Chesa hocha de la tête, et laissa ses supérieurs. Dans le couloir, elle vit Borsalino qui l'attendait, tout sourire.

-"Je te l'avais dit que je t'emmènerai avec moi pour ma prochaine mission. Je n'avais pas oublié."

-"Je vois, tu n'avais pas du tout besoin d'Aokiji en fait." fit la jeune femme amusée.

-"S'il vient, tu n'a plus à lui demander." dit Borsalino en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "En plus, là je ne pense pas que tu ais le temps de t'ennuyer."

Elle eut un sourire en coin et partit se préparer, tout en ordonnant de préparer son navire en attendant que son supérieur soit sec. L'heure passa très vite, et tout le monde fut prêt à temps. Kuzan et Sakazuki arrivèrent enfin fusillant du regard Borsalino, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dire un mot sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils embarquèrent chacun sur leur navire et Tsuru donna l'ordre de partir. Ils en avait pour plusieurs jours de trajet. Chesa était sur le pont et observait une carte avec le navigateur. Apparemment ils étaient bientôt arrivé à destination.

-"Saluuut." fit Borsalino, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" s'écria Chesa.

-"Je suis venu te faire un petit coucou." dit Borsalino comme si c'était la chose la plus normal. "C'est que le trajet commence à être long."

-"On est parti hier, Borsalino. Et on arrive demain."

-"C'est bien ce que je dis. Et puis regarde, j'ai l'impression que ma présence en énerve un."

Il fit un coucou de la main avec un grand sourire à Sakazuki qui le regardait avec agacement depuis son propre navire qui n'était pas très loin, au point que l'on pouvait parfaitement discuter depuis les deux bateaux.

-"T'as un navire, Borsalino. Retourne-y. Ne commence pas à faire n'importe quoi." ordonna Sakazuki.

-"Tu es déçu car je peux me déplacer et pas toi ? C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne choisit pas le bon fruit du démon."

Borsalino n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin car un poing de lave arriva droit sur lui. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, le poing le traversant sans problème. Par contre, ce ne fut pas sans problème lorsque le poing toucha le bateau, brisant plusieurs planches et y mettant le feu. Chesa mit ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête effarée.

-"Le bateau !" s'écria-t-elle.

-"Qu'est-ce que… ?"

Kuzan venait de sortir de sa cabine et remarqua le trou dans son navire, ainsi que tous ses hommes qui couraient afin d'éteindre l'incendie qui avait lieu.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?" cria-t-il sans comprendre.

Il regarda tout autour, ne voyant aucun ennemis, ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas une attaque ennemie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Chesa qui ne bougeait pas gênée. Sakazuki et Borsalino avaient bien entendu disparu depuis longtemps. Kuzan s'approcha de sa subordonnée, mécontent.

-"Chesa, explique-moi ce qui est arrivé ici."

-"Hem… Comment dire… Euh…"

-"Regarde les dégâts ! On aurait pu y rester si ça avait touché la coque du bateau !"

-"Ça aurait pas fait une grande perte !" s'exclama une voix sur le navire d'à côté.

Ils purent entendre un ricanement venant du troisième navire. Kuzan était très énervé, comprenant parfaitement ce qui était arrivé. Sentant le coup venir, à part ceux qui éteignaient le feu, tous les soldats des trois navires partirent se cacher dans les dortoirs. Chesa pensa qu'il était préférable qu'elle fasse la même chose, maudissant le fait d'être sur un bateau, ce qui était bien trop fragile face à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Kuzan sauta vers le navire de Sakazuki et tandis la main vers la voile, commençant à la geler.

-"Touche pas à mon bateau !" dit Sakazuki en sautant en l'air également.

Il arriva à la même hauteur que Kuzan et lui donna un coup sur la tête, le faisant atterrir avec fracas sur le pont, brisant quelques planches. Au passage, une partie de la voile avait été emportée. Chesa réfléchit le plus rapidement possible à comment les arrêter.

-"La Vice-Amiral Tsuru arrive !" s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Les deux hommes qui allaient continuer à se battre, se relevèrent et époussetèrent leurs vêtements comme si de rien était. Vérifiant du coin de l'œil si la vieille femme était assez loin. La première règle dans la Marine était de ne jamais l'énervée, et ce qui s'était passé la veille leur avait suffit. Borsalino était revenu auprès de Chesa et regardait la scène.

-"Borsalino… Tu te souviens, quand tu me disais que ce n'était pas ta faute, c'était un hasard si tu étais en leurs histoires tout ça…" fit Chesa sur un ton de reproche.

-"Il faut bien avouer que le voyage passe plus vite comme ça." dit-il avec son sourire idiot.

* * *

Eh voilà, yen a vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre ^^' On verra bien comment ça va se passer la mission... En tout cas, normalement on s'approche de la fin de la fiction !

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est juste un "ok". ça m'aiderai pas mal ^^


	10. Une nuit à l'hôtel

Chapitre 10 : Une nuit à l'hôtel

Tous les navires de la Marine arrivèrent au port de l'île le lendemain en fin de journée. Il n'y eut aucun accident supplémentaire, et les soldats avaient réparés comme ils purent les dégâts sur les deux bateaux. Cependant, la voile du bateau de Sakazuki n'avait pas pu être réparée, ce qui faisait qu'il avançait beaucoup moins vite, d'où la cause de leur arrivée en fin de journée au lieu d'arriver dans la matinée comme prévue à l'origine. Sakazuki était donc toujours à la traîne, sous les moqueries de ses deux idiots de collègues, sous le regard amusé de Tsuru. Elle n'avait certes pas vu la scène, mais avait très vite compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Cette mission ressemblait de plus en plus à du baby-sitting pour elle.

Arrivé au port, un petit comité d'accueil les attendait. En effet, il était déjà pas courant de voir l'un des Amiraux de la Marine, alors en voir deux en même temps, plus le favoris pour prendre la suite au troisième qui s'approchait grandement de la retraite, et également l'une des plus grande stratège du QG de la Marine, pour rien au monde il ne fallait rater cette occasion.

Les soldats commencèrent à descendre en rang sous les acclamations de la foule. Voir quatre navires de la Marine se vider devait être impressionnant lorsqu'on n'était pas habitué, se dit Chesa en observant le spectacle. Elle remarqua que certains soldats se donnaient de grands airs face à la foule, ce qui l'amusa. Elle descendit à son tour, ordonnant aux soldats de se mettre en rang au garde-à-vous, laissant la place pour leur supérieur. Ce fut au tour de Tsuru de descendre de son bateau, rapidement suivi par l'apparition des trois hauts gradés restant, redoublant le volume des acclamations de la foule. Chesa remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les trois impeccable. Borsalino et Kuzan faisaient beaucoup moins négligé dans leur tenu et Sakazuki...rien ne changeait pour lui en fait. Ils s'étaient tous les trois arrêté en haut de leur ponton respectif, leur manteau de la Marine flottant dans le vent. Le soleil qui commençait à se coucher, était derrière eux, leur créant des ombres immenses sur les quais. Chesa leva les yeux au ciel devant cette scène. Pour faire les beaux, il y avait du monde ! Tsuru l'avait déjà rejoint et attendait avec impatience que les trois autres en fasse de même. Ce qu'ils firent, mais pas trop rapidement. Chesa remarqua même Kuzan faire un clin d'œil à un groupe de jeunes femmes.

Au même moment, une personne que Chesa devina être le maire de la ville, arriva en courant, suant de la tête aux pieds. Il semblait totalement paniqué et débordé par les événements. Il courait vers eux, lorsque juste avant d'arriver, il trébucha et atterrit aux pieds de Sakazuki qui baissa les yeux vers l'homme à terre. Sakazuki, dont on ne voyait que la moitié du visage sous sa casquette et sa capuche, affichait un visage fermé à toute expression. Le maire sembla se liquéfier sur place. Tsuru aida le pauvre homme à se relever avant qu'il ne fasse un arrêt cardiaque, et Chesa ramassa les notes qu'il avait fait tombé dans sa chute. Elle lui rendit en faisant un salut militaire, et surtout un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, avant de repartir derrière ses supérieurs. Le maire essaya de prendre son courage à deux mains, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné face aux trois géants qui lui faisait face. Il prit une grande inspiration et se décida enfin de commencer son discours. En même temps, Tsuru fit un signe à ses hommes afin de disperser la foule.

-"Bien… Bienvenue parmi nous. Nous sommes très heureux de recevoir de tels héros chez nous…"

Chesa le remarqua immédiatement, son supérieur commençait à s'endormir, et l'attention de Borsalino était déjà parti loin vu son regard vide. Elle se fit la réflexion également que c'était plutôt pratique que les yeux de Sakazuki soient cachés, comme ça, personne ne pouvait remarquer s'il était concentré ou non. Heureusement, le maire était trop focalisé sur ses notes pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Kuzan avait à présent la tête en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte en train de dormir. D'un coup, Sakazuki donna un gros coup de coude dans les côtes de Kuzan qui se réveilla instantanément. Cependant, vu la force du coup, il commença à être projeté sur le côté, mais Borsalino tendit seulement son bras, légèrement en arrière pour le retenir et Kuzan pu se redresser et tous trois firent comme si de rien était, juste avant que le maire relève les yeux de ses notes.

-"Nous ne sommes là ni pour visiter, ni pour faire la fête." annonça Tsuru avec impatience. "Nous sommes à la recherche de ce pirate."

Elle donna au maire un avis de recherche avec la photo du pirate dessus. Lorsque le maire aperçu le visage sur le papier, il fronça les sourcils et regarda avec inquiétude la vieille femme.

-"Il était là il y a quelques jours en effet, mais il est parti hier. Il est si dangereux que ça pour que vous veniez aussi nombreux ?"

-"C'est ce que nous cherchons à savoir." dit sombrement Tsuru.

-"Est-ce que vous savez vers où il est parti ?" demanda Sakazuki, effrayant automatiquement le maire.

-"Je… Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir des personnes en ville qui sont au courant ! Il se fait tard. Restez ici cette nuit. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons vous trouver une chambre pour la nuit. Vous êtes nos invités !"

-"C'est bien gentil ça !" dit Borsalino en se penchant sur le maire.

Celui-ci déglutit, et après de brèves formules de politesses, il s'enfuit loin, Borsalino le regardant partir avec amusement. Tsuru soupira face à cette scène et commença à organiser les troupes pour passer la nuit sur l'île et aller chercher les habitants qui pourraient être au courant d'une quelconque information.

-"Comment vous faites pour effrayer tous ceux qui vous approche ?" demanda Chesa à ses deux amis en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-"La vrai question est, comment tu fais pour ne pas l'être." affirma Kuzan.

La conversation ne put continuer plus longtemps car une jeune femme arriva. Elle s'arrêta devant les trois géants, et attendit que Tsuru vienne pour expliquer sa présence.

-"M. Le Maire m'a dit de vous voir tous les quatre afin de vous montrer les chambres que nous vous avons trouvé."

-"Le Capitaine Chesa viendra avec nous." précisa Tsuru. -"S'il le faut, je partagerai ma chambre avec elle."

La jeune femme hocha de la tête puis commença à marcher, suivit de ses invités. Tsuru fit un petit sourire à Chesa qui était surprise d'être conviée également.

-"Il est temps que tu découvres les avantages d'être gradée." assura la vieille femme.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand hôtel qui avait l'air plutôt luxueux. Le hall d'entrée était immense, et Chesa ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout avec émerveillement. Borsalino se pencha vers la jeune femme et murmura lentement à son oreille.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'y habitue à force."

La jeune femme qui les guidait récupéra deux clés au comptoir de l'accueil, et se tourna vers ses invités.

-"Nous sommes désolé, nous n'avons que 2 chambres pour vous."

-"Ce n'est pas grave, nous les partagerons." dit Tsuru en prenant les clés.

Elle jeta un regard d'avertissement aux trois hommes qui s'étaient crispés en comprenant qu'ils allaient devoir partager leur chambre entre eux. Les cinq Marines montèrent les étages pour arriver au dernier, là où se trouvaient deux suites tout aussi immense que le hall d'entrée. Chesa en fut choquée. Il était possible d'y faire dormir la moitié de son équipage dans ses pièces là. L'une d'elles possédait deux lits, tandis que l'autre, plus rustique, avait des couchettes à même le sol, mais qui semblaient plus que confortable. Tsuru et Chesa prirent la suite avec les lits, et les hommes s'installèrent dans l'autre suite.

-"Je vais faire un tour, mais toi tu auras une autre mission." déclara Tsuru à Chesa.

-"Laquelle ?"

-"Essaye de faire en sorte qu'ils ne détruisent pas la ville." dit Tsuru en montrant derrière elle le mur qui séparait leur deux chambres. "Et profite aussi. tu ne fais jamais de pause. Vous êtes encore jeune, profitez de la vie !"

Chesa se mit au garde-à-vous et accompagna son mentor dans le couloir, pour la regarder partir. Elle n'avait pas totalement tord et Chesa le savait. Elle n'avait jamais prit de vacances, trop focalisée sur son objectif de retrouver ses amis en grimpant les échelons. A présent, elle pouvait bien prendre un peu de repos sans s'en vouloir.

-"Alors nous avons quartier libre ?" demanda Borsalino, un sourire se dessinant petit à petit.

-"C'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi." commença Sakazuki, mais les deux autres ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-"Je me demande si les bains sont mixtes."

Kuzan fit un clin d'œil à Chesa qui eut le rouge qui lui vint aux joues. Sakazuki, lui, donna à son collègue un coup sur la tête, et Borsalino le regarda les sourcils froncés.

-"Ça va, je plaisantais !" se plaignit Kuzan en se frottant la tête. "Va t'acheter un humour le surchauffé !" Il se reprit et commença à partir. "Je vais quand même vérifier, ça m'évitera de voir vos têtes." Il fit de nouveau un clin d'œil à sa subordonnée. "Passe une bonne soirée."

-"Je pense que je vais sortir, c'est une belle nuit que nous avons là, ce soir." affirma Borsalino.

Chesa semblait réfléchir. S'ils se séparaient, comment elle allait pouvoir vérifier qu'ils ne détruisent pas la ville. Puis les dernières paroles de Tsuru lui revinrent en tête. Elle devait un peu penser à elle pour une fois. Elle remarqua qu'elle était toute seule, chacun étant parti de son côté. Elle courut donc dans le couloir.

-"Attends-moi Borsalino !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Ce dernier qui s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôtel, s'arrêta et la regarda venir, légèrement surpris. Il l'observa reprendre son souffle, puis lui fit un sourire.

-"Avec plaisir. Tu m'accompagnes ?"

Chesa se redressa, et hocha de la tête. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui agrandit encore celui de Borsalino.

-"Tu as raison, ça à l'air d'être beau ici, et ce soir le ciel est dégagé. J'ai envie d'aller voir, mais autant être accompagnée."

-"Alors, allons-y."

Borsalino lui tint la porte, l'invitant à passer devant. Ils parcoururent donc la ville ensemble, croisant parfois des soldats qui les saluaient au garde-à-vous avant de partir répandre des rumeurs. Ils croisèrent beaucoup de soldat devant les bars. Eux aussi étaient en quartier libre, et ils faisaient plus qu'en profiter, pensa Chesa en évitant un soldat bien trop saoul pour l'heure qu'il était. Le soldat se retourna, et eut un regard insistant dans le dos de Chesa. Il allait revenir sur ses pas pour l'aborder, mais il croisa le regard menaçant de l'amiral à côté d'elle, et il se ravisa, préférant repartir boire avec les autres soldats. Borsalino se pencha vers Chesa, qui n'avait pas remarqué la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu, et lui parla tout bas.

-"Et si on allait dans un endroit plus calme ?"

-"Je pense savoir où aller."

Borsalino, curieux, la suivit jusqu'au bord de la plage. Il n'y avait presque personne aux alentours. Seul un groupe de personne étaient au loin, mais pas assez prêt pour qu'ils fassent attention à eux. Tous deux s'assirent dans l'herbe, à la bordure du sable. Ils pouvaient tout de même entendre le bruit des vagues au loin. Chesa observait les étoiles qui se reflétaient sur l'eau, sans se rendre compte que Borsalino, lui, était en train de la regarder elle.

-"Tu fais toujours ça quand tu vas sur une île ?" demanda soudainement Chesa.

Borsalino pencha sa tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension.

-"La mise en scène que tu as faite tout à l'heure avec Aokiji et Sakazuki. Ça arrive à chaque fois ? Les fans et tout ce qui va avec ?"

-"Oooh, ça arrive, c'est vrai. Mais je n'y fait pas vraiment attention."

-"Tu avais l'air de bien y faire attention pourtant tout à l'heure." grommela Chesa en posant son menton sur ses genoux qu'elle avait ramené vers elle.

-"Comme on était nous trois réunis, c'était différent, il fallait faire bonne impression." se justifia-t-il. "Mais est-ce que toute cette attention dirigée vers nous te perturbe ?" taquina-t-il.

-"Pas du tout !" s'exclama-t-elle en tournant la tête.

Mais Borsalino eut le temps de voir qu'elle avait rougi et en fut satisfait. Étant donné qu'ils avaient l'occasion de discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il comptait bien en profiter.

-"J'ai entendu dire que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Sakazuki ?"

-"Tu t'intéresses à ce que disent les gens maintenant ?"

Mais Borsalino ne répondit pas, attendant une réponse de la part de la jeune femme.

-"Il m'entraîne. A présent vous êtes d'un niveau bien supérieur au mien, il veut juste que je sois capable de me défendre. Tu le connais."

Chesa tourna la tête vers lui, et remarqua qu'il semblait stressé, qu'il avait l'air de chercher ses mots. Il était en train de se tordre les mains tout en regardant le sol à côté de lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, lui qui était d'ordinaire si sûr de lui. Elle le regarda inquiète.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-"Est-ce que tu l'a…"

-"Attention !"

Le cris venait d'une des personnes qui étaient sur la plage. Le groupe qu'ils formaient s'éparpillaient sur la plage, laissant là où ils étaient quelques secondes auparavant, des objets que les deux Marines n'arrivaient pas à identifier, vu la distance. Puis retentit une petite détonation, et tous deux regardèrent une petite fusée s'envoler dans le ciel afin d'éclater en une immense étoile brillante. Les habitants de l'île avaient même organisés un feu d'artifice pour eux ! Il y en avait qui devenaient vraiment enthousiastes à l'idée de voir des Marines, remarqua Chesa. Borsalino et Chesa étaient à une distance parfaite pour observer le spectacle.

-"Borsalino ?"

-"Mmmh ?"

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, et se demanda si c'était les couleurs dans le ciel qui donnaient cette impression là, mais elle avait l'air d'avoir les joues rouges, ce qui, il ne pouvait le nier, lui donnait un côté mignon.

-"Je…"

Mais elle s'arrêta, regardant quelque chose derrière Borsalino. Elle se releva rapidement et se remit droite. Borsalino la regarda sans comprendre, puis se retourna et eut une grimace. Le feu d'artifice avait attiré du monde, et certains habitants le reconnaissait. Une groupe de fille gloussant arrivait vers eux et, sans faire attention à Chesa, entourèrent l'Amiral.

-"Est-ce qu'on peut avoir un autographe Amiral ?"

-"Racontez-nous l'une de vos aventures !"

Chesa regarda Borsalino qui tentait de se relever, mais était totalement envahi.

-"Je vous laisse Amiral !" dit-elle en faisant le salut militaire.

-"Non…" commença Borsalino.

Mais Chesa était déjà partie tandis que de plus en plus de monde entouraient l'Amiral pour entendre l'une de ses aventures.

Chesa retournait à l'hôtel où ils étaient accueilli. Elle souffla.

-"C'est donc à ça que ça ressemble lorsqu'on devient un héros de la Marine ?" pensa-t-elle.

-"Que t'arrive-t-il Chesa ? Tu as l'air bien pensive !"

Chesa remarqua qu'elle était arrivé au dernier étage et que Tsuru était de retour et la regardait. Sakazuki qui était resté et observait les plantes dans la suite, avait également levé les yeux vers la jeune femme. Heureusement pour elle, son supérieur arriva pile à ce moment là.

-"Eh vous avez vu ? Ils ont même fait un feu d'artifice !"

-"C'est vraiment n'importe quoi leur comportement. Ils sont enthousiaste pour un rien." grommela Sakazuki.

-"Ils sont vraiment collant !" s'exclama Borsalino qui venait d'apparaître à côté de Kuzan.

-"Tien t'étais passé où toi ?" demanda Kuzan.

-"J'évitais des envahisseurs." répondit-il mécontent.

-"Bien, j'ai une liste de personnes qui auraient des informations sur l'homme que nous cherchons. Il faudra voir demain matin." dit Tsuru en montrant la liste à Chesa.

Celle-ci lut rapidement la liste et hocha de la tête. Elles allèrent toutes les deux dans leur suite afin de se changer et d'aller se coucher.

En plein milieu de la nuit, elles furent réveillées par des bruits de lutte qui provenaient de la chambre d'à côté. Elles s'y précipitèrent inquiète. En ouvrant la porte coulissante, un oreiller passa à quelques millimètres de leur tête. Sakazuki et Kuzan étaient en train de se battre silencieusement. Chesa rougit fortement en voyant son supérieur torse nu, portant seulement un short, et Sakazuki avait un simple débardeur rouge en plus, qui laissait facilement deviner la musculature imposante de l'homme. Les deux hommes ne remarquèrent pas leur présence dès le début, car ils continuaient à se battre. Chacun avait le pied de l'autre dans la figure et ils se donnaient des coups d'oreiller.

-"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?" demanda froidement Tsuru.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux en plein mouvement et tournèrent la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Ils posèrent les yeux sur Chesa, et tous deux levèrent un sourcil. La jeune femme se rappela qu'elle était en chemise de nuit et rougit de plus belle. A présent, même ses oreilles étaient rouge. Sauf que les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder, car voir Tsuru en pyjama à côté leur fit vite remettre les idées en place.

-"C'est le glaçon, il a commencé en me donnant un coup dans mon sommeil !"

-"Tu étais trop prêt de moi, c'est pas de ma faute !"

-"Où est Borsalino ?" coupa Tsuru.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le fond de la pièce, où Borsalino dormait calmement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait plus d'oreiller, le sien devant être celui qui était dans le couloir à présent. Ils purent voir qu'il portait un pyjama jaune avec une tête de singe sur la pochette sur son torse. Il avait un visage totalement innocent, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Chesa marmonna soudainement quelques mots d'excuses avant de partir en courant, mais ils eurent le temps de voir le début de saignement de nez qu'elle avait eut. Kuzan et Sakazuki se libérèrent de leur prise et se rapprochèrent de Borsalino, le regardant avec méfiance. Kuzan s'accroupit à côté de lui afin de l'observer de plus prêt. Les deux hommes semblaient penser la même chose et c'est pour cela que l'un l'écrasa de son pied tandis que l'autre lui donna un coup sur la tête.

-"Comment tu fais pour la faire saigner du nez, surtout avec une tenue aussi ridicule ?" demanda Kuzan agacé.

Tsuru fatiguée de les écouter, utilisa son pouvoir pour les lessiver tous les trois. Seul Borsalino avait un air ahuris et regardait partout sans comprendre.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

En attendant Tsuru avait regagné sa chambre et regardait Chesa d'un air sévère, les mains sur les hanches.

-"Et le contrôle des émotions jeune fille ? Combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tes émotions prennent le dessus, sinon c'est sur ton travail que cela se répercutera ? J'ai suffisamment de travail avec eux, inutile que tu t'y mettes également !"

-"Pardonnez-moi Vice-Amiral."

Chesa regardait le sol, à présent calmée. Les avoir vu tous les trois comme ça, ça avait été trop pour la jeune femme.

* * *

Un petit chapitre avec un peu de mignonerie je pense. J'espère qu'ils vous auras plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en tout cas :)


	11. L'attaque surprise

Chapitre 11 : L'attaque surprise

Le lendemain, les deux femmes se levèrent tôt afin de s'occuper au plus vite des fameux témoignages concernant le pirate qu'ils recherchaient. Une fois que Chesa fut prête, elle alla voir l'état des hommes dans la chambre à côté sur ordre de Tsuru. La jeune femme frappa deux coups à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un réponde. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Elle était face à face avec Sakazuki à moitié habillé, visiblement levé depuis peu. Chesa comprit immédiatement en le voyant qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui pour voir que visiblement le réveil avait été compliqué pour les trois. Kuzan et Borsalino eux, étant encore étalé sur leur couchette, essayant de récupérer encore quelques minutes de sommeil. En même temps, ils ne s'étaient pas couché particulièrement tôt à la base, et en plus ils avaient passés la plus grande partie de la nuit à sécher à cause de Tsuru.

-"Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On va pas passer des heures planté là !"

Il était vraiment de très mauvaise humeur. Chesa savait par expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop s'attarder. Surtout qu'elle n'était plus de taille à lui tenir tête. Elle soutint tout de même le regard agacé du jeune homme en face d'elle.

-"Nous allons bientôt commencer à interroger les habitants de la ville. Il faut que vous vous teniez prêt tous les trois afin que nous soyons au port dans 30 minutes."

-"Nous le serons, je vais m'en assurer." marmonna Sakazuki.

Il referma alors la porte, mais Chesa n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'entendre un grand fracas.

-"Debout bande de larves !" hurla Sakazuki.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sakazuki venait tout juste de jeter ses deux collègues à l'autre bout de la pièce pour mieux les réveiller. Chesa soupira en se dirigeant vers Tsuru qui l'attendait dans le hall.

-"Ça va être une longue journée…"

Elles se dirigèrent vers le port, où la foule commençait déjà à s'amasser. Ce qui allait suivre n'était pas compliqué. La foule de témoin allait se répartir en cinq files et allaient être interroger par les cinq hauts gradés. Quatre de ces files menaient aux bureaux sur chaque bateau, et Chesa aura un bureau de fortune arrangé au mieux au centre du quais, devant en plus s'assurer du bon déroulement de l'opération.

Chesa et Tsuru finissaient justement de tout organiser lorsque le trio arriva, faisant beaucoup moins les fières que la veille. Borsalino lâcha un énorme bâillement sans le cacher, Sakazuki avait une aura sombre autour de lui, signifiant pour la survie de tous qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui parler, quant à Kuzan, il semblait dormir en marchant.

-"Il y a beaucoup de monde, Tsuru." se plaignit Borsalino en voyant la foule.

-"Le problème est de savoir lesquels ont une information qui nous intéresse vraiment." expliqua Chesa en lisant à nouveau la liste des personnes présente. "Vu leur enthousiasme débordant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup qui soient présent seulement pour rencontrer l'un de vous."

-"C'est ce que je crains également." dit Tsuru dans un soupir. "Ce qui nous fera perdre un temps inconsiderable."

Sakazuki s'avança alors vers la foule de personnes sans un mot, sous le regard attentif de ses collègues. Le brouhaha ambiant s'estompa alors peu à peu, laissant un grand silence. Sakazuki se tenait face à toute la foule qui était attentive à présent. Il retira sa capuche, puis sa casquette, se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de remettre sa casquette, tout en faisant en sorte que pour une fois, son visage soit bien visible.

-"Si j'apprends que l'un de vous nous a fait perdre notre temps avec des informations futiles, je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas. Compris ?"

L'aura meurtrière et son regard glaciale pétrifia toute la population. Un long silence pesant suivit sa déclaration. Soudain, un main tremblante se leva.

-"Je… Je voudrais retirer mon témoignage ! Je me suis trompé, et j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire !"

-"Oui moi aussi !" cria quelqu'un d'autre.

Tandis que de plus en plus de main se levaient en l'air, Sakazuki se retourna afin de rejoindre ses collègues, tout en remettant sa capuche. Son visage était à nouveau à moitié caché, mais on pouvait voir le sourire satisfait qu'il avait. Chesa après s'être remise de sa surprise, se précipita pour récupérer les noms des personnes qui partaient. Tsuru regardait l'Amiral revenir avec un air désespéré.

-"J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas fait fuir ceux qui avaient vraiment des informations…"

Kuzan et Borsalino eux, n'étaient pas du tout du même avis. Au contraire, ils étaient très content de ce qui venait d'être fait.

-"Pour une fois que le fait de faire peur aux gens sert à quelque chose !"

-"Bravo Sakazuki ! Tu nous as fait gagner un paquet de temps !" s'exclama Borsalino en lui faisant une tape amicale.

La foule avait énormément diminué, ne laissant même pas un quart de ce qu'ils étaient à la base. Chesa eut plus de facilité à les gérer, et les répartit comme c'était prévu.

Ils firent tous leur témoignages sans problèmes, et deux heures plus tard, les Marines se rejoignirent afin de mettre en commun les informations qu'ils avaient. Tsuru rassembla le tout et fit le point.

-"Apparemment ils ont plusieurs navires, mais les chiffres varient trop pour que ce soit vraiment précis. Il y en a qui en ont vraiment vu 10 ? Enfin bref, ils sont nombreux, c'est sûr. Ils auraient envahis les bars lorsqu'ils étaient là, se vantant à qui voulait entendre qu'ils n'ont pas de réel but précis à part se faire connaître dans le monde. Et d'après de nombreuses personnes, ils ont juste dit qu'ils iraient sur l'île voisine, attendant une occasion de se faire remarquer."

-"Eh bien on va leur donner cette occasion." déclara Sakazuki.

-"Il faut que nous partions le plus rapidement possible." dit Kuzan.

-"On peut pas dire qu'on soit discret ici." avoua Tsuru. "Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que les îles voisines soient au courant de notre passage ici et de nos intention. J'aimerai éviter que ce soit eux qui nous trouve en premier. L'un de nous va rester ici le temps de finaliser les réparations du bateau de Sakazuki et de nous réapprovisionner. L'idéal serait que nous partions en début d'après-midi. Je vous laisse choisir qui reste."

Tsuru s'en alla alors vers la ville. Chesa qui était restée un peu en retrait dû à son grade, la regarda avec envie. Sakazuki et Borsalino échangèrent un regard et en hochant la tête, ils se tournèrent vers Kuzan qui les regardait méfiant.

-"Je vois deux Amiraux et un Vice-Amiral…" constata avec lenteur Borsalino.

-"Vous n'allez pas faire ça ?"

-"C'est un ordre de tes supérieurs." affirma Sakazuki avec un sourire malsain.

-"Bande d'enflure." marmonna Kuzan.

-"Insulter ses supérieurs n'est pas acceptable, Kuzan !"

Chesa qui observait la scène, fut contente d'être oublié par eux. Elle ne voulait pas faire cette tâche pénible et s'apprêtait à s'éclipser afin de profiter des derniers instant dans cette jolie petite ville, mais une main vient l'attraper par le col et la tira en arrière, la faisant tomber.

-"Hors de question que je me fasse avoir tout seul ! Tu viens avec moi !" s'exclama Kuzan mécontent.

Chesa regarda suppliante les deux Amiraux, tandis que son supérieur continuait à la tirer avec lui, mais aucun ne réagit. Au contraire, Sakazuki restait impassible et Borsalino lui fit même au revoir de la main. Kuzan l'emmena jusqu'à leur bateau où Chesa se ressaisit afin d'avoir bonne allure devant leurs hommes. Ils commencèrent donc tous deux à organiser le départ, chacun s'occupant de tâches différentes et donnant les ordres à tous. Une fois que tous les soldats avaient leurs tâches à faire, il fallait juste attendre et surveiller que ce soit bien fait. Chesa en profita pour rejoindre son supérieur qui était appuyé sur la rambarde de leur navire, observant la mer. Chesa eut un sourire en coin en comprenant qu'il s'énervait encore contre ses collègues.

-"Ils vont voir le jour où je serai Amiral moi aussi ! Ils ne pourront plus me donner d'ordre comme ça !"

Chesa s'appuya sur la rambarde à côté de lui, le laissant fulminer tout seul. Petit à petit, il ne dit plus rien, pour finir par reprendre avec une phrase à laquelle la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas.

-"Tu ne regardes pas les deux de la même manière."

-"Pardon ?"

-"Ça se voit que tu les apprécies, mais tu regardes l'un des deux différemment."

-"Monsieur, si je peux me permettre, si c'est vraiment le cas, c'est ma vie privé."

-"Alala, je croyais que nous étions un peu comme des amis non ?"

Chesa ne répondit rien et Kuzan se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour être plus proche et murmurer.

-"Ça veut dire que j'ai raison ?"

Chesa essaya de garder un visage impassible et ne répondit rien. Kuzan eut un léger sourire et se redressa, se mettant dos à la rambarde cette fois.

-"Le Vice-Amiral Tsuru m'a bien appris qu'il valait mieux éviter ce genre de situation." trancha Chesa.

-"L'éternel débat au sein de la Marine." soupira Kuzan. "Est-il possible d'avoir des relations entre collègues ? Certains sont contre, disant que cela entraîne chez les deux personnes un travail d'une qualité réduite, que si l'un est inquiet pour l'autre, il peut prendre de mauvaises décisions qui vont à l'encontre des objectifs de la Marine. Et en face, il y en a qui sont pour, comme quoi ça peut rendre plus fort et que si les sentiments sont là, autant ne pas lutter. J'avoue qu'il faut du courage pour avoir ce débat avec Sengoku."

-"Il y a un problème…" marmonna Chesa en fronçant des sourcils.

-"Je n'ai remarqué cette petite étincelle chez toi que sur cette île, mais je pense que Tsuru l'a vu bien avant moi. Elle comprend toujours tout avant tout le monde, c'en est terrifiant. Et si elle n'a rien dit, alors il n'y a pas de problème !"

Chesa n'avait pas totalement écouté ce qu'il disait car elle s'inquiétait. Elle venait de remarquer que l'eau réagissait bizarrement un peu plus loin d'eux. Comme si quelque chose était sur l'eau, mais n'était pas visible. Lorsque Chesa comprit cela, elle écarquilla les yeux et voulut prévenir Aokiji, mais il était trop tard. Plusieurs explosions retentirent et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient vola en éclats.

Kuzan eut le temps d'utiliser son pouvoir sur lui, encaissant la majorité du coup sans problème. Il avait juste un filet de sang coulant depuis sa tempe. Par contre il n'avait pas eu le temps de protéger sa subordonnée qui fut projetée en l'air et atterrit à l'autre bout du bateau, s'effondrant inconsciente. Kuzan essaya de voir d'où les tirs venaient, mais il ne vit rien. Pourtant, grâce à son Haki il pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient très nombreux devant lui. Sans plus attendre, il sauta du bateau pour atterrir sur l'eau qu'il gela au premier contact.

-"Ice Age !"

L'eau se gela à des kilomètres à la ronde, avec plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur. Grâce à ça, il était possible de voir où se trouvaient les bateaux ennemis et surtout, de savoir combien ils étaient. Kuzan pu en compter quatre, ce qui était le même nombre qu'eux. Sauf que les pirates avaient un sérieux avantage, ils étaient tous invisible. Eux avaient déjà un Capitaine à terre. Kuzan sentit un boulet de canon se diriger vers lui, mais avant qu'il ne l'esquive, un rayon lumineux vint faire exploser le boulet. Borsalino était apparu dans les airs et atterrit calmement aux côtés de Kuzan.

-"J'ai raté quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il avec sa lenteur habituelle. Il regarda autour de lui et leva un sourcil. "Où est Chesa ?"

Le visage de Kuzan s'assombrit légèrement. Ils entendirent les pirates sauter sur la glace et charger, mais leurs soldats s'étaient remis de la surprise de l'attaque et chargèrent également. Grâce à la glace qui était monté légèrement sur la coque des bateaux, les canonniers savaient à peu près où tirer à présent. Kuzan et Borsalino sautèrent sur le navire où se trouvait Chesa qui était toujours au sol. Borsalino s'agenouilla et la mit délicatement sur le dos afin de vérifier son état. Elle avait le visage en sang, mais on pouvait tout de même voir qu'elle respirait.

-"Ils nous ont tiré directement dessus, on ne s'en est aperçu trop tard." expliqua Kuzan.

Borsalino ne disait rien, ignorant le vacarme de la bataille. Il n'affichait aucune émotion, pas même le sourire idiot qui lui était si caractéristique. Kuzan savait que c'était dangereux.

-"Où sont Sakazuki et Tsuru ?" demanda Kuzan.

-"Sakazuki arrive." dit Borsalino d'une voix froide tout en passant un bras sous les jambes de Chesa et l'autre dans son dos afin de pouvoir la porter. "Tsuru est resté à la lisière de la ville, elle gère les blessés et la panique des habitant de la ville."

Puis sans plus attendre, il partit à la vitesse de la lumière. Il arriva juste devant Tsuru et Sakazuki qui était en train d'organiser la population qui paniquait et les soldats éparpillés partout. En effet, de nombreux tirs des pirates avaient atteint la ville, et certains pirates s'étaient précipité ici, mais il avait été immédiatement stoppé par un Amiral dégoulinant de lave en fusion.

-"Borsalino quelle est la situation ?" demanda Sakazuki qui venait d'en finir avec les fous qui s'était mis sur son chemin. "Borsalino ?"

Mais ce dernier continua à l'ignorer, lui tournant le dos. Il posa délicatement Chesa au sol, appuyée contre un mur. Lorsque Sakazuki vit l'état de la jeune femme, il serra des poings et se crispa. Tsuru alla vérifier le pou de la jeune capitaine.

-"Je vous la laisse, Vice-Amiral Tsuru." dit Borsalino.

Tsuru hocha de la tête et Borsalino disparu pour apparaître directement au-dessus du champs de bataille, plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol.

-"Perles de Lumière !"

Des centaines de faisceaux de Lumière s'abattirent sur deux navires pirates, touchant bon nombre d'attaquant. Pendant ce temps là, Sakazuki arrivait sur place également. Kuzan avait ordonné que seul les soldats maîtrisant le Haki de l'observation puissent aller au combat, les autres allant s'occuper des canons ou aller porter main forte à Tsuru en ville. Le problème étant qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux à l'avoir ce Haki, et à cause de cela, ceux sur la glace se faisaient vite déborder par cette armée invisible. Sans plus attendre, Sakazuki envoya un énorme poing de lave sur une vague d'ennemi s'approchant du port. Borsalino atterrit à côté de lui et fit apparaître son épée de lumière. A peine terminée, il se déplaça de personne en personne, les achevant toutes. Ils continuèrent ainsi durant une dizaine de minutes. Borsalino et Kuzan à l'offensive, tandis que Sakazuki restait un peu en arrière pour s'occuper de tous les pirates qui passaient dans les mailles du filet.

Quand soudain, tous les pirates redevinrent à nouveau visible. Un silence plana sur le champs de bataille. Tous le monde semblait surpris par ce changement de situation.

-"Arrêtez-les tous !" hurla Sakazuki à ses hommes.

Les Marines ayant retrouvés du courage en voyant enfin contre qui ils se battaient, hurlèrent leur rage avant de foncer sur eux. Même ceux qui étaient sur les navires sautèrent par dessus bord afin de courir vers la bataille. Les forces s'inversèrent totalement et le combat ne mit pas longtemps à se terminer, laissant la Marine victorieuse qui capturait les derniers pirates. A présent, ils s'occupaient surtout de leur blessés et de leurs hommes tombés au combat.

-"Je pense que nous avons eut leur chef pour qu'ils redeviennent tous visible." dit Kuzan.

-"Ou alors il s'est enfui." dit sombrement Sakazuki en regardant les files de prisonniers de haut.

Les trois gradés se dirigèrent alors vers la ville, victorieux, et allant voir la situation auprès de Tsuru. Elle avait géré la crise de la population sans plus d'accidents et sauvé les personnes prise au piège dans les bâtiments bombardés. Elle écouta brièvement le rapport de Kuzan sur ce qu'il s'était passé, y compris de comment Chesa avait été blessé. Une fois terminé, elle se tourna vers Chesa qui avait repris ses esprits depuis.

-"J'ai servi à rien…" fit la jeune femme déprimée.

-"Alors fait mieux la prochaine fois." dit durement Tsuru. "Ça veut dire que tu as encore des choses à apprendre. Kuzan aussi d'ailleurs…"

Le concerné était déjà en train de se prendre la tête avec Sakazuki, front contre front, se hurlant mutuellement dessus.

-"T'es vraiment qu'un incapable !" hurla Sakazuki.

-"Te fout pas de moi, on parle de mec invisible !"

-"Tu aurais dû être plus attentif !"

-"J'espère que tu comprends mieux les enjeux de toujours rester concentrer et de ne pas avoir les idées ailleurs. Nous aurions pu avoir des pertes en moins." dit Tsuru d'un ton sévère à Chesa tout en ignorant les deux hommes qui continuaient à se hurler dessus.

Chesa regarda le sol d'un air coupable. C'était étrange qu'elle se prenne ce genre de réflexion, comme par hasard après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son supérieur quelques instants auparavant. Sauf que quelque chose en elle lui disait que ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

Tsuru parti de son côté, tandis que Kuzan et Sakazuki, qui n'avaient plus d'arguments à donner à l'autre se fusillaient du regard. Borsalino posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Chesa, se voulant rassurant. Chesa ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, continuant à regarder le sol.

Ils ne purent retourner au QG que le lendemain, le temps de réparer les navires endommagés et de laisser la glace fondre. Chesa s'était déjà remise de ses blessures et se donnait encore plus à fond dans son travail pour essayer de se rattraper de son incompétence. Lors du retour, Sakazuki fit un détour par Impel Down pour y déposer tous leurs prisonniers. Une fois de retour au QG, ils firent leur rapport à l'Amiral-en-Chef. Ils n'avaient pas capturé le capitaine pirate, mais avaient arrêté l'intégralité de son armée, donc sa puissance en était grandement réduite.

* * *

J'ai beaucoup hésité entre mettre les noms des attaques en Japonais ou en Français :/ Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

N'hésitez pas à mettre une review ! En tout cas merci pour les gens qui suivent la fiction ! :D


	12. Laisse-moi une nouvelle chance

Chapitre 12 : Laisse-moi une seconde chance

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs mois que la mission contre l'armée invisible était terminée. Borsalino et Sakazuki partaient de temps en temps en mission dans le Nouveau Monde. Pareil pour Kuzan qui continuait d'exceller dans ses mission, et était bien décidé à ne plus refaire le même genre d'erreur qu'il avait commise auparavant. Tout trois partaient et revenaient au QG, mais pas Chesa. Elle restait enfermée à la base tous les jours. Elle ne partait même plus en mission avec Kuzan. Ce dernier avait également été surpris de cela, et avait essayé de voir avec Borsalino pour changer la chose, mais rien à faire. A chaque fois que Kuzan partait, l'Amiral trouvait une autre tâche à faire pour Chesa la faisant rester sur place.

La jeune femme commençait à mal le vivre, mais pour elle ce n'était pas le pire. En effet, elle ne pouvait même pas avoir d'explications de pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus partir en mission car Borsalino l'évitait totalement. Il lui disait bonjour et continuait à prendre des nouvelles de temps en temps, mais dès qu'elle voulait lui parler plus sérieusement, il s'éclipsait disant qu'il avait du travail à faire. Sakazuki réagissait un peu de la même manière. Son entraînement était encore plus difficile à suivre. Certes, elle s'était endurci, et son niveau dans pratiquement tous les domaines avait augmenté, mais une fois l'entraînement terminé, Chesa avait à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que son ami était déjà parti. Et interdiction de parler pendant l'entraînement.

Son moral était donc au plus bas. Les seuls bon moments qu'elle passait était avec son supérieur Aokiji qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui changer les idées.

Cependant tout cela, personne ne l'avait remarqué à part Kuzan. Et en cette douce matinée ensoleillée, Garp, Tsuru, et Sengoku étaient en train de prendre un pause dans le bureau de ce dernier, permettant ainsi de parler de n'importe quel sujet sans craindre d'être interrompu par la venue de quelqu'un.

-"C'est devenu très calme ici ces derniers temps." commença Sengoku.

-"A force de ne plus rien avoir à faire, on a été obligé de réduire l'équipe de maintenance." ricana Garp en mangeant ses biscuits.

-"Tant mieux, ça ne fait pas de mal des vacances je trouve !" s'exclama Sengoku.

-"Mouais… Ça me manque quand même un peu de devoir courir après les gamins. A part un jeune qui s'appelle Smoker, les autres sont tous plutôt sage et obéissant. C'est moins amusant !"

-"Eh bien moi ça ne me manque pas du tout ! C'est pas un camp de vacances ici Garp !" fit Sengoku sévère, faisant rire son vieil ami.

Tsuru regardait les deux hommes continuer leur discussion sans rien dire. Elle avait certes remarqué que la qualité de leur travail avait été grandement améliorée. Mais elle avait également vu qu'ils avaient tous eu un petit changement depuis leur mission ensemble. Cependant Tsuru n'était pas inquiète et elle se disait que ça allait leur passer. Que c'était ça grandir.

Au même moment, plus loin, Kuzan arrivait au bureau de Borsalino. Il ne s'embêta même pas à frapper et entra.

-"Tu m'as demandé ?"

-"Kuzan ! J'ai une mission pour toi, tu dois partir le plus rapidement possible." déclara Borsalino en lui tendant un dossier.

-"J'imagine que tu t'es empressé de trouver quelque chose à faire à ma subordonnée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas venir ?" répliqua mécontent Kuzan en prenant le dossier et en commençant à le lire.

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." fit Borsalino d'un air grave en croisant ses mains sous son menton. "Mais tu as raison, le Capitaine Chesa ne t'accompagnera pas."

-"Pourquoi tu fais ça idiot ?" s'exclama Kuzan furieux. "Pendant cette mission, elle a été blessé d'accord. Moi aussi j'ai fait une erreur et je le regrette, je fais tout pour m'améliorer. Tu as remarqué qu'elle essayait de faire la même chose ? Mais pour cela, il faut qu'elle puisse faire ses preuves !"

-"Ce n'est pas ça…"

-"Alors c'est quoi hein ? Tu sais dans quel état elle est à force ? Elle ne tiendra pas comme ça éternellement."

Borsalino ne répondit rien, mais sembla se crisper légèrement en entendant les paroles de son collègue. Kuzan n'eut pas le temps de se calmer que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-"C'est quoi ce bordel ! Il y a des gens qui essayent de travailler ici !" hurla Sakazuki en entrant dans la pièce.

-"Et voilà l'autre crétin maintenant !" s'exclama Kuzan.

-"Qu'est-ce que t'as le glaçon ?" s'écria Sakazuki l'attrapant par le col.

-"Tu sais dans quel état je récupère ma subordonnée tous les matins ? Recouverte de bleus à s'endormir debout ! J'ai dû modifier ses horaires pour qu'elle puisse se reposer afin qu'elle évite de finir à l'infirmerie. Mais même ça, ce sera insuffisant si tu continues comme ça !"

-"C'est vrai Sakazuki ?" demanda Borsalino en fronçant des sourcils, mais il fut totalement ignoré.

-"Je fais en sorte qu'elle devienne plus forte car elle ne peut pas compter sur un incapable comme toi, et j'avais raison de me méfier !"

-"Tu déconnes ? J'ai accepté que tu fasses ça, mais c'était à condition que ce soit adapté pour elle ! Là elle va finir par en crever ! Faut pas oublier qu'elle n'est que capitaine !"

-"Et toi faudrait pas que tu oublies que tu es Vice-Amiral, et que moi je suis ton supérieur !"

Kuzan était furieux et n'apprécia pas du tout la remarque de son collègue. Et il ne tarda pas à le lui faire comprendre. Son poing s'écrasa sur le côté du visage d'Akainu, emplit de Haki, le propulsant sur le côté. Sakazuki traversa le mur et atterrit dans son propre bureau, au milieu des décombres et du nuage de fumée. Kuzan remettait ses vêtements correctement et regarda avec défi l'Amiral.

-"Alors, c'est qui qui est supérieur là ?"

-"Je ne veux pas de ça dans mon bureau."

Un pied apparu sur le côté de Kuzan et ce dernier se prit un coup à la vitesse de la lumière, l'expédiant dans le couloir, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Lui aussi traversa le mur et atterrit contre le bureau d'un de ses collègues qui était en train de regretter que son bureau soit si proche de ceux des Amiraux.

Kuzan se releva péniblement, faisant face à Borsalino qui semblait agacé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu contre lui, il avait un peu perdu ses réflexes. Il s'avança dans le couloir, hésitant à arrêter là. La porte du bureau de Sakazuki explosa en éclat, laissant place à un amiral furieux, avec un bras dégoulinant de lave.

-"Tu m'énerves Kuzan a toujours croire que tu as raison." marmonna Sakazuki en marchant vers lui.

-"Et vous, vous faites n'importe quoi."

il était seul contre deux amiraux. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais têtu comme il était, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. De toute façon, vu le bruit qu'ils avaient fait, Garp et Sengoku n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Kuzan se fit la remarque que ce serait plus sage d'arrêter là. Mais il était trop furieux pour cela. Il fit apparaître plusieurs lances de glace au-dessus de lui, tandis que Sakazuki continuait d'avancer vers lui, sa température ne cessant d'augmenter.

-"Encore vous !"

Tous trois tournèrent la tête vers Garp qui était au bout du couloir avec Sengoku et Tsuru derrière lui. Garp eut un sourire mauvais et fit craquer ses poings.

-"Ça faisait longtemps gamins." marmonna-t-il.

Durant une micro-seconde, une lueur de panique apparu dans les yeux des trois jeunes hommes, tandis que Garp commençait à courir vers eux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir avant que Kuzan et Sakazuki sentent une main sur leur tête les écraser jusqu'à ce que leur menton s'éclate sur le sol. Borsalino voulut fuir, mais c'était sans compter sur l'anticipation de Garp qui arracha un pan du mur encore intacte du bureau du Vice-Amiral qui attendait que le bruit s'arrête pour reprendre son travail, et le jeta sur Borsalino. Ce dernier, trop lent à réagir, se prit le mur de plein fouet car en plus, Garp l'avait entièrement recouvert de Haki. Il resta sonné au sol pendant que Garp le tirait pour le rapprocher de ses collègues assommés aussi.

-"Bien maintenant, vous allez me dire quelle était la raison de tout ceci ?"

Kuzan se releva et s'épousseta. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour Garp, mais il ne voulait pas porter l'attention sur sa subordonnée. Elle allait déjà suffisamment mal comme ça.

-"Ce n'est rien monsieur. Je dois me préparer pour partir en mission."

Sakazuki et Borsalino se relevèrent également péniblement sans un mot. Tout deux n'avaient aucune envie de s'expliquer auprès d'eux trois. Borsalino commença à partir, mais Sakazuki le retint par le bras.

-"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tout les deux." murmura-t-il.

-"Je crois aussi." répondit Borsalino en continuant sa route.

-"Eh bien, eux qui cherchent toujours à se justifier d'habitude… Ils grandissent vite !" fit le vieil homme les larmes aux yeux.

-"Garp tu n'est pas censé détruire la base !" s'écria Sengoku en montrant le mur qu'il avait brisé.

-"Au moins, ça a fonctionné !" dit Garp en rigolant.

-"Je me demande si un jour ces trois là pourront rester assis côte à côte pendant plus de 5 minutes sans tout faire exploser." soupira Tsuru en regardant l'Amiral en Chef qui hurlait sur son ami qui pleurait de rire.

Plus loin Chesa contemplait la mer dans son coin à elle. Elle se sentait extrêmement triste ces derniers temps. Aokiji lui avait conseillé de parler de tout cela directement avec Borsalino, de le coincer dans son bureau, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Elle avait bien vu comment ses deux amis l'évitaient. Elle avait honte des performances dont elle avait fait preuve devant eux. Au fil des mois, elle avait de plus en plus honte. Enfin bon, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle aille parler à Borsalino. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans cette base.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son ami. Elle se stoppa net en voyant les dégâts. Il y avait des débris de mur partout ! elle s'avança un peu plus et remarqua que la porte du bureau de Sakazuki n'existait plus, qu'un énorme trou reliait son bureau à celui de Borsalino, mais surtout que le bureau du Vice-Amiral en face ,'avait plus de façade. Ce dernier cependant, continuait de travailler, toujours aussi imperturbable. Comme aucun des amiraux n'étaient présent, Chesa se dirigea vers le Vice-Amiral qui leva les yeux vers elle en l'entendant arriver.

-"Euh… Vice-Amiral Momonga, que c'est-il passé ici ?"

-"A votre avis Capitaine ?" soupira Momonga en montrant l'avant de son bureau à moitié gelé.

-"Mais… Ils se sont jeté le mur dessus ?"

-"Non ça c'est le Vice-Amiral Garp qui trouvait ça plus 'cool' de faire comme ça… D'ailleurs il est reparti en parlant de devoir engager à nouveau une équipe de maintenance."

-"Pourtant je pensais que ça leur était passé ce genre de chose."

-"On le pensait tous ! Mais bon, je pense qu'il est difficile de perdre les mauvaises habitudes." fit Momonga avec un léger sourire.

Chesa repartit en direction du port cette fois-ci. si Aokiji était allé voir son supérieur, c'est qu'il devait encore une fois partir en mission. Elle soupira en y pensant. Elle allait encore être seule. Elle le trouva au port en train de vérifier que son bateau était prêt. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire triste.

-"vous partez en mission Vice-Amiral ?"

-"Alala, oui et je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre pour que tu m'accompagnes."

-"C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes battu ?" demanda Chesa sur un ton de reproche.

-"La discussion a peut-être un peu dérapé…" dit Kuzan en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te ramènerai quelque chose !" ajouta-t-il, voulant la rassurer.

Chesa le regarda monter sur son navire et s'éloigner sur la mer. Elle ne voulait plus rester enfermée ici à regarder les bateaux aller et venir sans elle. Elle repartit donc bien décidée à parler avec Borsalino en espérant qu'il soit revenu entre temps à son bureau. Elle remarqua à travers le trou dans le bureau de Sakazuki, qu'il n'était pas là. Par contre, l'Amiral rouge était là lui. Elle voulut toquer pour faire remarquer sa présence, mais étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de porte, elle resta juste à l'entrée, attendant qu'il remarque sa présence. Ce qui ne tarda pas d'arriver. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et se leva, enjamba les nombreux débris qui se trouvaient entre son bureau et celui de l'autre Amiral, ouvrit un tiroir et récupéra quelques documents qu'il alla ensuite donner à Chesa.

-"Tiens, Borsalino voulait te donner ça à faire."

-"Où est-il ?"

-"Une urgence avec le Dr Vegapunk, et comme c'est lui qui est chargé de sa protection, il a dû partir immédiatement." répondit Sakazuki en repartant s'assoir à son bureau.

-"Sakazuki ?"

-"Il va falloir que nous revoyions ton entraînement également…"

-"Sakazuki."

-"J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort trop rapidement…"

-"Sakazuki !"

-"Quoi !"

Chesa avait les poings serrés, et les larmes étaient apparus dans ses yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'avoir l'impression d'avoir perdu ses deux amis. Elle regarda derrière elle, et remarqua que Momonga n'était plus dans son bureau. Parfait, elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans avoir à se cacher. Sakazuki écarquilla légèrement des yeux en voyant une larme couler le long de la joue de la jeune femme.

-"Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi vous faites comme si on ne se connaissait plus ? Pourquoi je reste enfermé ici à attendre que les jours passent ?"

-"Ce n'est pas à moi d'en discuter avec toi." dit calmement Sakazuki.

-"Bien sûr que non ! Il vaut mieux ne pas parler du tout ! C'est ce que tu as toujours fais pas vrai ? C'est aussi pour ça que tu nous as abandonné quand nous étions petit ? Mieux vaut ne pas en parler !"

Sakazuki soupira. Des années après, elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Mais parler n'était pas sa spécialité. Il ne savait pas faire ça. Il laissait ça à son ami en général. Lui il restait silencieux à côté. Chesa eut de nouvelles larmes qui coulaient devant le silence de son ami.

-"Est-ce que vous avez honte de moi ? Je ne suis que Capitaine alors que vous, vous avez réussi à être Amiral si facilement… Je n'ai pas réussi à vous suivre, mais je fais ce que je peux ! Laissez-moi une seconde chance."

-"Ce n'est pas ça."

-"Alors c'est quoi ?"

Sakazuki soupira à nouveau. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que ce soit à lui d'expliquer tout ça mais il n'avait plus le choix à présent. Il insulta intérieurement Borsalino qui avait été bien content de partir voir Vegapunk plutôt que d'aller voir Chesa comme il lui avait conseillé de faire.

-"Tsuru est passé voir Borsalino après la fameuse mission qu'on a fait ensemble. Elle… Elle lui a fait comprendre qu'elle savait pourquoi il avait conseillé Kuzan et lui a dit plein d'autres choses…"

-"En quoi c'est un problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ?"

-"Chesa… Tu as été blessée pendant cette mission. Plutôt gravement. Kuzan et toi avez manqué de vigilance."

-"Je sais, mais puisque je te dis que ça n'arrivera plus !"

-"Tu aurais pu mourir ! Tu avais le visage en sang quand Borsalino t'as ramené. On a déjà cru t'avoir perdu une fois. C'était suffisamment dur, surtout pour lui. Vivre une deuxième fois la même chose serait insupportable, et ça Tsuru l'a visiblement compris car elle ne souhaite pas perdre un amiral et qu'il redevienne incontrôlable."

-"Incontrôlable ?"

-"Pendant la bataille contre l'armée invisible, il n'a fait aucun prisonnier. Il les a tous exterminé et j'ai dû intervenir pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas au peu de prisonniers que nous avions réussi faire." il fit une pause avant de reprendre. "Borsalino s'est senti coupable car c'était lui qui voulait que tu viennes, alors il ne savait plus quoi faire. J'ai voulu accélérer ton entraînement également pour régler au plus vite ce problème, mais j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort."

Chesa resta bouche bée devant toutes ces explications. Cependant elle ne put chercher un réponse très longtemps car l'escargophone sur le bureau de Sakazuki sonna. L'Amiral décrocha, tandis que Chesa essuyait ses larmes.

-"Oui ?"

-"Au secours !" hurla une voix paniquée. "Le co-directeur d'Impel Down est devenu fou !"

-"Lequel ?"

-"Shiliew de la pluie ! Il a libéré de nombreux prisonniers pour les exécuter. Le co-directeur Magellan est intervenu, mais du coup, il y a une émeute dans la prison aux trois premiers cercles maintenant. Les directeurs sont en train de se battre et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'émeute n'atteigne les cercles inférieures !"

-"Très bien, je pars immédiatement. Je serai là dans une demi-heure environ. Tenez-bon d'ici là. Empêchez le sixième cercle d'être touché surtout !"

Sakazuki raccrocha et se leva. Il s'empressa de mettre son manteau d'Amiral et commença à partir. Il se retourna vers Chesa qui était restée silencieuse.

-"Tu voulais une seconde chance non ? Alors la voici !"

Chesa acquiesça et se précipita à sa suite en direction du port.

* * *

Nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review ! En tout cas merci pour les follows :)


	13. Bataille à Impel Down

Chapitre 13 : Bataille à Impel Down

Il n'avait fallu pas plus de 5 minutes pour que le bateau de Sakazuki soit prêt à partir. Il avait ordonné à Momonga de se tenir prêt à partir par mesure de sécurité si la situation s'aggravait.

A présent, ils étaient donc sur le chemin d'Impel Down. Ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de la prison depuis, mais Sakazuki n'était pas trop inquiet. Personne ne réussissait à s'enfuir de cette prison, c'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Il savait que déjà son intervention n'était qu'une précaution et que normalement la prison pouvait se gérer toute seule. Et de toute façon, au pire, il pouvait toujours faire appel à des renforts encore plus nombreux et cela très rapidement.

Il baissa les yeux vers Chesa qui était à ses côtés. De la manière dont elle tenait son sabre, il comprit qu'elle était anxieuse par rapport à ce qui se préparait.

-"Tu prendras le commandement de la plupart des hommes." expliqua Sakazuki.

-"Et toi ?"

-"Je descendrai dans le cercle le plus bas touché, pour stopper leur avancée, et je remonterai petit à petit, tandis que toi tu feras l'inverse. Tu sécuriseras les étages supérieurs avec les gardes de la prison pour finir par me rejoindre. Tu as bien compris ?"

Chesa hocha de la tête en regardant la prison qui était proche à présent. Le bateau s'arrêta et Sakazuki descendit, suivit de Chesa et de leur soldat. Le Vice-Directeur de la prison, Hannyabal, les attendait.

-"Ah ben vous voilà enfin !" s'exclama-t-il.

-"Quelle est la situation ?" demanda Sakazuki agacé.

-"Nous nous sommes bien débrouillé sans vous quand même." commença Hannyabal en entrant dans la prison. La plupart des prisonniers ont été maîtrisés bien sûr. Seuls les plus coriaces restent à trouver, et avec Shiliew de la pluie qui nous pose problème c'est pas facile. Il a quand même échappé à Magellan vous savez ? Shiliew a ouvert des cellules au 5ème cercle pour les exécuter lui-même. Aux dernières informations, Magellan et Shiliew s'affrontent de nouveau dans l'enfer des flammes, mais des prisonniers se réveillent au 5ème cercle malgré le froid glaçant. Le 4ème niveau donc, est occupé par l'affrontement entre les directeurs, et les prisonniers sont soit morts, soit ils sont retournés d'eux-même dans leur cellule. Le 3ème cercle a vite été réglé car ils avaient trop faim pour s'enfuir. Les 1er et 2nd cercles n'ont pas été totalement vidés, de plus que nous suspectons des individus du 3ème niveau d'être remontés car les bêtes démoniaque ont été vaincus."

-"Vous n'avez rien géré du tout ça veut dire !"

-"Nous avons arrêté beaucoup de personnes, et nous pouvons continuer sans vous !"

-"Si vous gériez vraiment les choses, ce serait terminé déjà depuis longtemps tout ça bande de minables. Je ne devrais même pas avoir besoin d'intervenir normalement." grommela Sakazuki. "Le 5ème cercle… Très bien, j'irai seul, nos soldats sont bien trop faible pour supporter ce climat."

Chesa hocha la tête et regarda l'Amiral entrer dans l'ascenseur et disparaître derrière les portes qui se fermaient.

-"Je serai vous, je ferai attention." continua Hannyabal avec malice. "La raison pour laquelle nous vous avons appelé n'est pas que pour les prisonniers. Etant donné que nos deux directeurs sont dans deux camps opposés, nos gardes aussi… Il y a des traîtres parmi nous et ce sont eux qui aide à semer la discorde partout dans toute la prison."

-"Et vous, dans quel camp êtes vous ?" demanda la jeune capitaine.

-"Dans le camp des gagnants, bien entendu. Comment pensez-vous que je deviendrai directeur sinon ?" dit le Vice-Directeur en partant.

Chesa soupira et ordonna à ses hommes de l'accompagner au 1er niveau. Cet endroit n'avait rien d'accueillant, ses soldats en tremblaient de peur. Elle-même souhaitait vraiment terminer ça le plus rapidement possible. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à boucler le 1er niveau afin de vérifier que tout le monde était là avec les gardes. En effet, parfois ils tombaient sur un garde plutôt retissant à l'idée de réenfermer les prisonniers et préférait vouloir les exécuter. Mais lorsque ça arrivait, Chesa ne perdait pas de temps avec eux et les enfermait eux aussi, laissant leurs collègues cruels décider de ce qui allait leur arriver.

Ils arrivèrent donc au niveau en-dessous, et remarquèrent qu'en effet, les bêtes démoniaques n'étaient pas en bon état. Pourtant, tous les prisonniers étaient dans leur cellule. Chesa remarqua également que tous les gardes étaient à terre. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme, assis en tailleur au milieu du couloir. Il portait une tenue de prisonnier également et était toujours menotté. Il avait la tête baissé et semblait attendre quelque chose. Lorsqu'il entendit Chesa et ses hommes arriver cependant, il leva les yeux avec un sourire mauvais.

Pendant ce temps, Sakazuki en avait fini au 5ème niveau. Que ce soit les féroces loups de la forêt de glace ou les prisonniers, l'Amiral n'avait fait aucune différence et avait brûlé tous ceux qu'il avait croisé. Heureusement tout de même que les pirates étaient affaiblis car il reconnu de très grosse prime parmi eux, et il n'aurait peut-être pas pu tous les maîtriser en même temps s'ils avaient été en meilleure forme. Il attendait avec impatience que le garde du niveau finisse de compter les malheureux trop faible qui étaient restés dans leur cellule.

Sakazuki continuaient à regarder le garde compter rapidement en grelottant de froid malgré les cinq couches de vêtements qu'il portait, alors que lui ne ressentait pas le froid. Puis il entendit son escargophone de poche sonner et il décrocha.

-"Oui ?"

-"C'est Hannyabal. C'était pour vous dire que nous avons fait les comptes au 3e et 4e niveau et c'est bon, il ne manque personne."

-"Et celui qui est remonté au 2nd niveau ?"

-"Nous avons dû nous tromper… de toute façon votre capitaine est en train de s'occuper de cet étage là. Elle nous aurait prévenu en cas de problème."

Sans plus attendre, le Vice-Directeur raccrocha, laissant Sakazuki avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il tenta d'appeler Chesa, mais ne reçu aucun réponse. Il commença à retourner vers l'ascenseur précipitamment.

-"Amiral Akainu !" l'appela le garde qui avait fini de compter les prisonniers.

-"Laissez-moi deviner. Il en manque un pas vrai ?"

-"Oui mais comment… ?"

-"Quelle est sa prime ?" coupa Sakazuki en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

-"135 millions de Berrys."

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et Sakazuki demanda à aller directement au 2nd niveau. 135 millions, ça irait pour lui mais pour Chesa ça risquait d'être une autre histoire.

Le prisonnier avait dû trouver un moyen de monter au 4e en même temps que Shilliew et ensuite tous les étages étaient plus simple à remonter à partir de là. Il devait faire vite…

Pendant ce temps là, plusieurs étages au-dessus, Chesa volait à travers le couloir, arrêtée par un mur et s'effondra au sol. Le prisonnier ne pouvait pas venir de cet étage là, il était bien trop fort. Il avait une force surhumaine et avait fait valser ses hommes dès qu'il s'était relevé. Chesa avait réussi à lui tenir tête pendant quelques temps, mais il avait réussi à lui attraper la jambe et l'avait envoyé contre le mur.

Le prisonnier s'avança vers elle. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et même s'il gardait des cicatrices dû au froid de sa cellule, il ne semblait absolument pas affaibli par les conditions de vie de cette prison. Il prit Chesa à la gorge et la souleva au point que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Chesa se débattait comme elle pouvait, mais rien à faire. Cet homme ne lâchait pas sa prise. Il ricanait même en la voyant faire.

-"Grâce à ton navire, je vais pouvoir partir d'ici ! Pour te remercier, je vais te laisser en vie. Tu pourras toujours me remercier plus tard !"

En disant cela, il la relâcha et commença à partir en riant à gorge déployée. Puis il s'arrêta, sentant un poids à sa cheville gauche. En baissant les yeux, il fut choqué de voir que la jeune femme n'était plus là où il l'avait laissé, mais actuellement attachée du mieux qu'elle pouvait à sa jambe.

-"Lâche-moi idiote !" grommela-t-il en secouant sa jambe pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-"N… Non. Tu ne t'enfuiras pas d'ici !" dit Chesa avec difficulté.

Le prisonnier s'énerva en voyant qu'elle ne lâchait toujours pas et commença à lui donner des coups de pied. Mais Chesa tenait bon. Au contraire, elle resserra sa prise. Les coups devenaient de plus en plus violents. Chesa sentit une de ses côtes se briser. Du sang lui envahissait la bouche à présent. Le prisonnier hurlait en la frappant à présent. Les larmes venaient aux yeux de Chesa. C'était déjà sa seconde chance, elle ne pouvait pas la gâcher. Il fallait qu'elle tienne du mieux possible.

Soudain les coups s'arrêtèrent et une très forte chaleur arriva autour d'elle. La jambe que Chesa tenait décolla du sol, la faisant lâcher prise. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupeur que Sakazuki était arrivé derrière le prisonnier et le tenait à présent en hauteur au-dessus. Dans son regard il n'y avait que de la haine et de la colère, tandis que le pirate lui, était effrayé. Chesa vit celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami, brûler vif le pirate qu'il tenait, juste sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait vu ce regard qu'une seule fois auparavant. Le jour de la mort de ses parents à lui et Borsalino. Le jour où ils ont vraiment commencé à haïr les pirates. Chesa comprit alors que cet homme continuait à garder cette haine au fond de lui chaque jour depuis.

-"Chesa ?"

La jeune capitaine sortit de ses pensées et remarqua que Sakazuki s'était accroupi devant elle et la regardait inquiet qu'elle ne lui réponde pas.

-"Ça… Ça va. Je vais bien." dit-elle en se redressant comme elle put.

Sakazuki la regarda avec méfiance, puis finit par se redresser.

-"Très bien, nous allons rester encore un peu pour les aider à faire le ménage alors."

Il commença à partir pour aller voir Magellan et le sort qu'il comptait réserver à son ancien collègue. Chesa put enfin relâcher ses muscles tendus qui lui faisaient horriblement mal. Elle avait également du mal à respirer. Elle tenta de se relever, tituba et s'écroula au sol, augmentant un peu plus la douleur. Un soldat non loin de là, se précipita vers elle.

-"Capitaine !"

Il tenta de l'aider en faisant passer l'un des bras de la jeune femme par-dessus ses épaules, mais Chesa le repoussa.

-"Vous êtes blessé ! Vous devez vous faire soigner !" s'exclama le soldat.

-"Non, ça ira. Ne dit surtout rien à l'Amiral." menaça la jeune femme.

Le soldat recula, silencieux, et partit aider ses camarades encore à terre. Chesa ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle finirait cette mission quel qu'en soit le prix. Elle se releva malgré la douleur et commença à avancer vers la direction qu'avait prise l'Amiral plus tôt. Elle faisait en sorte que de l'extérieur, rien ne soit visible.

Ainsi pendant les heures qui suivirent, elle réussit à tenir, aidant ses soldats à se débarrasser des corps. Pour la plupart, c'était juste de les jeter dans la marmite de sang bouillant au 4ème niveau. Shilliew fut enfermé par Magellan et Akainu et eux-seuls savaient qu'il était au fameux 6ème cercle.

A présent, ils avaient pratiquement terminé, et Sakazuki faisait un court rapport à Sengoku, pendant que Chesa faisait en sorte qu'ils puissent repartir le plus rapidement possible au plus grand bonheur des soldats. Chesa se sentait mal, et avait de la sueur qui lui collait au front. Elle fit un pas.

-"Aller, c'est bientôt terminé." se dit-elle. "Courage."

Elle fit un autre pas. Elle commençait à voir flou devant elle. Les soldats lui lançaient des regards entier. Elle fit un autre pas. Mais son corps en décida autrement et bascula vers l'avant. Sa tête percuta le sol violemment, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'elle subissait déjà. Tous ces sens en étaient perturbés. Elle réussit à voir des pieds se précipiter vers elle avant de ne plus rien voir du tout. Tout était devenu noir.

Autour d'elle, les soldats paniquaient totalement. Certains essayaient de la réveiller, d'autres restaient là, à regarder, et trois d'entre eux se précipitèrent pour appeler l'Amiral Akainu. Une fois arrivé devant la porte qui les séparait de leur supérieur, échangèrent des regards inquiets. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger quand il était occupé, et là en plus, il parlait avec l'Amiral en chef qui, lui non plus, n'était pas très patient.

S'en suivit une petite bagarre pour savoir qui entrerait en premier. L'un d'eux étant plus faible, il fut poussé à l'intérieur. Sakazuki qui était en train de parler à l'escargotphone, s'interrompit et se tourna vers les trois soldats, avec un regard meurtrier.

-"Soldat, je suis en plein rapport !" tonna-t-il.

-"Euh…" commença le soldat qui était poussé par ses deux collègues cachés derrière lui. "C'est le Capitaine Chesa, Amiral."

-"Eh bien, qu'y a t'il ?"

-"Elle est tombée."

-"Eh bien, qu'elle se relève !" fit Sakazuki avec impatience.

-"Justement." intervint l'un des soldats cachés.

-"Elle ne se relève pas."

-"Elle est toute blanche et toute froide, et ne répond plus." continua le troisième.

-"Amiral, je pense qu'il va nous falloir des infirmiers au port. Nous partons de ce pas." gronda Sakazuki.

-"Très bien, je préviens notre infirmerie." fit la voix de Sengoku.

Sakazuki raccrocha et suivit ses soldats jusqu'au navire où Chesa avait été transportée entre temps. Il regarda son médecin de bord qui était en train d'ausculter la jeune marine, qui était à présent allongée sur un lit. Elle semblait dormir, si ce n'est que son visage n'avait plus aucune couleur.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" demanda Sakazuki.

-"Amiral, nous devons aller à Marine Ford le plus rapidement possible ! Vous voyez ça ?"

En lui posant la question, il remonta légèrement le haut de Chesa, faisant apparaître de nombreux hématomes, mais l'un d'entre eux était bien plus grand. Bien plus inquiétant vu la couleur violette qu'il avait.

-"Elle avait une côte cassé, mais n'a rien dit. Résultat elle a forcé et son état a empiré. A présent, elle fait une hémorragie interne."

-"Soignez-là alors." ordonna Sakazuki.

-"Je veux bien mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici."

Sakazuki garda un visage inexpressif et poussa un soupir.

-"De toute façon, nous n'avions plus de raison de rester."

Sakazuki s'en alla donner les ordres pour partir le plus rapidement possible et s'en alla dans sa cabine en attendant qu'ils arrivent. Cependant , il pouvait toujours entendre ses soldats qui n'avaient toujours pas compris que les murs du bateau ne les protégeaient pas du bruit.

-"Tu as vu ? L'Amiral à l'air furieux."

-"Ouais, je plains la pauvre Capitaine Chesa à son réveil…"

-"Je lui avais pourtant proposé de se reposer mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir."

-"En même temps, tu serais prêt à affronter Akainu pour avoir le droit à te reposer ?"

-"C'est vrai. Il me fiche trop la trouille, mais quand même, elle est capitaine maintenant !"

-"Comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit ! Ya que Aokiji qui ose le défier ! Personne d'autre ne lui tiens tête, il fait trop peur !"

-"J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira et qu'il ne sera pas trop sévère avec elle quand même."

-"On verra bien. Mais ouais, elle est sympa en plus."

Les deux soldats s'éloignaient, tandis que Sakazuki serrait des poings. Encore des gens qui ne comprenaient rien. Il lui en voulait c'est vrai. Mais parce qu'il savait tout à fait pourquoi elle avait fait ça et que selon lui c'était idiot. Ensuite il se dit qu'à sa place il aurait agit exactement de la même manière, ce qui le calma. Puis il pensa au fait qu'une fois de retour, un crétin n'allait pas rater l'occasion de lui prendre la tête en lui rejetant la faute dessus. Il soupira et attendit leur arrivé à Marine Ford.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! On s'approche de la fin de la fiction mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez avec une review ! :)


	14. Je t'ai toujours aimé

Chapitre 14 : Je t'ai toujours aimé

Sakazuki était à présent sur le pont, donnant les ordres à ses soldats afin d'immobiliser leur navire qui était arrivé à Marine Ford. Une troupe de médecin attendait au port et ils se précipitèrent à bord dès qu'ils purent. L'Amiral les regarda partir en vitesse avec la jeune femme sur un brancard en lui prenant la tension et écouter son médecin leur faire un résumé de la situation.

Pendant qu'il descendait du bateau tout en les suivant du regard, il pu voir que les médecins passèrent à côté de Kuzan. Ce dernier écarquilla des yeux en voyant sa subordonnée inconsciente, être emmenée d'urgence à l'infirmerie pour une opération. Il leva alors les yeux jusqu'à Sakazuki et au bateau derrière lui. Son visage était déformé par la colère et avança à grandes enjambées vers l'Amiral qui lui, ne voulait absolument pas lui parler.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" hurla Kuzan.

-"T'étais pas censé être en mission ?" répondit Sakazuki dans un soupir.

-"C'était bien plus court que prévu. Je viens juste de rentrer et c'est pour trouver MA subordonnée à moitié morte ?"

-"Le médecin ne semble pas inquiet. Elle n'est pas morte." dit simplement Sakazuki qui commençait à perdre patience.

-"Où est-ce que vous êtes allé ?"

-"A Impel Down. Shilliew de la pluie s'est rebellé et ça a dégénéré."

-"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu l'as emmené là-bas ? Tu as vu dans quel état elle revient ? T'es qu'un crétin fini !"

-"C'est le risque à prendre quand on est dans la Marine non ?" hurla Sakazuki en attrapant Kuzan par le col et en affrontant son regard, front contre front.

-"Pour Impel Down tu aurais pu prendre un Vice-Amiral ! Tu l'as fait descendre au 4ème niveau ou quoi ?"

-"Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'un mec du 5ème cercle allait réussir à remonter autant d'étages !"

-"Quoi ?" fit Kuzan choqué. "Tu… Tu veux dire qu'elle a affronté un pirate dont la prime est supérieur à 100 000 000 de Berrys ?"

Le manque de réponse de Sakazuki confirma les craintes de Kuzan qui le regarda avec effarement.

-"Espèce de crétin, t'es vraiment le pire Amiral que la Marine ait jamais eu !" hurla Kuzan.

-"Moi au moins je suis devenu Amiral contrairement à d'autres !"

-"Répète un peu pour voir !"

Ils continuèrent à se hurler des insultes au visage sans se rendre compte qu'un nouveau navire était en train d'arriver. Trop occupé à hurler la haine qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ils ne virent pas un nouvel équipage mettre le pied à terre. Ils étaient toujours front contre front à s'insulter grossièrement, jusqu'au moment où des traits de lumière apparurent à côté d'eux.

-"Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais vous deux !"

Les deux hommes se figèrent et tournèrent lentement la tête vers Borsalino qui les observait avec son grand sourire idiot. C'était la personne qu'ils voulaient le moins voir à présent. Sakazuki et Kuzan se regardèrent à nouveau, toute haine disparu. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, tout en restant silencieux. Borsalino haussa un sourcil, se doutant qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais préféra continuer à regarder.

-"Je te laisse t'expliquer. Moi j'ai un rapport à faire."

Kuzan partit, laissant Sakazuki gérer son ami qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Sakazuki poussa un soupir et commença à marcher, automatiquement suivi par Borsalino qui se décida enfin à briser le silence.

-"Tu es parti en mission Sakazuki ?"

Sakazuki commença alors à lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé du début à la fin. Borsalino, en bon ami qu'il est, écouta toute l'histoire sans intervenir. Puis arriva le moment où Sakazuki parla du pirate qui avait frappé Chesa au sol. Borsalino n'eut aucune réaction, mais son ami le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Il le savait juste en le regardant dans les yeux.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent alors et Borsalino fit une grimace en reconnaissant l'endroit. Ils étaient devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

-"Elle n'a rien voulu dire sur ses blessures, au point qu'elles se sont aggravées…"

Borsalino ne l'écouta pas plus et ouvrit la porte, se précipitant à l'intérieur. L'infirmière de garde leva la tête vers les nouveaux venus et se crispa en remarquant qui c'était. Elle se précipita alors vers eux.

-"Amiral, que vous arrive-t-il ?"

Elle voulait les faire partir au plus vite, car souvent leur présence était signe de problème, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait absolument pas avoir ici. Surtout que pour une fois l'infirmerie n'était pas vide.

Cependant Borsalino l'ignora et scruta du regard chaque lit, à la recherche de quelqu'un de bien précis. Pourtant ils étaient tous vide. Il finit par voir que l'un d'eux était entouré par des rideaux blancs. Il se dirigea vers lui, malgré les protestations de l'infirmière qui tentait de le retenir, en vain. Il s'arrêta et tira d'un coup sec les rideaux pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

-"Amiral, s'il-vous-plaît ! C'est une patiente que nous venons de recevoir et elle vient juste d'être opérée. Elle a besoin de calme !"

Borsalino continuait à l'ignorer. Elle était là, allongée sur ce lit. Chesa était toujours inconsciente. Ses bras étaient recouvert de bandages et on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il en était de même sur le reste de son corps.

Borsalino resta planté là, à l'observer. Ne sachant quoi faire. Il en oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait, et la présence de tout autre personne dans la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle un peu plus, la regardant avec inquiétude. Il eu seulement comme réflexe de prendre l'une de ses mains glaciale entre les siennes, essayant de lui redonner un peu de chaleur et de vie.

Pendant ce temps là, l'infirmière était allée chercher l'infirmière en chef. Elle était bien plus âgée, et avait un visage sévère. Le genre de personne qui ne fallait pas déranger pour rien, et surtout ne pas contredire. En voyant Borsalino oser approcher l'une de ses très chère patiente, elle fut bien décidée à l'expulser de son infirmerie. Elle commença à avancer vers lui, mais fut stoppée par Sakazuki qui se planta devant elle, les bras croisés.

-"Amiral Akainu. Est-il possible de vous demander, à vous et à votre collègue, de partir immédiatement si vous n'avez pas besoin de vous faire soigner ?" demanda-t-elle irritée.

-"Non."

La vieille femme s'irrita encore plus en entendant la réponse de ce gamin qui osait lui tenir tête. Elle ne pouvait plus les supporter depuis qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas d'être la cause d'accident, remplissant son infirmerie alors que personne n'avaient rien demandé. L'infirmière leva un doigt menaçant vers l'Amiral qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

-"Ecoutez-moi bien vous deux ! Amiral ou pas, vous devez partir ! Cette patiente vient juste d'être opérée, elle a besoin de repos !"

Sakazuki et l'infirmière en chef firent un duel de regard silencieux, tandis que l'infirmière de garde, se cachait à moitié derrière sa supérieur, devant la tension palpable. Personne ne bougeait dans la pièce.

-"Quand est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller ?" demanda fébrilement Borsalino.

L'infirmière lança un dernier regard haineux à Sakazuki qui ne lâchait toujours pas l'affaire, puis se tourna vers le second Amiral.

-"Normalement d'ici demain tout ira bien. Elle ira beaucoup mieux, et pourra même quitter l'infirmerie demain soir. Vous pourrez la voir à ce moment là."

-"Aller viens Borsalino. Nous avons du travail à faire." déclara soudainement Sakazuki en commençant à partir.

-"Tu as sans doute raison…" répondit Borsalino lentement.

Il lança un dernier regard inquiet à Chesa qui était toujours immobile dans son lit. Il reposa la main de la jeune femme délicatement, avant de partir suivre son ami qui l'attendait à la porte de l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière en chef se dépêcha de claquer la porte derrière eux, et replaça les rideaux autour du lit de Chesa, en maugréant des insultes contre ces Amiraux qui se croyaient tout permis alors que ce n'était pour elle, qu'une bande de gamins mal éduqués. Qu'elle comptait bien aller se plaindre auprès de l'Amiral en Chef et que parfois, une bonne correction pour ces gosses malpolis ne ferait pas de mal.

Elle donna même l'ordre que si jamais l'une des trois terreurs voulait entrer, de leur interdire l'accès à l'infirmerie, même s'ils étaient gravement blessés, ils seraient soignés ailleurs.

La journée se passa dans le plus grand des calmes, Chesa continuant de se reposer. Borsalino tentait de travailler, mais n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer bien longtemps. Sakazuki lui, faisait comme à son habitude, comme si de rien était. Il avait fait son rapport à Sengoku et avait été remercié d'avoir aidé à gérer le problème d'Impel Down.

Le lendemain matin, Chesa commença à remuer dans son lit. Elle ouvrit petit à petit les yeux et regarda tout autour d'elle pour finir par reconnaître l'infirmerie de Marine Ford. Elle se redressa en position assise, mais grimaça car sa tête lui tournait.

L'infirmière de garde remarqua que sa patiente reprenait connaissance et se précipita vers elle. Elle lui prit le poignet et regarda sa montre, prenant sa tension. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-"Il ne va pas falloir y aller trop fort tout de suite. Vous risquez d'avoir la tête qui tourne."

-"C'est déjà le cas…" marmonna Chesa en calant son dos contre la tête du lit.

-"C'est normal, vous avez perdu beaucoup de force. Vous allez commencer par manger et vous verrez, ça ira tout de suite bien mieux."

L'infirmière partit dans une pièce à côté pendant un petit moment et revint avec un plateau recouvert de nourriture. Elle le posa sur les jambes de Chesa et l'encouragea à manger. Chesa se rendit alors compte que son estomac criait famine et était totalement vide. Elle commença alors à manger et rapidement sentit l'énergie l'envahir. Elle engloutit le reste de son repas aussi vite que son corps affaibli le lui permettait.

L'infirmière remarqua que le plateau était vide et l'emmena dans la salle à côté. En attendant, Chesa qui avait le ventre bien plein, se sentait bien mieux. D'ailleurs, elle se rendit compte que ce lit était bien plus moelleux qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle se sentait bien dans ces couvertures. Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes et sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme s'était à nouveau allongée et dormait profondément avant même que l'infirmière ne soit revenue.

-"Ecoutez, vous ne pouvez pas entrer. L'infirmière en chef vous a interdit l'accès jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

Les protestations qui en suivirent réveillèrent Chesa qui ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle ignorait pendant combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais elle se sentait nettement mieux. Son lit était entouré par des rideaux blancs délimitant un espace d'intimité mais l'empêchant, par la même occasion, de voir qui l'avait réveillé.

-"Elle dort, elle n'a pas le droit d'avoir de visite." dit fermement l'infirmière.

Chesa se redressa, et fut heureuse de constater que cette fois-ci, elle gardait la tête sur les épaules, et sa vision ne devenait pas flou.

Elle retira les couvertures qu'elle avait sur elle, et posa les pieds à terre. Sauf que lorsqu'elle se leva, ses jambes n'acceptèrent pas son poids. Elle s'effondra sur elle-même et par réflexe elle tenta de s'agripper aux rideaux qui s'entre-ouvrir.

Chesa pu voir que l'infirmière était en train de parler avec Kuzan et ils avaient tous les deux tourné la tête vers Chesa. L'infirmière se précipita sur la jeune femme pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur son lit.

-"Il est trop tôt pour que vous partiez mademoiselle ! Vous devez encore reprendre des forces."

Kuzan qui s'était glissé derrière l'infirmière, se pencha pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-"Si je peux me permettre, elle m'a l'air réveillé là. Ça veut dire qu'elle a le droit aux visiteurs maintenant ?"

L'infirmière poussa un soupire et prévint le Vice-Amiral qu'au moindre débordement de sa part, il serait expulsé de l'infirmerie et qu'elle comptait bien le garder à l'œil. Il la regarda alors aller jusqu'à son bureau et lui lancer des regards mauvais en le surveillant de loin. Amusé, il alla prendre une chaise non loin, et s'assit en face de Chesa. Il se posa confortablement, avant de regarder sa subordonnée toujours autant amusé.

-"Alors on part enfin en mission, on ne me prévient même pas, et en plus c'est pour finir dans un lit d'hôpital ?"

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de son supérieur, mais Chesa baissa tout de même les yeux, honteuse. Kuzan éclata de rire en la voyant agir ainsi et s'attira les foudres de l'infirmière qui lui demanda de faire moins de bruit.

-"Ne vous moquez pas… J'ai encore été blessée, cette fois-ci c'est sûr, ils ne me laisseront plus sortir. Que ce soit Borsalino ou Sakazuki. Je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour la Marine."

-"Tu plaisantes ?" dit Kuzan en lui donnant un coup sur la tête, ce qui rendit hystérique l'infirmière, mais il l'ignora. "Tu sais ce que tu as fais ?"

-"J'ai été blessée et je me suis évanouie en pleine mission ?" demanda Chesa soudainement incertaine.

-"Tu es surtout allé à Impel Down, as géré tous tes hommes à la perfection sans en avoir perdu un seul sur deux étages afin de gérer une émeute de prisonniers tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, et ça ne s'arrête pas là : Tu as fait face à un pirate dont la prime était de 130 millions de Berrys et tu t'en es sorti seulement avec une côte cassée !"

-"Mais si ça avait été vous, vous auriez mieux fait." marmonna Chesa.

-"C'est pour ça que je suis d'un rang supérieur au tiens. Mais je ne connais pas beaucoup de Capitaine qui en aurait fait autant. Alors crois-moi, ils n'ont aucune raison de te retenir ici !"

Chesa leva les yeux vers son supérieur qui lui souriait, confiant. Elle lui rendit un sourire timide.

-"Je préfère ça ! Et puis, j'aimerai te voir à nouveau sur mon navire ! Il faudrait peut-être qu'on attrape enfin des pirates ensemble non ?"

Chesa eu un léger rire. C'est vrai que la seule mission qu'ils ont vraiment eu ensemble c'était pour de simple brigands. Leur sujet de conversation dériva sur la mission que Kuzan avait réalisé la veille, sur le futur rôle d'Amiral qui semblait se concrétiser pour lui, de la revanche qu'il comptait faire contre ses deux idiots de collègues, les nouvelles recrues, et tout autre sujet que pouvait avoir un Marine.

Au bout d'un moment Kuzan dû partir et l'infirmière pu s'occuper pleinement de Chesa. Elle lui fit une batterie de test, et elles firent un second essai pour savoir si Chesa tiendrait debout sur ses jambes. Une fois tout cela terminé, et que l'infirmière valida qu'elle était bien entièrement remise, Chesa obtint l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

Elle marchait dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver là où elle voulait. Devant la porte inexistante du bureau de Sakazuki. Ce dernier était assit à son bureau. Les décombres un peu partout, que ce soit dans les bureaux ou le couloir, avaient été retirés. A présent, plusieurs personnes étaient en train d'arranger le mur du bureau de Momonga qui était en très mauvais état. Suite aux ordres de Sengoku, il passait en priorité car il n'avait rien demandé de tout cela. Ensuite ce sera au tour du bureau de Sakazuki.

Vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient pour les travaux, Chesa se demandait comment Momonga et Sakazuki faisaient pour travailler comme si de rien était. Elle nota au passage que Borsalino était absent. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il ne devait pas être encore revenu de son urgence avec Vegapunk.

Elle s'avança dans le bureau de l'Amiral afin que celui-ci puisse remarquer sa présence. Sakazuki leva enfin les yeux vers Chesa et fronça les sourcils. Il dit quelque chose, mais à cause du bruit des travaux, Chesa n'entendit rien. Elle s'approcha du bureau pour pouvoir l'entendre.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

Une goutte de sueur apparut le long de la tempe de Chesa. Evidemment, ce n'était pas pendant le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé à l'infirmerie qu'il en avait profité pour apprendre à communiquer avec autrui.

-"Je viens m'excuser." finit-elle par dire.

Sakazuki leva un sourcil en la regardant. Bien entendu il était rassuré qu'elle soit remise sur pied, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Cependant il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle voulait s'excuser.

-"Tu n'aimes pas être retardé par des boulets, et j'en ai été un pour toi…"

Sakazuki garda un visage impassible. C'est vrai que la veille, il avait été agacée par sa bêtise, mais depuis il s'était ressaisit. Il se leva et contourna son bureau pour faire face à Chesa. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui. Il posa alors une main sur sa tête.

-"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu as fait. Mais ne cache plus tes blessures. Plus jamais. C'est un ordre."

L'effet fut immédiat, le rouge vint aux joues de Chesa. Elle détourna les yeux, ne sachant pas comment réagir autrement. Puis un souvenir lui revint en tête à ce moment là.

-"Tu sais, au fait pour ce que je t'ai dis hier… Je ne t'en veux pas d'être parti quand nous étions jeunes. C'est du passé, mes paroles ont dépassés ma pensée c'est tout."

-"Tu as tort." dit Sakazuki en retirant sa main. "Si je n'étais pas parti, peut-être que mes parents et ceux de Borsalino seraient toujours en vie à l'heure actuelle. Et chaque jour je me dis que ça aurait pu être vous deux également. Si j'avais été là, ce pirate n'aurait jamais été libéré et beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes. Et je sais que tu penses la même chose, même si c'est inconscient."

Chesa resta bouche bée. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas le contredire. Elle tendit alors une main devant elle, en signe de réconciliation.

-"Alors à partir de maintenant, apprenons à nous pardonner tous les deux, et oublions tout ça."

Sakazuki regarda la main tendu comme si on lui faisait une mauvaise blague, mais finit quand même par la serrer. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau gêné, et fit un geste agacé en demandant à Chesa de partir en vitesse. En la regardant partir, il croisa ses doigts sous son menton.

-"Les choses auraient pu être bien différentes, c'est vrai." soupira-t-il.

Il s'en était aperçu très vite, alors qu'ils n'avaient encore que 15 ans. Il savait qu'il l'avait perdu et l'avait parfaitement accepté depuis. Il avait appris à se renfermer sur lui et ne plus faire attention à ses sentiments, quitte à presque automatiquement les supprimer peu importait le sujet. Son seul objectif était seulement d'arrêter le plus de pirates possible afin de protéger ses deux amis. Borsalino avait toujours été plus fort que lui, alors il n'avait pas trop à s'inquiéter pour lui, mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour Chesa.

A cet instant précis, il se demanda ce qu'il serait arrivé si cette rancœur n'avait jamais existé. Là, que se serait-il passé si 25 ans auparavant, alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans, il n'avait pas abandonné ses amis.

Sakazuki soupira et se remit au travail. Ça ne servait à rien de penser à cela, il n'aurait jamais la réponse, et il était plus important pour lui de rester sur des faits réels plutôt que sur des suppositions.

Il eu quand même un léger sourire en coin. Les faits pour l'instant c'est qu'il repartait enfin sur de nouvelles bases avec Chesa. Peut-être un peu tard, mais c'était déjà ça.

Pendant ce temps là, Chesa ne s'était même pas rendu compte où ses pieds l'avaient conduite. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'était automatiquement rendue dans la pièce sombre avec vue sur la mer. Sauf que pour la première fois, elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un d'assit à sa place.

Chesa s'approcha silencieusement de Borsalino qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Il balançait ses jambes dans le vide et regardait l'horizon d'un regard triste.

-"Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un d'autre connaissait cet endroit." dit Chesa tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Borsalino sursauta et regarda la jeune femme choqué. Lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un ici, et encore moins elle alors qu'elle était censé être à l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit une première fois la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Chesa lui fit un très grand sourire chaleureux, et il se reprit légèrement.

-"Je croyais que tu étais encore à l'infirmerie !" s'exclama-t-il.

-"Je viens d'en sortir, ça va beaucoup mieux." affirma-t-elle.

-"J'ai essayé de venir te voir ce matin, mais l'infirmière en Chef m'a menacé avec une seringue…"

Chesa se retint de rire en imaginant une vieille femme qui réussissait à faire fuir un Amiral en le coursant avec seulement une seringue. Elle pensa à son supérieur qui avait eut de la chance qu'elle n'était pas là quand il était venu lui rendre visite.

-"Tu connais cet endroit depuis longtemps ?" demanda-t-elle voulant changer de sujet.

-"J'aime bien venir ici quand je peux. Ça me rappelle un endroit sur notre île d'enfance."

-"La grotte lorsque nous étions jeune." murmura Chesa, se rappelant de ses souvenirs. "Moi aussi c'est pour ça que j'aime bien cet endroit."

Borsalino acquiesça et resta silencieux, lui aussi à se remémorer ses souvenirs.

-"Tu te souviens de ce jour où nous l'avons découverte ?" demanda Chesa avec un sourire penseur.

-"C'était en réalité le refuge du pirate recherché, c'est en la trouvant qu'on a pu le capturer."

-"C'est vrai, mais j'ai voulu y retourner juste après." ajouta Chesa amusée.

-"Une vrai perte de temps !" s'exclama Borsalino ennuyé. "Il n'y avait rien à voir. Sauf que tu étais tellement enthousiaste que tu as glissée sur une paroi mouillée et tu as failli tomber de la falaise ! Heureusement que j'ai eu le réflexe de te rattraper et…"

Mais il s'interrompit, se souvenant de la suite, et devenant un peu plus grognon. Il regarda ses mains, tandis que Chesa elle, le regardait.

-"Et tu m'as embrassé." finit-elle.

Il y eu un silence. Chesa voulait enfin avoir cette conversation qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Borsalino lui, était focalisé sur ses mains sans rien dire. Il n'en voulait pas de cette conversation. Seul le bruit des vagues se fracassant sur la roche sous eux venait briser ce silence. Borsalino savait parfaitement ce qui était arrivé ensuite.

-"On en a jamais reparlé de ça. Pourquoi ?" demanda enfin Chesa.

-"Le lendemain, Sakazuki est revenu." dit sèchement Borsalino, levant ses yeux tristes vers l'horizon.

Le lendemain avait été le jour où tout avait changé pour lui. Il avait perdu ses parents et son ami de toujours était revenu de nul avait ressenti à la fois de la joie de le retrouver mais également de la colère bien sûr. Puis le père de Chesa avait placé tous ses espoirs en Sakazuki, et il avait également remarqué que Chesa et Sakazuki formaient un duo parfait. Son amitié avec Sakazuki passant avant tout, il avait alors décidé de faire semblant. Semblant que rien ne l'atteignait jamais, et qu'il prenait tout à la légère. Une façon comme une autre de se protéger. C'est devenu courant au point qu'il faisait ça pour n'importe quel sujet à présent.

Mais au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier les sentiments qu'il avait pour Chesa. Et donc il avait, à partir de ce jour là, évité d'avoir une conversation trop personnelle avec elle car il savait très bien qu'avec elle il ne pouvait pas faire semblant.

Il se décida alors à poser cette question qui lui tenait à cœur. Celle qu'il avait essayé de lui poser lors du feux d'artifice, deux mois auparavant.

-"Tu aimes Sakazuki ?"

-"Alors c'était donc ça…"

Chesa comprenait à présent pourquoi il avait toujours fait en sorte depuis ce jour là qu'ils ne soient plus seuls que tous les deux et son comportement étrange à plusieurs reprise. Tout devenait plus logique pour elle maintenant, au point qu'elle ria, rendant Borsalino incrédule face à cette réaction.

Peut-être à une époque, si les événements s'étaient passés autrement, alors peut-être que Chesa aurait pensé différemment. Mais là elle était sûr d'une chose.

-"Je t'ai toujours aimé, idiot."

Chesa attrapa délicatement le col du t-shirt de Borsalino, l'obligeant à se baisser à sa hauteur. Borsalino se laissait faire, son cerveau ne réussissant pas à intégrer l'information. Chesa déposa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes en un court baiser.

Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle l'avait enfin fait. Cependant, elle était anxieuse quant à la réaction de Borsalino. Elle remarqua qu'il avait retrouvé son fameux sourire idiot qui le caractérisait tant.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, espérant que ce n'était pas un rêve. Et quoi de mieux pour vérifier si c'est réel ou non que de recommencer. Son sourire s'agrandit et il se pencha de nouveau sur Chesa afin de réitérer le baiser qui dura plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Premier d'une longue suite.

Ils restèrent là longtemps, même une fois la nuit tombé, profitant de ce moment à deux, oubliant tout le reste, laissant de côté les futurs problèmes qui les attendaient à cause de cela.

* * *

Bon ben il est plus long que ce que je pensais ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plait quand même :) N'hésitez pas à le dire dans une review !  
En tout cas la fiction n'est pas fini ! Alors à bientôt ! ;)


	15. Le débat

Chapitre 15 : Le débat

Le lendemain, Chesa reprit du service et travaillait avec Kuzan. Cependant son enthousiasme débordant n'échappa aucunement à son supérieur.

-"C'est un bien trop grand sourire que tu as pour seulement classer les nouvelles recrues dont on a la charge." marmonna-t-il suspicieux.

-"Je trouve que c'est une belle journée, pas vous Vice-Amiral ?"

Kuzan posa son stylo, méfiant. Étant donné qu'elle avait l'air très rêveuse et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire toutes les 5 minutes, Kuzan savait que ce n'était pas le soleil qui la rendait comme ça.

Son côté curieux prit le dessus, et il eu son sourire diabolique qui signifiait qu'il voulait connaître tous les ragots. Chesa se rendit compte que son supérieur s'était glissé derrière elle à une vitesse hallucinante. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et sa tête apparut juste à côté de celle de la jeune femme.

-"Je crois que tu as des choses intéressantes à me raconter." chuchota-t-il joyeusement.

-"Pas du tout, il n'y a rien." bredouilla Chesa gênée.

-"Tu as eu le droit de repartir en mission déjà ? Ah moins que…"

Kuzan se redressa, semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose. Chesa se retourna vers lui pour voir l'air satisfait qu'il avait à présent.

-"Tu n'étais pas là pour le petit déjeuner ce matin… Et il manquait également Borsalino. Vous vous êtes enfin vu ?" son sourire allait d'une oreille à l'autre à présent.

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Vice-Amiral."

Chesa se pencha sur ses dossiers, tentant de montrer que la conversation était terminée, mais Kuzan n'avait pas l'intention de s'en arrêter là. Il prit son manteau de gradé, et quitta le bureau.

-"Où allez-vous ?" demanda Chesa inquiète.

-"Je vais aller vérifier ce que je pense !" déclara Kuzan sans s'arrêter.

Chesa se figea en entendant cela. Avec Borsalino, ils n'avaient pas encore eu totalement le temps de décider quoi dire à leur collègues, et elle ne voulait pas que la nouvelle se répande trop vite pour l'instant. Elle se leva précipitamment, et tenta de rattraper son supérieur.

Pendant ce temps, Borsalino arrivait enfin à son bureau. Les travaux avaient toujours lieux, mais ils étaient beaucoup moins bruyant et s'occupaient de repeindre le mur du bureau de Momonga. Il s'assit à son bureau et commença à travailler en sifflotant joyeusement.

-"Ah te voilà ! On t'a pas beaucoup vu hier." dit Sakazuki sans même lever les yeux de ses papiers.

-"Pratique cette ouverture quand même." déclara Borsalino. "On peut discuter depuis nos bureaux."

-"Ouais on va dire ça. Sinon tu as vu Chesa ? Elle est sorti de l'infirmerie hier soir."

-"Oui oui je l'ai vu !" fit Borsalino pensif et toujours aussi joyeux.

-"Je pense que tu devrais lui parler sérieusement. Elle n'a plus à rester enfermer ici, et tu dois arrêter de trouver des excuses pour te défiler et… Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ?" s'exclama Sakazuki agacé de voir l'air d'imbécile heureux de son ami.

-"Justement Sakazuki…"

Mais à ce moment là, la porte du bureau de Borsalino s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant place à Kuzan qui semblait bien trop heureux.

-"Félicitation Borsalino pour Chesa et toi ! Elle m'a tout raconté à l'instant !" s'exclama-t-il.

-"Ah elle t'en a parlé ? Je croyais qu'elle voulait attendre…" répondit Borsalino surpris.

Chesa arriva en trombe, mais visiblement trop tard à la vue de la mine réjouie de Kuzan. C'est qu'il marchait vite quand il était réveillé !

-"Je voulais juste avoir la confirmation, et Chesa me donnera les détails plus tard j'en suis sûr." dit Kuzan amusé.

Sakazuki qui avait levé un sourcil en comprenant ce qu'il se passait, reprit l'écriture de son rapport. Kuzan n'ayant plus aucune envie de repartir travailler, regarda la réactivité inexistante de l'Amiral. Il s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte et le fixa.

-"Eh bien… Tu pourrais au moins montrer un sentiment pour une fois ?"

Sakazuki prit tout son temps pour terminer d'écrire sa phrase. Il leva les yeux pour remarquer que tout le monde le regardait. Borsalino et Chesa semblaient attendre l'avis de leur ami à ce sujet là.

-"C'est pas trop tôt."

Et il continua de travailler, comme si tout était normal. Chesa fut désespérée, mais Borsalino lui, le prit très bien. Il aurait juré avoir vu son ami faire un sourire en coin juste avant de reprendre son travail.

-"Je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est le mieux qu'on puisse avoir de ta part." souffla Kuza, lui aussi désespéré par son collègue.

Il se redressa, et partit dans le couloir en haussant des épaules. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau de Momonga.

-"Tu me doit de l'argent Momo. J'ai gagné notre pari ! Et n'oublie pas de prévenir Onigumo aussi, qu'il ne se défile pas comme la dernière fois !"

Kuzan parti et Momonga pu se rendre compte qu'absolument tout le monde avait pu entendre ce qu'il avait dit. Il eut soudain une très grande attention pour le dossier qu'il était en train de lire, voulant s'effacer complètement.

Chesa poussa un soupir ne voulant absolument pas connaître les détails de ce pari. Bien entendu, cela n'avait pas du tout fait réagir les deux Amiraux. Elle fit un léger sourire à Borsalino avant de partir à la recherche de son supérieur afin de pouvoir travailler un minimum.

Le reste de la journée passa, mais rien ne reste jamais secret dans la base. Surtout si Kuzan est au courant. Alors bien entendu, la nouvelle s'était très rapidement répandu, surtout pendant l'heure du déjeuner, où Borsalino, qui avait décidé que ça ne servait plus à rien de faire semblant, alla embrasser Chesa devant tout le monde.

Bien entendu, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les rumeurs aillent jusqu'aux oreilles de ceux qui ne devaient surtout pas être au courant. Dans l'après-midi, Garp et Tsuru prenaient une pause dans la salle de repos des hauts gradés. Ils discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien. Au début, ils ne firent pas attention aux voix qui s'approchaient, mais entendirent malgré tout.

-"Hallucinant ! Je n'y aurais jamais cru. Donc c'est possible que ce type ait des sentiments ?"

Onigumo entra dans la pièce accompagné de Momonga et n'avaient pas remarqué la présence des deux autres Vice-Amiraux.

-"Tu m'étonnes… Je ne sais pas comment Kuzan fait pour toujours avoir raison sur ce genre de chose. Il va finir par me ruiner à force."

-"Chesa - Borsalino… Tu penses que ça va durer longtemps leur couple ?"

En entendant cela, Garp s'étouffa avec ses biscuits et Tsuru fit une grimace, aillant peur d'avoir compris. Onigumo et Momonga découvrir avec horreur qu'ils avaient été écoutés et comprirent rapidement l'erreur qu'ils avaient faites.

-"Vous pouvez répéter ?" demanda Tsuru aux deux hommes.

Ils se mirent à marmonner de choses incompréhensibles, essayant de trouver une excuse pour partir le plus loin possible.

-"L'un de nos Amiraux est en couple avec quelqu'un de la base. Après l'histoire de Zephyr, ça ne va pas plaire à Sengoku." marmonna gravement Garp en se levant.

Tsuru et Garp quittèrent la pièce sans prêter plus d'attention aux deux Vice-Amiraux qui se faisaient la réflexion que de poser leur après-midi loin de cette histoire, ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, devant le bureau de Sengoku, Borsalino arrivait les mains dans les poches, suivi de Sakazuki. Ils arrivèrent pratiquement en même temps que Chesa et Kuzan.

-"Toi aussi tu as été convoqué de toute urgence ?" demanda Borsalino.

-"Il fallait bien que ça arrive." souffla Chesa. "Peut-être pas aussi vite remarque."

Borsalino posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et entra dans le bureau du chef sans prendre la peine de frapper avant. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre tandis que Sengoku attendait à son bureau, l'air sévère, ses mains croisées sous son menton. A côté de lui se trouvait Tsuru, les mains dans le dos, l'air également sévère. Et Garp se trouvait sur le canapé de la pièce, le visage grave.

-"Borsalino, on t'a jamais appris à frapper ?" dit Tsuru agacée.

-"Peu importe." fit Sengoku agacé. "Je voulais vous voir Chesa, Borsalino et…" il s'arrêta en fronçant des sourcils. "Sakazuki, Kuzan, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je ne vous ai pas appelé."

-"Question de sécurité au cas où." répondit Sakazuki qui restait en retrait prêt de la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse.

-"Moi c'est juste pour le spectacle." dit Kuzan en s'installant sur le canapé à côté de Garp, se mettant comme à son aise. Il se reprit rapidement en voyant le regard furieux de l'Amiral en Chef. "Hem… Cette histoire concerne ma subordonnée, je dois être présent !" fit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air sérieux.

-"Bon d'accord." soupira Sengoku. "Autant éviter de perdre plus de temps avec cette histoire."

-"Si vous voulez aller vite autant aller droit au but." commença Borsalino. "J'aime Chesa, et je ne compte pas m'en cacher. Rien ne changera ça, peu importe ce que vous allez dire. C'est bon on peut y aller ?"

En disant cela, il avait prit Chesa par l'épaule et l'avait collé à lui, la faisant rougir. Les trois aînés froncèrent des sourcils en voyant cela.

-"Ne fais pas le malin toi." avertit Garp.

-"Donc tu dis que c'est vrai ?" demanda Sengoku.

Borsalino affirma d'un hochement de tête. Sengoku poussa un soupir et regarda Chesa qui confirma également.

-"Tu es conscient que tu l'a met en danger ?" demanda Sengoku à l'attention de Borsalino. "Ils pourront t'atteindre à travers elle. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Zephyr. Dans quel état il était après la perte de sa famille !"

-"Si je peux me permettre Amiral, nous risquons de nous faire attaquer tous les jours et Chesa aillant un entraînement chez nous, le risque est moins élevé." intervint Kuzan. "C'est le risque à prendre quand on est dans la Marine non ?"

Sakazuki se rappela que c'était lui-même qui lui avait dit cette phrase deux jours plus tôt, et il hocha de la tête, validant ce que disait Kuzan. Sengoku soupira. Et voilà que ces deux là étaient d'accord ! Il fallait qu'ils s'allient maintenant. Il regrettait finalement de leur avoir laissé la permission de rester.

-"Et si Chesa est en difficulté, comment tu comptes réagir ?" demanda Tsuru.

-"Facile non ? Je les écrase." répondit Borsalino.

-"Et si ça va à l'encontre de la mission ?" insista Tsuru.

-"Je les écrase." répéta Borsalino.

-"C'est justement ça qu'on aimerait éviter." dit Sengoku. "Avoir un Amiral incontrôlable n'est absolument pas ce dont nous avons besoin."

-"Chesa est sous mes ordres, donc si elle a un problème, je serai là." intervint Kuzan.

-"De plus, Borsalino ne sera plus celui qui sera en charge de Kuzan. Nous en avons parlé i jours et nous allons faire un transfert qui sera effectif dès demain. Kuzan passera sous ma responsabilité." ajouta Sakazuki tout en ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait Kuzan. "Donc si Chesa a un problème, ce sera moi qui prendrais les décisions."

-"Vous savez, je ne vais pas me laisser capturer aussi facilement." précisa Chesa qui était agacée que l'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. "Je ne suis pas un boulet pour la Marine."

-"C'est bien dit ça !" dit Kuzan en lui faisant un léger clin d'oeil encourageant.

Sengoku regarda tous les jeunes devant lui. Les deux idiots qui n'avaient rien à faire ici finissaient par se porter garant des deux idiots amoureux au centre de la pièce. Cependant, le risque était trop grand. Il regarda Tsuru et Garp qui hochèrent de la tête.

-"Je ne peux accepter ces conditions." dit clairement Sengoku. "Il va falloir choisir. Soit vous oubliez tout cela, soit je veux la démission de l'un de vous deux immédiatement."

Le silence suivit sa déclaration. Aucun des quatre jeunes n'en croyait ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il être aussi extrême. Bien sûr, il était impossible de tout effacer, ce qui impliquait la démission de l'un des deux.

-"Espèce de… Comment osez-vous ?" s'énerva Borsalino.

Il voulu s'avancer, mais fut retenu par Sakazuki qui lui fit comprendre de s'abstenir. Mieux valait éviter de se battre contre l'Amiral en Chef. Surtout que Garp semblait prêt à intervenir également. Kuzan se leva mécontent.

-"N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ? C'est idiot d'en arriver là, je ne veux pas perdre un excellent Capitaine !"

Garp lui fit signe de s'asseoir et de ne pas dire un mot de plus.

-"Alors je démissionne." dit calmement Chesa.

-"C'est mieux comme ça. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un Amiral."

-"Je pensais que je t'avais mieux entraîner quand même." précisa Tsuru.

Borsalino explosa de rage, forçant Sakazuki à mettre toute sa force pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-"Bande de raclure ! A quoi ça vous sert de faire ça hein ? Bande de vieux sans cervelle ! Qu'est-ce que ça change si elle n'est plus dans la Marine ? Elle pourra toujours être la cible des pirates ! Au tout début, vous vouliez que la qualité de notre travail soit meilleur et c'est le cas non ? Vous n'êtes que des égoïstes, des idiots, des crétins. Tout le monde a toujours suspecté quelque chose entre vous et Tsuru et pourtant, elle n'a jamais dû quitter la Marine ! Alors pourquoi, espèce de vieil obsédé des chèvres !"

Sengoku semblait avoir prit une gifle en plein visage, Tsuru de même. Garp ne savait pas comment il devait réagir à cela. Borsalino reprit son souffle, prêt à continuer si nécessaire. Kuzan avait failli tomber du canapé en entendant la violence des propos. Sakazuki grommela qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin. Et Chesa était horrifiée et attendait la réponse. Par réflexe, elle attrapa la main de Borsalino. Sengoku se racla la gorge, très gêné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-"En effet, cela ne changera rien si elle reste dans la Marine ou non. C'est pour ça que je n'accepte pas votre démission, Capitaine Chesa."

Les quatre jeunes ne comprenaient plus rien. Que voulait-il alors ? Encore une stratégie sournoise de Sengoku ?

-"Nous devions voir les réactions si le Capitaine était prise pour cible. Sakazuki t'a retenu, et tu ne t'es pas battu sans réfléchir. Bien que… Je dois avouer que tu avais de l'imagination pour la fin. Ce n'était pas censé aller aussi loin mais… Vieil obsédé des chèvres ?"

-"Et d'où viennent ces rumeurs ?" demanda Tsuru choquée.

Personne ne répondit, et Borsalino ne s'excusa absolument pas. Sengoku et Garp purent voir Garp qui regardait le plafond comme si de rien était. Tsuru se pinça l'arrête du nez en soufflant.

-"Quoiqu'il en soit, très bien, j'accepte votre relation, mais je vous aurais à l'œil. Aucun débordement ne sera accepté. Sur ce, vous pouvez partir."

Tout le monde quitta la pièce en vitesse, y compris Garp qui venait de se souvenir qu'il fallait qu'il parte pour aller pêcher des poissons sur une autre île.

-"Non pas toi Garp." dit soudainement Sengoku.

-"Je connais un vieux sans cervelle qui a des explications à nous donner." dit sombrement Tsuru.

La porte se referma sur les quatre jeunes plutôt contents que ce soit terminé.

-"On avait pas dit qu'on arrêtait ça ?" grommela Sakazuki.

-"En plus, je ne suis même pas devenu Amiral…" dit Kuzan frustré.

-"C'est une habitude que nous allions dans ce bureau pour un sermon et les deux dernières fois, l'un de nous est devenu Amiral." expliqua Borsalino devant l'incompréhension de Chesa.

-"C'était censé être à mon tour." se plaignit Kuzan.

-"Peut-être la prochaine fois." rassura Borsalino.

-"Si ça peut être sans moi, je vous en serai reconnaissante." dit Chesa.

-"Je pense tout simplement que tu ne mérite pas d'être Amiral, c'est tout." dit Sakazuki en commençant à partir.

-"Quoi ? Répète un peu pour voir !" s'écria Kuzan en le suivant.

Borsalino se glissa derrière Chesa, la prit par la taille et posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers lui, l'embrassa et tous deux suivirent Kuzan et Sakazuki afin d'assister à leur dispute habituelle.

* * *

A la base je ne voulais pas finir la fiction comme ça... Mais en écrivant cette fin de chapitre je me dis que ça sonne bien comme fin :) Le prochain chapitre sera juste bonus du coup

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en reviews :)


End file.
